AKANE, LA GUERRERA KUROINIJI?
by krizue
Summary: Akane siempre ha necesitado a Ranma para defenderse, pero que pasa cuando se da cuenta de que puede hacer las cosas por si misma, y él de que ella no es tan indefensa..un Nuevo prometido?, no, Akane es mía!.. el amor nace de lo que parece odio..FINALCERCA
1. TEMORES HECHOS REALIDAD

ADVERTENCIA : Es posible que mucho de lo que encuentren acá sea un poco  
diferente a la serie, sobre todo los caracteres de algunos personajes por  
ejemplo: Happosai, para mí es un ecchi completo, pero para una de mis  
mejores amigas es muy tierno, así que en honor a ella trataré de verlo así.  
.. yo y mi memoria... se me olvidaba Nada de esto me pertenece, bueno tal  
vez a excepción de Ranma-kun, todo es obra de Rumiko-sama  
(bla) = pensamientos  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/ = cambio de escena  
[bla] = tiempos y lugares  
-----------------------------------------  
AKANE LA GUERRERA KUROINIJI?  
CAPITULO I  
TEMORES HECHOS REALIDAD  
Despertó sobresaltado y muy sudoroso, hace días que tenía ese extraño  
sueño, nunca veía caras, ni lograba reconocer quienes eran, lo único que  
sabía es que le producía temor, él se encontraba en medio de una calle  
solitaria en un día gris, llovía a cantaros, pero él seguía siendo un  
hombre, no lograba entender la voz, pero sentía gritos ahogados de alguien  
tratando de defenderse, de pronto todo se volvía negro, y dentro de la  
oscuridad, distinguía unas siluetas, un cuerpo siendo arrastrado por varias  
mujeres, en el momento en el que trataba de seguir a las siluetas, se  
volvían borrosas y desaparecían; Llevaba semanas teniendo ese sueño.  
Eran las 3 de la mañana y él trataba de volver a dormir, un tiempo después,  
que para él fue casi inexistente, escuchó su despertador...  
Todo empezó como un día normal para ellos, Akane gritaba desde las  
escaleras para que Ranma bajara ya que se les hacia tarde para el colegio,  
Ranma como siempre renegaba de lo que ella decía, si bien era cierto que el  
se había comportado bastante más amable con ella todo ese tiempo( 3 meses  
para ser más exactos) desde todo lo de Saffron y lo de su boda fallida, las  
cosas no habían cambiado mucho, y a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, esa  
amabilidad iba desapareciendo, hasta el punto en el que las cosas marchaban  
como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
- APÚRATE!!!  
- YA VOY!!!  
Salieron del dojo y como siempre en uno de esos días "normales" una molesta  
china de cabello morado se les cruzó por "casualidad" en su camino haciendo  
que se retrasaran más, Akane que ese día no estaba de particular buen humor  
decidió dejar a Ranma en las garras de esa....mujer por suerte para él (en  
ese momento ella) alguien pasó con su bicicleta por un charco y los mojó.  
Akane llegó sola, cosa que los estudiantes del Furinkan aprovecharon, en  
especial cierto personaje con su bakotso, como suele pasar ella los venci  
fácilmente, sin percatarse de la mirada penetrante que seguía cada uno de  
sus movimientos.  
A unos cuantos metros de donde la horda de muchachos apaleados se  
encontraba, un arbusto se movió y algunos murmullos se escucharon...  
- Podría ser?  
- Nuestra búsqueda habrá concluido al fin?  
- No se emocionen.... habrá que detallarla....  
Mientras tanto una muchacha de cabello rojo pasaba por encima de los  
cuerpos de cientos de muchachos pensando en el mal carácter de su prometida  
(vaya, hoy sí que está de mal genio) , En eso vió la bandita que uno de los  
heridos se ponía en la cabeza (es buena idea, iré a enfermería por un poco  
de agua caliente)  
Un poco más tarde en clase de educación física Akane hacia algunos  
ejercicios de gimnasia rítmica y un guapisimo joven de camisa roja luchaba  
contra los comentarios de sus compañeros...  
- pero mírala,  
- Cómo no puede gustarte???  
- Sí, deberías aprovechar que es tu prometida...  
- A que te refieres con eso??? no es más que una marimacho amotra  
kawaiikune...  
- Amigo  
- Que??  
- creo que dijiste eso dem..- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase,  
Ranma sintió una cachetada y algunos sollozos.- demasiado fuerte...  
- BAKA!!!!! – gritaba una joven con una gran aura azul a su alrededor  
- Akane, yo, yo....  
- No me hables – él se levantó y se acercó a ella – y no te me acerques  
FENOMENO!!!  
Ranma se quedó petrificado, ella solía insultarlo, molestarlo con su  
"problema", pero nunca frente de otras personas; esa era la gota que había  
rebosado el vaso, ella había estado muy sensible esos días y ese en  
particular andaba de mal genio, se alejó del lugar, dejándolos a todos  
pensativos y a un resentido Ranma.  
El día había acabado y Ranma buscaba a Akane para irse a casa pero no la  
encontraba por ningún lado (debe estar de mal genio todavía, debe haberse  
ido sola)  
Ranma pasó por el restaurante de Ukyo, comió un "poco", mientras tanto una  
histérica Akane caminaba por las calles de Nerima sin darse cuenta de que  
la seguían, hablaba bajo, para sí misma, expresaba toda su frustración con  
palabras apenas audibles, - sí tan solo pudiera demostrar todo mi  
potencial, demostrarles de lo que soy capaz... - de pronto se vio atacada  
por una muchacha con uniforme de gimnasia rítmica  
- hoy no Kodachi... no estoy de humor, además Ranma no está conmigo  
- Jajajaja, sabía que mi Ranma te iba a dejar por mi....  
- de que hab- pero antes de poder terminar tuvo que esquivar un golpe...  
Un poco lejos de all  
- Sí, mírala, tiene potencial  
- Sí, pero necesita entrenamiento pronto!  
- Llevémosla...  
De la nada salieron 4 mujeres vestidas de negro, noquearon fácilmente a  
Kodachi, y cogieron a Akane quién se resistía  
- calma muchacha  
- No querrás que te llevemos a la fuerza.  
- Llevarme?? A donde?? SUÉLTENME - una de las mujeres salió volando por  
una patada de Akane, otra se cayó al suelo cuando Akane le dio un puño,  
pero eso no fue suficiente, había otras dos, que al ver lo que pasaba,  
decidieron pegarle a Akane y llevársela inconsciente.  
Ranma terminó de comer y se fue al dojo, cuando volvió no encontró a Akane  
allí y se afanó, pero tampoco estaba Kasumi, así que asumió que estaban  
juntas. La noche llegó y con ella Kasumi.  
Akane despertó en un lugar oscuro pero muy confortable, tenía un olor  
desconocido, pero aún así muy agradable.  
- Donde estoy??? – Preguntó asustada.  
- No te preocupes, estás en un buen lugar – respondió una voz profunda al  
tiempo que aparecía una pequeña luz, Akane pudo distinguir el rostro de una  
mujer relativamente joven.  
- Que, que pasa???  
- Querías entrenamiento no es así??  
- Pues nosotras te lo daremos – la segunda voz sonaba mucho más sabia, de  
la nada otra joven salió a la luz – creemos que tienes potencial  
- De que hablan?, Quiénes son? – dijo una muy sorprendida Akane  
- Somos el clan kuroinigin, existimos desde tiempos remotos, éramos un clan  
muy poderoso en la época de emperador Hirohito, llegamos a dominar una gran  
parte de Europa, y por supuesto casi toda Asia, pero nos vimos obligadas a  
huir por la estúpida Inquisición y quedamos relegadas a vivir en el olvido,  
somos un clan puramente femenino, dedicadas a la magia y a las artes  
marciales, vivimos pacíficamente; Nuestras únicas enemigas son las  
amazonas.  
/-/--/--/--/--/-/--/-/---/-/-/  
- Kasumi !  
- Hola Ranma como estás?  
- Está Akane contigo?  
- No, por supuesto que no, ella debería estar contigo – el tono de voz de  
Kasumi cambió, dejó de ser sereno y se notaba muy perturbado – pero no lo  
está cierto??  
- NO, peleamos y se vino sola del colegio, cuando llegué y no estabas  
supuse que estaba contigo – desde la cocina un hombre los escuchó y empez  
a llorar incontrolablemente  
- Eso significa que le pasó algo a mi hijita??? – dijo mientras se acercaba  
a Ranma- es tu culpa!  
- Mi culpa?  
- Si, siempre lo es! Y tu tendrás que traérmela de vuelta!!  
/-/--/--/--/--/-/--/-/---/  
- vimos en ti un enorme potencial – interrumpió Yami a Yuki  
- hey! Estaba hablando..  
- pero, pero.. como te llamas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Akane  
- Akane Tendo  
- Pero Akane tendrá ya tiempo de escuchar nuestra historia, por ahora lo  
importante es explicarle que hace aquí.  
- Si – dijo Misao una anciana a la que Akane reconoció como una de las  
mujeres a las que golpeó – Yami tiene razón  
- Como así que tiempo?, yo tengo que irme a mi casa deben estar  
preocupados por mi – dijo al tiempo en que intentaba levantarse de la cama,  
y Yami la detenía  
- Tu no vas a ningún lado  
- Si no me dejan ir me encontraran, él lo hará, siempre lo hace  
- Él, quien?  
- Ranma, el siempre me protege  
- El muchacho al que querías demostrarle tu potencial? Así no lograras  
nunca nada, esperando a que el te solucione las cosas...  
- Es cierto, pero igual me va a buscar  
- No a menos de que lo evitemos  
- Evitarlo, como?  
- Evitarlo no, dudo que podamos hacer eso, mejor desviar su búsqueda,  
nublar su juicio, para que no te encuentre con facilidad.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Ranma trataba de pensar en donde podría encontrarse, pero nada cruzaba por  
su mente, lo único que podía ver, era la expresión de dolor y luego de asco  
en el rostro de Akane esa misma mañana.  
FLASHBACK  
- A que te refieres con eso??? no es más que una marimacho amotra  
kawaiikune...  
- Amigo  
- Que??  
- Creo que dijiste eso dem..- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase,  
Ranma sintió una cachetada y algunos sollozos.- demasiado fuerte...  
- BAKA!!!!!  
- Akane, yo, yo....  
- No me hables – él se levantó y se acercó a ella – y no te me acerques  
FENOMENO!!!  
Unos minutos después Ranma logró reaccionar y siguió a la chica del mazo,  
quien iba llorando de la rabia y de la impotencia ante las situaciones  
entre ella y su prometido porque tienes que ser tan estúpido?, (no  
entiendo porque disfrutas el lastimarme...) sus pensamientos se vieron  
interrumpidos por la voz de la persona a la que menos quería ver.  
- Akane lo lamento yo...  
- te me acerques – dijo tratando de mantenerse calmada  
- pero ( ahora me va a golpear con su mazo, volaré un poco y después todo  
estará bien)  
- Pero nada! Estoy cansada de tus insultos Ranma Saotome! Estoy cansada de  
ti y de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo  
- Ah! Y si es así porque me hablas?  
- Porque vives en MI casa, estudias en MI escuela y te metiste en mi vida  
como un maldito parásito, POR ESO! – la respuesta de Akane no solo había  
sido totalmente diferente a lo que el esperaba, sino que lo estaba  
insultando  
- Como si quisiera ser parte de tu patética existencia, no puedes hacer  
nada por ti misma, no puedes defenderte, no puedes cocinar, ni siquiera  
puedes actuar como una mujer normal!  
- No necesitaría defenderme, de no ser por ti maniático que atrae los  
problemas, yo por lo menos tengo definido mi sexo!!, además si soy tan  
terrible porque no te vas de MI casa y te casas con alguna de tus hermosas  
prometidas????  
END FLASHBACK  
Los recuerdos y los pensamientos tormentosos lo (de verdad me quiere fuera  
de su vida? Tanto así me detesta?) agobiaban hasta que una voz lo sacó de  
su estupor  
- Ranma – un preocupado anciano lo veía a los ojos  
- Maestro Happosai??, que hace usted aqu  
- Pues me enteré de la desaparición de mi queridísima Akane y vine a ayudar  
- Ayudar? Cómo puede Ud. Ayudar?  
- Pues haciendo que te muevas! Crees poder hacer algo ahí sentado mirando  
al cielo?  
- Pues...  
- No! Hay que agotar posibilidades, ya llamaste a todas sus amigas?  
- Sí, por supuesto, incluso llamé al Dr. Tofú – mientras que hablaban a sus  
espaldas un panda escribía frases de ánimo y Kasumi junto con Nabiki  
trataban de calmar a su padre que lloraba – Ya no sé que más hacer, no  
tengo ni una sola pista de lo que le pudo haber pasado.  
- Pues entonces habrá que buscarlas, tienes 20 minutos para recoger algunas  
cosas necesarias, partiremos en busca de ella  
- Sí maestro – Ranma subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su  
habitación, se tiró en su futón y pensó en ella .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno y que tal??, es el primer fic largo que escribo, y acepto cualquier  
sugerencia  
Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen reviews!!!  
Oh! Arigato Onnanoko por tú ayuda 


	2. TOMANDO DECISIONES

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece... a quién engaño, SOLO RANMA ME  
PERTENECE, lo demás es propiedad de Takahashi-san  
---------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO II  
TOMANDO DECISIONES

Ranma y Happosai salieron del dojo Tendo poco después sin tener idea de  
adonde dirijirse  
- y entonces hacia donde vamos?  
- No sé, tú dímelo  
- Yo??  
- Si tú, trata de concentrarte , de sentirla..  
- Creo que fue hacía el sur, al menos en mi sueño fue así..  
- Sueño?? - Ranma le contó el sueño que había tenido por semanas – eso  
puede significar que tuviste una predicción, y por lo tanto que tienes una  
conexión enorme con Akane, entonces hacía el sur vamos...  
/-/--/--/--/--/-/--/-/---/-  
- tienes algo de él?  
- Si – dijo Akane entregándoles una pañoleta que Ranma le había pedido el  
favor de guardar, Misao la cogió y la echó en un pequeño caldero junto con  
algunas hierbas.- para qué es?  
- para hacer que se confunda y no piense claramente  
- No le hará daño verdad?- preguntó Akane preocupada – pero algo dentro de  
ella lo impulsaba a hacerlo  
- No, al menos no uno físico, pero no te preocupes...  
- Bien, ahora repite después de nosotras:  
- Vendrá de noche cuando todo duerma,  
- vendrá de noche cuando todo duerma  
- vendrá de noche cuando el alma enferma se emboce en vida,  
- vendrá de noche cuando el alma enferma se emboce en vida,  
- vendrá de noche con su paso quedo  
- vendrá de noche con su paso quedo  
- Vendrá de noche y posará su dedo sobre la herida.  
- Vendrá de noche y posará su dedo sobre la herida.  
Luego de esto Yami hecho unos polvos azules al caldero y este produjo una  
pequeña explosión.  
Akane sintió una sensación de plenitud al hacer esto, como si estuviera  
predestinada a hacerlo, aunque seguía asustada y angustiada, en su pecho  
surgió algo que nunca había sentido, se sentía parte de algo importante.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/  
después de una larga caminata por los bosques fronterizos de Nerima los dos  
hombres se establecieron en un claro, montaron su carpa y se dispusieron a  
descansar, Ranma estaba realmente preocupado y se veía en sus ojos  
claramente  
- trata de dormir, si no descansas mañana no podrás hacer mucho, por hoy lo  
único que puedes es descansar  
- si tiene razón – Ranma se acostó y trató de dormir, lo que le costó un  
gran esfuerzo, pero justo cuando empezaba a descansar empezó a tener un  
sueño muy perturbador, eran imágenes mezcladas, cosas que había vivido con  
otras totalmente nuevas, la pelea contra Saffron, Akane tendida en el piso,  
él llorando y confesando sus sentimientos de pronto, el sueño cambió, ya no  
veía gente conocida, sino rostros borrosos, Vió a Akane al fondo de una  
habitación y trató de correr hacia ella, pero una pared invisible se lo  
impedía, notó como una anciana se la acercaba y Cerraba sus ojos, y luego  
tapaba su cara con un blanco lienzo – AKANE!!!!! NO! – gritó despertándose  
.  
/-/--/--/--/--/-/--/-/---/  
- que hará eso?? – dijo una intrigada Akane  
- pues, hará salir a flote sus temores, se sentirá desahuciado, solo y sin  
fuerzas  
- pero yo no quiero que él sufra  
- no va a sufrir más de lo que tú has sufrido, eso te lo aseguro  
- pero..  
- nada, ya es tarde muchacha, deberías dormir, mañana va a ser un día  
pesado – dijo Misao mientras que todas salían de la habitación.  
- Perdón como se llaman ustedes?  
- Si tienes razón que maleducadas fuimos–dijo la anciana volteándose hacia  
ella – ella es  
Yami, ella es Yuki y yo soy Misao, ahora duerme, mañana hablaremos  
Akane se recostó y trató de dormir, pero solo pensaba en Ranma y en lo que  
hubiera pasado si se hubieran casado.  
/-/--/--/--/--/--/-/  
Su corazón latía fuertemente no sabía que pensar, sus miedos más grandes  
estaban saliendo a flote, lo único a lo que el gran Ranma Saotome le tenía  
miedo era a perderla de nuevo, sus sentimientos afloraban, esos que sabía  
que existían, pero que siempre había negado, miró a su alrededor y se  
percató de que estaba en su tienda de campaña intentando dormir, salió sin  
hacer ruido y miró al cielo, acordándose de las muchas veces que juntos los  
dos habían contemplado el cielo estrellado en el techo encima de su  
habitación.  
El alba despertaba y con ella un muchacho que no había podido dormir más de  
una pocas horas  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
Al mismo tiempo una linda muchacha se levantaba de su cama tratando de  
reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, definitivamente no era un lugar  
en el que hubiera estado antes, tenía un olor peculiar, de alguna manera le  
recordaba a Cologne con sus pócimas y todo eso, era un cuarto pequeño pero  
muy cálido y tenía justo lo necesario. Justo en ese momento 2 de las  
mujeres con las que había hablado la noche anterior entraron sin aviso  
llevando con ellas a otra mujer desconocida para Akane  
- buenos días! – dijeron las tres al tiempo  
- buenas – contestó Akane sorprendida  
- Ella es Oshin  
- Hola Akane, eres más bonita de lo que me habían dicho – ella se sonroj  
un poco ante este comentario – y se ve que tienes potencial.  
- Gga gracias.  
- Como te dijimos anoche – intervino Yami – creemos que tienes un gran  
potencial y creemos que tu puedes ser....  
- Shhhhhhhhh – interrumpió Oshin  
- Quien?, quien puedo ser?  
- Como Yuki te estaba contando ayer, nuestras únicas enemigas son las  
amazonas, desde tiempos remotos cuando solo éramos nosotras 2 tribus  
pacíficas, éramos amigas, nos ayudábamos mutuamente hasta que un día la  
heredera de la supremacía amazona se enamoró del prometido de Sousui,  
nuestra líder, desde ese día nuestras tribus viven en guerra, fuimos  
desplazadas de nuestras tierras sagradas, porque ellas nos ganaban en  
número y hasta el día en que nuestra líder vuelva, o que una nueva nazca  
con el suficiente poder para derrotar a esas herejes y nos devuelva el  
lugar que nos corresponde no viviremos en paz, y eso es todo lo que  
nosotras las Kuroiniji pedimos, justicia e igualdad.- dijo Misao  
- Desde hace milenios hemos buscado a la que puede devolvernos nuestro  
lugar, pero nunca lo hemos logrado, por largos años encontramos jóvenes con  
mucha fuerza, pero sin la grandeza espiritual que este puesto necesita, de  
nada sirve la fuerza bruta si no se sabe usar.  
- Nosotras andábamos buscando a la heredera de la supremacía amazona,  
cuando de casualidad te vimos a ti, y percibimos en ti una gran aura.  
- Eso fue hace ya varios meses, pero luego escuchamos de una joven que  
había sobrevivido al poder de Saffron y al poder del Kinjakan; por  
supuesto decidimos buscarla a ella, ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte  
para todo esto, pero nunca te descartamos a ti, algunas de nosotras te  
vigilaban, mientras que otras buscábamos a la extraordinaria muchacha que  
vivió, enorme fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la misma, as  
que esperamos el momento justo para contactarte y aquí estás!  
- Entonces ustedes piensan que yo puedo ser la reencarnación de su líder?  
- No la reencarnación no, eres demasiado poderosa incluso para eso, creemos  
que eres la nueva líder, capaz de muchas cosas más  
- QUE!!!. Como pueden creer eso si no me puedo defender de las otras  
prometidas de Ranma, ni de nadie.  
- De nadie?  
- Y que son todos esos muchachos del Furinkan?  
- Ellos, no son gran cosa, yo me refiero a artistas marciales.  
- Algo son, y por algo debes empezar, además tu fuerza no se mide por que  
tan duro, o a cuantos logras golpear, se mide por la grandeza de tu  
interior, por lo perseverante e inteligente que eres.  
- Pero no soy lo suficiente valiente, además si he entendido, ustedes  
pretenden que yo venza a la heredera de la supremacía amazona, es decir a  
Shampoo y eso nunca lo he podido hacer...  
- La conoces?  
- Si, es una de las tantas prometidas de Ranma  
- Ranma? Por cierto quien es ese muchacho, que es en tu vida  
- Él es solo un tonto con el que papá me comprometió, y Shampoo siempre  
trata de hacerme algo para quitarme del camino  
- Tonto? Segura de que solo es eso?  
- Yami! Este no es el momento!!  
- Sí sensei  
- Así que es tu prometido, necesitas más pruebas Akane?, la situación es la  
misma, ella intenta robarte a tu prometido y eso no lo vamos a permitir  
- Eso a mi no me importa, por mi que se lo lleven- dijo Akane poniendo una  
cara muy melancólica – lo que me molesta es que ella, y las demás  
prometidas, incluyéndolo a él mismo se estén siempre burlando de mí y  
pisoteando mi orgullo.  
- Estamos avanzando...  
- Ahora ves, nos podemos ayudar mutuamente, el derrotar a esa amazona nos  
ayudará a todos – Akane adoptó una pose pensativa durante unos minutos ( es  
cierto, pero yo no quiero lastimar a mi familia, y deben estar preocupados,  
además él ya debe estar buscándome y en mi corazón sé que lo que más deseo  
es que me encuentre)  
- Nosotras te podemos entrenar, tu recuperas tu orgullo y nosotras nuestro  
lugar en el mundo, que tal???  
- Es una decisión agobiante, que te parece si lo piensas mientras damos un  
recorrido por el lugar que seguramente será tu hogar...- salieron de la  
habitación y Akane siguió a las mujeres impresionándose cada vez más con  
cada paso estaba en un gran recinto con miles de puertas, llegaron a un  
vestíbulo tan grande que el dojo completo cabría allí y sobraría espacio,  
las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas por resplandecientes antorchas, y  
al fondo una gran escalera de mármol conducía a pisos superiores, Akane no  
tenía palabras para describirlo, nunca en su vida había visto algo así, ni  
siquiera en todos los lugares extraños que había visitado cuando era  
secuestrada – impresionante cierto? – ella solo pudo asentir – ven vamos a  
mostrarte un lugar que sé que te va a encantar – caminaron un poco más  
hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble que se abrió sola – este es nuestro  
dojo – entraron a una gran sala circular casi totalmente blanca a excepción  
del techo que era de un azul intenso – estas son nuestras discípulas y  
algunas otras instructoras – eran alrededor de 80 jóvenes entrenando y  
otras 20 mujeres ayudándoles, una anciana como Cologne se les acercó por  
detrás sin que Akane se percatara, y le pegó en la cabeza con un báculo  
- Tienes que fijarte, estar siempre alerta!  
- Y ella es Youbo, nuestra matriarca –dijo Yami orgullosa  
- Maestra le presento a Akane  
- Así que tú eres la famosisima Akane, si veo un gran poder en ti podría  
ser –dijo volteando se a ver a Misao – pero necesita de mucho  
entrenamiento.  
- Mu, mucho gusto – dijo Akane sin saber como comportarse.  
- El gusto es mío – respondió Youbo tomando la mano extendida de Akane –  
entonces has tomado ya una decisión??  
- Pues yo...  
- Antes de que me digas algo, te advierto que, si aceptas quedarte aquí y  
entrenar con nosotras, deberás que hacer todo lo que te ordenemos sin  
oponerte ni hacer preguntas de ningún tipo y desde ahora te aviso que  
desearás no haber sabido nada de nosotras, porque lo que viene no est  
fácil pues te aseguro que nunca llegaras a imaginar lo terrible que un  
entrenamiento puede llegar a ser.  
Ella estaba totalmente confundida, en su cabeza se mezclaban todos los  
recuerdos que tenía de Ranma, lo que la había vivido al lado de su familia  
antes de que él llegara y la nueva opción que se le presentaba, todo  
formando un enredo en su cabeza que nadie habría logrado desenvolver  
fácilmente. Tenía que tomar una determinación muy difícil, quizás la más  
difícil de su vida: volver a casa y seguir con su vida normal, olvidándose  
de su orgullo y de la promesa que alguna vez había hecho en la tumba de su  
mamá, la de ser siempre la mejor en todo; o... alejarse de él, de su  
familia, y de todo lo importante para ella, y luchar por hacer su sueño  
realidad, por sentirse digna de estar a su lado sin ser pisoteada, por  
recuperar su lugar, el que todos esos problemas que ocasionaban los amores  
y desamores de Ranma le habían arrebatado, por poderse llamar a si misma  
una verdadera artista marcial. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que pensaban  
ellos, todos de ella  
FLASHBACK  
Akane se había ido a la casa se su amiga Sayuri a estudiar, así que lleg  
más tarde de lo acostumbrado al dojo, entró con cautela sin que lo nadie lo  
notara y subió a su habitación, cuando estaba apunto de abrir, escuch  
murmullos en la habitación de Ranma así que se acercó a escuchar  
- lo sé – Akane reconoció la voz de su padre, Soun  
- pero ella es feliz así - esta vez era Ranma el que hablaba  
- pero vive engañada y eso tú lo sabes, debes casarte con ella – ahora era  
Tío Genma  
- si hijo, creo que deberían casarse ya, ella realmente necesita  
protección y debe aprender a comportarse siempre como una dama, porque si  
es cierto que es muy dulce, hay momentos en los que se comporta como un  
niño - tia Nodoka hablaba  
- dulce??? Ella?, como tu lo acabas de decir no es mas que una marimacho y  
yo no quiero casarme con alguien así.!!, aunque sé que mi deber es  
proteger a Akane, ella es demasiado torpe y débil. Nunca puede cuidarse  
sola. Eso lo entiendo, Akane sería incapaz de sobrevivir sin mi .. No es  
capaz de hacer nada en condiciones normales, si yo no estuviera siempre ah  
para sacarla de los problemas en los que se enreda, ya estaría perdida.  
END FLASHBACK   
- yo, yo realmente – esos recuerdos realmente hacían que Akane se sintiera  
mal  
- no importa te comprenderé si no aceptas, es muy difícil...  
- no, SI ACEPTO, es posible que esté arriesgando muchas cosas de mi vida,  
pero necesito mejorar, y respetarme a mi misma, y hasta que eso no pase,  
nadie me va a respetar, además necesito mi orgullo de vuelta. –(necesito  
demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo no soy una inútil, sino todo lo  
contrario, que puedo valerme por mi misma ), completó Akane con su  
pensamiento.  
- Así se habla, con decisión. - El grupo de mujeres siguió caminando por  
alrededor de una hora mostrándole el lugar a Akane  
- Ya es hora de comer vamos... – entraron a una enorme y acogedora sala  
circular que tenía 6 mesas alargadas.  
/-/--/--/--/--/-/--/-/---/  
- maestro, maestro- dijo con moviendo con suavidad al viejo Happosai – ya  
es hora de irnos  
- mmm, otro ratico más mami... –Ranma lo miró incrédulo ( mami??)  
- maestro- dijo alzando un poco la voz – maestro, MAESTRO!!! – el viejito  
se levantó de un salto.  
- Que pasó??  
- Ya es hora de irnos  
- Eh... si es verdad, yo prepararé algo de desayuno mientras tu guardas la  
carpa.  
------------------------------------  
les gustó??? Eso espero, dejen reviews....  
partes del hechizo, son sacados de un poema de Miguel de Unamuno 


	3. ACEPTANDO ERRORES

Disclaimer: ya lo sé, nada de esto me pertenece...  
Todo es obra de Takahashi-san  
Hice algunos cambios en el cap 2 por si acaso quieren leer la versión  
mejorada antes de leer este...  
Gracias por todos los reviews  
----------------------------------------------  
CAPITULO III  
ACEPTANDO ERRORES

Las mujeres comían placenteramente, un desayuno exquisito, aún más rico de  
lo que solía hacer Kasumi.  
- Tendrás curiosidad de saber donde estás no es cierto? – Akane asintió –  
Bueno pues muy lejos de Nerima, en Okayama  
- Pero si eso está al otro lado del país, como llegamos aquí tan rápido???  
- Con magia por supuesto!!, aunque antes de llegar hicimos una pequeña  
parada a comer en un pequeño pueblo, esto de la magia cansa, realmente  
cansa  
- En serio, magia??? , además pararon y yo no me di cuenta??? (seguramente  
estaba todavía dormida)  
- Si, recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?  
- Sí claro  
- Eso fue un hechizo, para que Ranma tuviera malos sueños y recordara cosas  
dolorosas para él.  
- No te preocupes–dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de Akane – además t  
sabias lo que estabas haciendo no es así?, dentro de ti algo te decía que  
ese era tu lugar, que en ese momento debías estar haciendo eso, o me  
equivoco?- Akane se limitó a permanecer callada.  
Terminaron de comer mientras que las mujeres que le contaban algo más  
acerca de su historia y de su clan.  
- Vamos es hora de empezar, tenemos mucho que hacer- Yuki y Youbo se  
levantaron junto con Akane y salieron del comedor – lo primero que haremos  
es darte otras ropas, más cómodas para entrenar, y un poco más acordes con  
el lugar – Akane todavía llevaba su uniforme, que estaba un poco raído por  
la pelea que tuvo con las mujeres que se convertirían muy pronto en su  
familia.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Ranma trataba de mantenerse calmado, mientras que intentaba que la carpa  
cupiera en su bolsa, se sentía frustrado, no lograba ni siquiera realizar  
una tarea tan sencilla y conocida para él, miró al cielo y recordó lo que  
alguna vez Akane le dijera mientras contemplaban el cielo en el tejado, que  
el cielo puede ser reflejo de los sentimientos; Y ciertamente así era, él  
estaba agobiado y desahuciado, no concebía el hecho de perder a Akane de  
nuevo, no podía permitir que ella estuviera lejos de su protección por  
mucho tiempo, y el cielo no era diferente, las nubes estaban grises,  
arremolinadas una sobre la otra, mostrando un oscuro futuro, prediciendo  
una lluvia intensa y amarga  
Ranma intentó apartar la melancolía de su mente, lo que más deseaba en este  
momento, aparte de estar con Akane, era poder relajarse y centrarse como le  
habían enseñado toda su vida, porque si seguía así no conseguiría nada,  
pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, todo en lo que intentaba  
pensar, de una u otra manera, lo llevaban a ella.  
Y se recriminó todas las veces en que la había insultado, recordó todo lo  
que le había hecho, desde el primer día en que la conoció empezó a  
insultarla, agrandando cualquiera de sus defectos y seguramente haciendo  
que creyera que no tenía ninguna cualidad... Él lo sabia la había humillado  
de una manera increíble, provocando que otras personas se sintieran con el  
mismo derecho de tratarla mal, porque sí él, la persona q se suponía debía  
protegerla, la trataba así, que le hacía pensar a las personas que le  
tenían rencor que debían tratarla mejor??, sí el lo había arruinado todo,  
seguramente había arruinado todas la oportunidades que alguna vez llegara a  
tener con Akane, si es que alguna vez existieron, porque él estaba  
convencido de que una mujer como ella que podía tener a quien y cuando  
quisiera a sus pies , no se iba a fijar en un pobre fenómeno como él.  
( solo espero qué no me odies demasiado, y que vuelvas conmigo a tu hogar)  
- Ranma ven a comer! – gritó el viejo Happosai  
- si ya voy – dijo Ranma embutiendo la carpa en la bolsa sin importarle más  
como había quedado.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Akane se sentía extrañamente cómoda entre esas personas, no se sentía como  
una persona ajena y nueva, todo lo contrario, era como si fuera el dojo,  
aún mejor, parecía que hubiera pasado su niñez entre esas columnas, como si  
el suelo hubiera sido testigo de sus caídas cuando empezó a caminar, y las  
paredes testigos de sus primeras palabras.  
Caminaron por unos minutos, permitiendo que Akane conociera más partes del  
majestuoso castillo.  
- este es el ala Oeste – dijo Yuki – este es un lugar al que no puedes  
venir sin previa autorización y sin el acompañamiento de un superior,  
entiendes??  
- si – contestó Akane intrigada  
- Bien hemos llegado – dijo tajante Youbo parando ante una puerta negra de  
acero – aquí guardamos las kuroiniji nuestras cosas más preciadas – Ella  
sacó una llave vieja y oxidada de su túnica y la introdujo en la enorme  
cerradura de la puerta – lo primero que haremos es darte ropa, una  
habitación mejor, y tú te darás un baño- Akane sonrió apenada ante esto  
último, entraron a una gran habitación cuadrada sin mucha ventilación, y  
con poca luz, abrieron un enorme baúl, y empezaron a escarbar buscando  
ropa, sacaron túnicas de diferentes colores, que no eran realmente del  
agrado de Akane, vestidos alguna vez hermosos pero que ahora estaban  
deteriorados por el tiempo, encontraron todo tipo de ropa, de todas las  
épocas y de culturas inimaginables, hasta que sacaron un pantalón ¾ color  
crema con grabados azules en los laterales y una blusita del mismo color  
sin mangas, Akane inmediatamente supo que ese era el atuendo que debía  
lucir, impactaba por su sencillez.  
- ese es!! - pensó Akane en voz alta  
- por supuesto, si te agrada esta será tu ropa – Youbo decía mientras Yuki  
buscaba más en el baúl, encontraron varios atuendos por el estilo y todos  
se los dieron a Akane – ahora vamos a mostrarte tú nueva habitación –  
caminaron hacia el noreste del castillo y se encontraron con otras puertas  
enormes – aquí son los dormitorios de las aprendices- entraron a una salita  
muy acogedora con una chimenea y algunos sillones frente a ésta – esa  
habitación de allá es la tuya – las tres mujeres caminaron y abrieron una  
puerta al sur de la chimenea.- de ahora en adelante este será tu hogar,  
bienvenida!!  
- tienes 3 horas para alistarte y descansar un poco, nosotras vendremos por  
ti.  
Era un lugar muy sencillo pero definitivamente muy confortable, al fondo  
había una ventana y al lado una cama, enfrente un pequeño escritorio, y al  
lado de la puerta de entrada estaba la puerta del baño (un baño para mi  
misma, que bien!), Akane cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se tumbó en la cama  
por unos minutos, luego tomó un largo y relajante baño tratando de no  
pensar en su familia. Salió del baño se secó y vistió, estaba realmente  
cómoda en ese atuendo, se podía mover fácilmente y se veía mucho más como  
una mujer que con la ropa holgada que solía usar para entrenar, su nueva  
ropa le quedaba un poco ceñida al cuerpo, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente  
para enmarcar sus curvas y su belleza (realmente me gustaría que Ranma me  
viera así...)  
De pronto Akane escuchó que llamaban a la puerta – querida ya estás lista??  
– dijo la voz de Oshin  
- si, ya salgo – salió de la habitación muy entusiasmada  
- ese color te sienta bien!  
- gracias – Salieron de los dormitorios y fueron al salón circular casi  
totalmente blanco que antes le mostraron a Akane – estos primeros días no  
será tan duro, empezaras con mostrarnos lo que sabes y poco a poco iremos  
corrigiéndote errores que puedas tener , por lo pronto tienes que hacer  
algo de calentamiento así que dale cuatro vueltas al dojo, esto corresponde  
más o menos a 3000 metros, algo fácil no??, después trabajaremos un poco el  
salto alto y ya veremos... – si!- Akane se disponía a partir - pero espera  
un segundo, no queremos que te lesiones, así que haz algunos estiramientos  
y después calientas...(n/a poquito no??)  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
En la población de Nerima una talentosa joven ganaba montones de dinero  
frente al dojo de su familia y ellos a su vez hablaban dentro seriamente  
- no podemos dejar que la gente se entere de que Akane desapareció, y aún  
mucho menos que Ranma está buscándola, sino esa cantidad de locos que  
siempre andan detrás de ellos, seguirían a Ranma y retrasarían la venida de  
mi hermana.  
- tienes mucha razón Kasumi, pero y que podríamos hacer – dijo Soun  
tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
- Nabiki ya se está encargando de eso – Dijo Nodoka mientras señalaba  
hacia fuera – además está aprovechando la situación muy bien.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Ranma comió sin ánimo y partió en busca de Akane al sur, tal y cómo sus  
instintos le decían, el maestro Happosai lo miró preocupado cuando llevaban  
unos minutos de camino.  
- mira aquí está el mapa – dijo tratando de distraer a Ranma – a donde  
iremos primero??  
Ranma lo examinó por unos instantes sin dejar de caminar – creo que a  
Kyoto, es lo más lógico no??  
- Si supongo – maestro y alumno caminaron sin decir una palabra, unas horas  
después el maestro demandó un merecido descanso  
- no!!, no podemos parar, tenemos que encontrarla  
- no llegaremos muy lejos sin comer y descansar de vez en cuando  
- pero...  
- pero nada! Vamos a descansar y punto. He dicho!  
- si maestro – Ranma sacó algunas provisiones de una mochila y las reparti  
entre los dos.  
- Ranma?  
- dígame maestro??  
- porqué estás tan mal??, es decir comprendo que Akane está desaparecida, y  
las veces que eso ha pasado has estado muy preocupado, pero esta vez estás  
diferente porqué??  
- es una buena pregunta – Ranma miró pensativo al cielo y notó que  
pequeñas gotitas caían - KUSO!! Me voy a volver una chica que fastidio! –  
volteó a mirar al maestro y respondió – tal vez porqué la última vez que la  
vi tuve una pelea con ella  
- pero si siempre estas peleando con ella, que tiene eso de diferente?  
- pues desde lo de Saffron – Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor y reflejó un  
profundo odio en sus ojos – yo he tratado de comportarme mejor con ella,  
además desde ese momento supe que necesitaba más de mi protección qu  
nunca, y además le hice una promesa silenciosa mientras que estaba en mis  
brazos y la creía muerta, le prometí que si volvía y no me dejaba,, Yo  
nunca la iba a dejar sola – la situación se estaba tornando extrañamente  
sentimentalista , el no solía conversar mucho con Happosai, y menos de  
cosas como éstas - y Ranma Saotome nunca incumple una promesa – dijo  
tratando de que la conversación tomará un curso normal, el de ´ yo soy el  
mejor ´  
- entiendo, entonces de alguna forma te culpas por lo que está sucediendo?  
- pues es que realmente es mi culpa, ella antes de conocerme estaba bien,  
yo siempre la meto en problemas, y en este caso en particular, si no le  
hubiera dicho todo lo que le dije, ella se hubiera ido conmigo al dojo y  
nada hubiera pasado  
- entonces reconoces que te equivocaste cada vez que la trataste mal?  
- si...  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- y nos podrías decir que tienen?  
- si, contrajeron una extraña enfermedad, y los dos aparecieron congelados  
de un momento a otro  
- tiene eso cura??  
- si, realmente lo único que hay que hay para hacer es esperar a que  
despierten, si los inducimos a despertarse, puede haber serias  
consecuencias  
- Cómo cuales?  
- bueno pues pueden perder la memoria, pueden despertar por unos segundos y  
no volver a despertar... pueden pasar muchas cosas  
- y podemos verlos?  
- no pero por una módica suma les podría dar fotos  
- si... – se escuchó decir en coro a la multitud que esperaba afuera del  
dojo  
- perfecto tomo pedidos – Nabiki empezó a anotar en su libreta ( que bien!!  
Voy a ganar mucho con esto, y le voy a dar un tiempo a Ranma, ahora lo  
único que tengo que hacer es desmentir cualquier rumor diferente a la  
enfermedad de estos dos)  
  
-----------------------------------  
los nombres y lugares utilizados en este fic, tienen un significado  
especial, y en el caso de los lugares, son reales.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado....  
Los espero en el cap IV UN SECRETO A VOCES, si pueden darme ideas, se los  
agradecería....  
SAYONARA!  
Reviews, reviews!!!!!  
Tsuki: algo te pareció conocido????, este capítulo lo escribí ese  
desastroso Jueves... 


	4. UN SECRETO A VOCES

Disclaimer...(ya ustedes saben todo eso así que..)  
Lamento la demora, es que no he tenido internet cerca y no había forma de  
publicarlo...  
Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, por cierto Maite-chan  
(maitechan53yahoo.com) , como hago para leer tus fics????, donde los  
tienes publicados??  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi queridisimo Dani (neko-chan 89) que ya  
acabó su fic de night walker "Lágrimas de sangre", te quedó muy, muy teso.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, y como siempre muchos reviews.  
  
-------------------------------  
CAPITULO IV  
UN SECRETO A VOCES

[4 días después de la partida de Ranma]  
En algún lugar de Nerima, dos estudiantes hablaban  
- Hoy tampoco vino  
- no?? Que lastima, hubiera sido bueno verla  
- si hubiera sido una gran oportunidad sin el pesado de Saotome cerca..  
- realmente esa chica Tendo es muy bonita. – Un muchacho de ropa amarilla  
caminaba cerca cuando escuchó tal conversación.  
QUE?? Cómo así que mi queridísima Akane no asistió hoy a la escuela, estar  
enferma?? – preguntó alarmado Rioga mientras zarandeaba a uno de los  
muchachos, luego les dio la espalda y empezó a gritar – Y SAOTOME ESTÁ CON  
ELLA?, ESE APROVECHADO YA VERÁ, YO VOY A LUCHAR POR EL HONOR DE AKANE!!! –  
los dos estudiantes se alejaban poco a poco de él temiendo por su  
seguridad, Rioga volteó a verlos al mismo tiempo en que preguntaba – saben  
ustedes donde está el restaurante U-chan´s??- al verse sólo qued  
desconcertado y de pronto lo vió, un gran cartel enfrente de él que decía :  
U-chan´s... – te he encontrado!!, sabía que no soy tan malo para las  
direcciones – decía un emocionado Rioga, entró al local y encontró a una  
hermosa jovencita cocinando plácidamente – hola Ukyo como vas??- ella le  
respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de que esperara – claro, te espero en  
esa mesa – dijo Rioga mientras señalaba una mesa en el rincón.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Una molesta Nabiki andaba por las calles de Nerima sin saber que hacer  
(kuso!!! No lo puedo creer Touya no baka, como pudo dejar que se  
enteraran), la muchacha encontró después de un largo tiempo su objetivo, un  
muchacho alto, delgado, algo guapo, que quién la vió sintió temor, mucho  
temor, - ho, hola Nabiki cómo estás?? – si las miradas mataran, ese  
muchacho estaría....  
- que cómo estoy?? cómo estoy?? cómo estoy?? ERES TONTO O QUE!!! Como  
crees que estoy, te dije que nadie debía enterarse de eso! Te pagu  
muchisimo para que desmintieras los rumores de que mi hermana no se había  
ido de Nerima, y los de Ranma buscándola!!!, ahora toda Nerima sabe y ya no  
puedo hacer nada.  
- aishkarazu!  
- aishkarazu!??? De que me sirven tus disculpas, no hiciste tu trabajo y yo  
no te pago así de simple  
- QUE??  
- como lo oyes, es más necesito que me devuelvas los $10000 yens que te di  
en adelanto  
- no eso no!!  
- no? Como así que no?? – la discusión siguió por varios minutos terminando  
en un –gracias fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – Nabiki con un montón  
de billetes en sus manos –  
- si.. cuandop quieras - y un temeroso Touya quién aprendió que a Nabiki  
Tendo nadie le gana en cuestiones de dinero  
( si!! Al menos algo bueno saqué de esta situación, recuperé mi dinero,  
pero y ahora que va a pasar con mi hermana???, ojalá Ranma no se demore en  
encontrarla) Nabiki siguió camino a su casa contando una y otra vez los  
billetes en sus manos.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Ukyo atendió a sus clientes y se dirigió a Rioga  
- hola como estás??  
- bien y tú??  
- perfecto, el negocio va muy bien y voy muy bien en el estudio  
- que bien!, oye sabes algo de Ranma??  
- no realmente no, estos últimos días estuve de viaje y hoy no asistí a  
clases, porque lo preguntas?  
-Porque escuché hoy a unos jóvenes de la escuela diciendo que mi amada  
Akane no había asistido, y que Ranma tampoco  
- QUE????  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la ciudad, en el lugar de la competencia,  
el Nekohanten una anciana permitía a su nieta por fin salir de un cuarto  
oscuro en el que se había encontrado por la última semana.  
- Bien Shampoo, no esperaba menos de ti – Cologne ayudaba a su nieta a  
levantarse del piso.  
- Gracias abuela, fue entrenamiento duro pero valer la pena – dijo una  
agotada Shampoo – ahora si no molestar querer darme un baño y luego comer  
- es una muy buena idea nietecita.- en ese momento un joven de ropas  
blancas entró a la parte de atrás del negocio, donde estaban las dos  
amazonas – que haces tú acá!, te dije que cuando llegaras te quedaras  
atendiendo!, además que te crees para entrar así a mi casa!!  
- lo, lo siento – dijo un asustado Mouse – es que venía a contarle algo  
importante de Saotome y creí que le interesaría  
- de airen?? Qué pasó con él?  
- si muchacho di de una vez!!  
- es que escuché hoy por las calles que Akane y Saotome llevan varios días  
sin asistir al colegio  
- QUE??? – gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- no han asistido a clases?  
- no, según lo que escuche no  
- que podría pasarle a Ranma?  
- será que mi adorada Akane está enferma? – dos jóvenes entraron al  
restaurante uno alto acompañado por una muchacha muy bonita - Ukyo? – ella  
estaba con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados – Ukyo tienes clientes  
- ah???, ya vuelvo Rioga – dijo levantándose – en que les puedo servir?  
- queremos dos okonomiyakis de carne para comer acá – el joven volteó aq  
mirar a su acompañante – quieres algo más?  
- un refresco estaría bien  
- enseguida se los llevo a la mesa, siéntense – los dos jóvenes ocuparon  
una mesa cercana a Rioga  
- y porqué te trato tan mal?? – la muchacha tenía la mano en la mejilla del  
joven – hiciste negocios con ella?  
- si – Rioga sin querer escuchaba la conversación - es que pagaba muy bien  
– ella lo miraba acusatoriamente – no me mires así, yo sé que con ella no  
es bueno hacer negocios, pero es que casi es tu cumpleaños y quería darte  
un buen regalo además – su novia lo interrumpió dándole un beso  
- que tierno!!!!  
- no son adorables? – dijo Ukyo a Rioga mientras que pasaba con los platos  
para la pareja – aquí está su orden, ya traigo los refrescos  
- gracias – la joven se alejó ruborizada del muchacho – pero eso no es  
excusa – siguió recriminándolo como si el beso nunca hubiera ocurrido,  
mientras que Ukyo se volvía a alejar – con Nabiki Tendo no se hacen  
negocios! – Rioga prestó atención al escuchar ese nombre – y menos aún si  
se tratan de su hermana menor – Al escuchar hablar de su amada Rioga perdi  
el equilibrio y se cayó de la silla en la que estaba balanceándose – est  
usted bien señor??  
- si muchas gracias – Ukyo dejó el refresco en la mesa de la pareja y se  
sentó junto al recién recuperado Rioga  
- que te pasó?  
- escucha lo que están hablando y luego te explico  
- Rioga eso es de mala educación  
- hazlo, después me entenderás – Ukyo lo miró mal, pero aún así le hizo  
caso  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- Shampoo ponerse ropa decente e ir a buscar a airen  
- pero si así te ves bien!!  
- oh callar chico pato – dijo enojada la amazona mientras le pegaba un puño  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/  
- solo se trataba de no dejar que cierto asunto saliera a la luz pública,  
mantener oculta una información  
- que información?  
- pues es que no debo.... hey! No me mires así no es justo, siempre me  
convences – ella lo miraba con cara de perrito regañado – aunque creo que  
no está mal decírtelo, si alfin y al cabo, ya se sabe no es cierto?? –  
preguntó Touya tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.  
- exacto  
- bueno, es que la hermana menor de Nabiki desapareció hace varios días y  
Ranma, el prometido de ella salió a buscarla – Ukyo y Rioga se miraron el  
uno a otro sorprendidos – y pues yo tenía que desmentir esa versión y dar a  
la luz pública, una de que ellos dos estaban gravemente enfermos  
- y eso era todo?? Porqué no quería que se enterara el resto de la gente??  
- no sé, verdad que esa familia es muy extraña?? – Touya terminó su comida  
y miró a su novia – ya podemos irnos??  
- si, ya no me cabe más  
- cuanto le debo?? – dijo Touya extendiendo su mano con billetes a Ukyo,  
quién le cogió la mano y empezó a preguntarle acerca de Ranma y no lo solt  
hasta diez minutos después, cuando Rioga la convenció de ir a averiguar al  
dojo Tendo  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Las dos amazonas caminaban por las calles de Nerima realmente apuradas  
seguidas por el chico de lentes.  
- Aún no entender por qué Shampoo no poder saltar  
- porqué te haría daño después de ese entrenamiento – en eso una pareja  
pasó cerca de ellos  
- que extraño que esa joven se comport  
- si, cuál habrá sido su interés en Saotome  
- no sé, pero sabes? No volvamos al U-chan´s en unos días te parece??  
- si es una buena idea, esa pareja, Tendo y Saotome realmente traen  
problemas...  
- escuchar eso abuela?? Chica esa de la espátula saber algo, tener que  
verla.  
/--/--/--/-/--/--/  
- escuchaste eso???  
- mi Ran-chan está buscando a Akane, está perdiendo el tiempo  
- a que te refieres con eso??? – en eso Shampoo entró al restaurante  
- que haces tú acá – dijo Ukyo asumiendo una posición de batalla  
- hoy no venir para eso, venir para que tu contarme lo que saber de airen  
– Ukyo la miró desconfiada – si Shampoo hubiera venido a pelear ya hubiera  
atacado  
- si es verdad, pues lo que sé es que...... – Ukyo contó todo lo que había  
escuchado de los dos jóvenes, y lo que Rioga le había contado  
- aja!!, bruja de Nabiki Tendo obligar a airen a buscar a chica violenta  
del mazo – Shampoo tenía una expresión de rabia  
- tenemos que evitar que la encuentre, si Akane está lejos tendré asegurado  
a mi Ran-chan  
- eso no ser cierto airen ser mío – las dos jóvenes se miraron y se  
prepararon para atacar  
- NO! – gritó Cologne interrumpiendo a las jóvenes – no ven que se pueden  
ayudar???  
- yo ayudar a chica de la espátula...  
- yo trabajando con esa loca?? – Ukyo señaló a Shampoo  
- que significar eso? – Empezaron a pelear – ouch!!! Eso doler – Cologne le  
había pegado con su bastón – por que ser eso?  
- porqué no me escuchaste, ustedes – dijo mirándolas fijamente – en este  
momento deben unirse , si unirse – repitió al ver la cara de desagrado de  
las jóvenes – ya tendrán tiempo de pelear ustedes dos por mi yerno, pero  
por ahora, pueden sacar a su más grande oponente de la competencia  
- Gran oponente – Ukyo interrumpió – si no es capaz de hacer nada de lo que  
yo hago, es mas nada de lo que ninguna de nosotras sabe hacer – Shampoo  
asinti  
- ya lo sé, en la mayoría de sentidos, ella no es competencia, es una chica  
torpe, mala cocinera, mala artista marcial, y poco agraciada, pero por si  
no se han dado cuenta, mi yerno se preocupa por ella, ya sea porqué vive  
con ella y la familia lo obliga o por algo más – las caras de las muchachas  
inspiraba temor, decían como un ´ Akane Tendo te voy a matar ´- entienden?  
- si tenemos que aliarnos solo por unos días  
- ser buena idea, pero no acostumbrarse, Shampoo todavía querer pelear  
contigo  
- y tu chico cerdo??? – dijo Cologne mirando a Rioga – nos vas a ayudar, a  
ti también te conviene, si el yerno se aleja de Akane, ella será tuya...-  
Rioga lo meditó por unos segundos (si es una buena idea, así podré vengarme  
de Ranma y tener por fin a mi hermosisima Akane)  
- si! acepto  
- bien, entonces tienen una hora para prepararse para viajar, nos veremos  
aquí y partiremos, mientras tanto yo haré algunas averiguaciones.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- más rápido! – gritaba Youbo a una agotada Akane – tu puedes!  
- no pu e do más – decía Akane mientras se tiraba en el piso – lo si en to  
maes tra pero no pue do mas.  
- está bien lo has hecho bien - Oshin miraba preocupada a Akane –  
definitivamente no nos equivocamos, tienes mucho potencial, pero no lo has  
aprovechado, no has entrenado, a lo largo de esta semana te hemos  
observado, y nos dimos cuenta de que necesitas aprender mucho.  
- yo si he entrenado – dijo Akane, recuperando el aliento – lo he hecho  
toda mi vida  
- entonces quién te entrenó no te tomó en serio, quién fue?  
- mi padre – Akane sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho (es verdad papá nunca  
me dedico mucho tiempo en el entrenamiento, por eso es que quiere a Ranma,  
una persona capaz de llevar el dojo.... yo sólo cuadro ahí, porqué soy la  
única que se aguanta a Ranma)  
- pero no te preocupes, acá te vamos a enseñar muchas cosas, y vas a ser  
mejor incluso que el mismo Ranma!  
- que?? Eso es imposible  
- si no tienes confianza en ti misma, nada vamos a poder hacer  
- si maestra...  
- vamos a empezar por lo básico, ya sabemos que tienes mucha fuerza, as  
que eso puede esperar un poco, por otro lado tenemos que mejorar tu  
velocidad, y tu equilibrio....  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
  
BIENVENIDOS A YOKOHAMA  
Leyó Ranma en el cartel que estaba frente suyo (hemos llegado a nuestro  
primer destino)  
- bueno Ranma separémonos y nos encontramos aquí en cuatro horas te  
parece??  
- si maestro – Ranma sacó la foto que tenía de Akane, se quedó mirándola  
por un buen rato, era de ella disfrazada de Julieta, era la foto más  
reciente que había podido encontrar con el afán. – yo iré a posadas y usted  
a restaurantes bien?  
- buena idea, entonces rápido nos vemos – el maestro Happosai se alej  
dejando solo a Ranma con sus pensamientos (creo que tomamos el camino  
incorrecto, que tal que en mi sueño me haya equivocado, y si era al norte,  
o a cualquier otro lado que no fuera el sur???, que pasará con Akane??,  
porqué confío en un tonto sueño, lo que me dijo el maestro será verdad??  
Tengo una conexión con ella?), empezó a caminar mostrándole la foto a cada  
una de las personas a las que veía, - han visto ustedes a esta jovencita??  
- no, lo siento  
- seguro?  
-si, si hubiera visto a alguien tan bello seguro me acordaría  
- gracias – todo el día fue así, Ranma estaba desesperado, las cuatro horas  
pasaron, y se reunió con Happosai – tuvo alguna suerte maestro?  
- no y tú?  
- nada  
- bueno no te preocupes, falta mucho camino por recorrer, y nos llevan  
buena ventaja aún al ritmo de Akane....  
- si tiene razón  
- ahora que te parece si almorzamos??  
- muy bien, venga allí vi un restaurante bueno y barato – los 2 hombres  
caminaron, (será que le digo al maestro mis dudas al maestro???, no mejor  
no, no puedo admitir que me equivoque, no al menos hasta estar seguro)(n/a  
lo que hace el orgullo) - mire ahí está.  
- tenías razón, se ve bien...almorzaron y salieron de nuevo a caminar hasta  
la siguiente población, llevaban dos horas de camino, cuando Ranma de  
pronto paró (no me estaré alejando de ella, que tal que la est  
abandonando?, no puede ser ...), se sentía increíblemente inseguro, (porqu  
me siento así, si no confío en mí no voy a llegar a ningún lado)  
- Ranma?? Que sucede?  
- nada maestro no se preocupe, sigamos  
- no, no me parece una buena idea, contigo así no llegaremos muy lejos  
debes descansar  
- claro que no, yo puedo seguir..  
- no, no puedes seguir y punto, nos quedamos aquí....- y así fueron los  
siguientes días, Ranma dudando y deteniéndose constantemente retrasándolos.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- ya está, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a tu abuela  
- no tardar mucho, abuela ser cumplida  
- eso espero, aunque no me vendría comer algo más mientras que aparece,  
Ukyo me podrías dar otro okonomiyaki?  
- por supuesto Rioga, Mouse tu también quieres??  
- bueno, gracias – en unos minutos los dos muchachos estaban comiendo y  
cuando estaban a la mitad Cologne llegó.  
- bien ya podemos irnos, averigüe que mi yerno está con Happy y que  
salieron hacía el oriente.  
- partir ya!!  
- dejad de comer!! – gritó la abuela- es hora de irnos  
- si!- los dos dejaron de comer recogieron su equipaje y se caminaron hacía  
la puerta, los demás los siguieron y salieron como un extrañamente unido  
grupo.

---------------------------------  
y que tal????  
Reviews, muchos reviews!!!!  
Por cierto estoy escribiendo un fic de Harry Potter, podrían leerlo, sus  
opiniones son muy importantes (está en ingles, espero que no les  
moleste...)  
Gracias...


	5. UN NO MUY FELIZ REENCUENTRO

DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece....  
Lamento la tardanza, pero es que estaba de viaje y no tenía un computador  
cerca, además estaba descansando, claro está que me enfermé así que no fue  
tan bueno como podría haber sido...  
Como sea, espero que les guste...  
---------------------  
  
CAPITULO V  
UN NO MUY FELIZ REENCUENTRO  
  
Youbo, Yuki y Oshin llevaron a Akane a otra sala del castillo que ella no  
conocía, era un pequeño dojo, muy bien equipado, con un jardín en la parte  
trasera  
- empecemos – dijo Youbo – ves esas tablas? – dijo señalando en el jardín  
unas cuantas tablas puestas sobre unas cenizas – ahí vamos a arreglar tu  
equilibrio, eso va a estar prendido, y poco a poco te iremos quitando  
tablas, hasta que no quede ninguna, así que debes ser rápida y si te caes  
deberás saltar para no quemarte entendiste???  
- si sensei, pero no es muy peligroso?  
- algo, pero no te preocupes, tú concéntrate, y te irá bien, claro está que  
primero haremos unos 2 o 3 intentos antes de prender las brasas, para que  
veas cómo es...  
- ven Akane, por aquí – dijo Yuki extendiéndole la mano – debes subir  
- pero es muy alto!  
- Yuki bájalo un poco – si Oshin  
- empezaras con algo sencillo, así cerca al suelo para que puedas saltar, y  
subirte, pero eso irá subiendo, e irá tornándose más difícil, ahora empieza  
- hai! - Akane subió a las tablas con ayuda de Yuki – ahora que debo hacer?  
- llegar al final sin caerte, Yuki te quitará tablas, y tu debes estar  
alerta  
- está bien! – y así empezó el entrenamiento de Akane, Yuki empezó por  
quitar la tabla en que Akane estaba parada, ella sintió el movimiento y  
rápidamente se cambió de tabla, Akane estaba concentrada, quitaron otra  
tabla o al menos eso intentaba, otra tabla empezó a pensar en su familia  
otra tabla y se cayó.  
- estás bien?  
-si, gracias Yuki  
- tienes que concentrarte más!  
- hai – y empezó otra vez, esta vez lo logró, llego al final sin caerse,  
claro estuvo muchas veces a punto de caer, pero lo logró.  
- ahora si de verdad, Yuki prende eso  
- si sensei – Akane quién estaba subida en las tablas empezó a sentir  
muchisimo calor, y nerviosismo – lista Akane?  
- si – ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez muy asustada, y  
prácticamente no caminó, se quedó estática mientras que Yuki quitaba  
tablas, de pronto las tablas se agotaron y Akane se cayó, trató de  
impulsarse para no quemarse pero no pudo, puso las manos para el impacto,  
cuando había empezado a sentir un poco de dolor, sintió de pronto como una  
fuerza extraña la jalaba  
- estás bien???  
- Akane en que pensabas???  
- lo siento sensei, si, si me encuentro bien, me arden las manos pero... un  
momento – Akane se percató de que estaba al lado contrario del puente que  
debía pasar – como llegué aquí?  
- con magia, que creías que te íbamos a dejar asar???  
- eh... no – Akane se ruborizó  
- entonces inténtalo de nuevo, y no te preocupes por tus manos, no  
permitiremos que te queden cicatrices, por ahora el dolor será bueno para  
que aprendas  
- como usted diga sensei – Akane volvió a montarse en las tablas y realizó  
la tarea varias veces cayéndose todas, aunque cada vez, llegaba más lejos.  
- creo que es suficiente por hoy de esto, vamos a trabajar con tus  
reflejos, aunque están bien, tienes que reaccionar con más precisión y  
velocidad. – Oshin le puso un ungüento con olor extraño en las manos a  
Akane mientras que entraban de nuevo al dojo.  
- eso es para las cicatrices – Akane olió sus manos e hizo una mueca – si,  
lo sé no huele muy bien, pero es muy efectivo...  
- Ahora deberás atrapar todas las cosas que las tres te lancemos, y  
ponerlas en esa canasta del rincón, cada vez lo haremos más rápido, por  
cada una de las cosas que dejes caer, tendrás menos tiempo para dormir, y  
menos de comer, así que ALERTA!!  
- hai! – las tres kuroiniji empezaron a lanzar cosas pequeñas, con un gran  
tiempo entre cada cosa, pero aún así, Akane no podía alcanzar muchas cosas  
por el dolor en sus manos..  
- no pienses en el dolor, concéntrate - gritó Yuki mientras lanzaba una  
tetera – tu puedes! – la velocidad empezó a aumentar, y los objetos eran  
cada vez más grandes, muchos se cayeron, muchos otros le pegaban a Akane en  
el cuerpo...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Las tres mujeres, y los dos hombres caminaban muy apresuradamente hacia  
Matumoto su primer destino, en su camino, buscaban cualquier seña de que  
alguien hubiera acampado, lo que no era difícil, porque estaban en una zona  
de camping.....  
- si nos apuramos, es posible que los encontremos, conozco a Happy y a él  
le gusta descansar constantemente – Cologne iba delante de todos saltando  
en su bastón – si descansamos poco es muy posible.  
- Shampoo tener hambre y sed!  
- Yo también, estoy cansada – Ukyo se sostenía el estomago  
- si mi estomago está rugiendo – Rioga alegaba muy animadamente  
- yo..  
- tu no hablar chico pato – interrumpió Shampoo a Mouse – abuela poder  
comer???  
- si nietecita tienes razón, descansemos un poco y comamos.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
[una semana después de la desaparición de Akane]  
- sabe maestro, no me siento muy seguro de estar por estos lados, siento a  
Akane muy lejos de mi.  
- a que te refieres con eso Ranma?  
- no sé, y si escogimos mal el camino???, y si era al norte y no al sur???  
- yo creo en ti, y creo mucho en el poder de los sueños.  
-si, pero y si – Happosai lo interrumpió  
-y si, y si... que???, este no es momento para dudar, si quieres nos  
podemos devolver, pero perderíamos mucho tiempo, y dejaríamos de lado la  
única pista que tenemos  
- pista, que pista?  
- tu sueño, es lo único que tenemos, así que debemos considerarlo como  
pista.... sabes?- dijo el anciano tratando de no perder la paciencia –  
quedémonos acá para descansar y pensar un poco  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- hemos llegado a Matumoto, creo que deberíamos separarnos para buscar  
pistas – dijo Cologne dando, como siempre ordenes – tú por allá, tu por  
acá, tu chico cerdo, por esa calle, nietecita, tu ve por ese parque, yo iré  
por este lado, nos vemos al anochecer acá.  
- si abuela como tu decir... – todos siguieron las indicaciones y se  
encaminaron a buscar a sus amados, todos menos Mouse que estaba allí para  
que su Shampoo lo notara.  
( no me parece un lugar en el que el yerno haya estado) pensó Cologne  
mientras le preguntaba a la gente del lugar si había visto a un alto,  
guapo, joven de ojos azules que vestía una camisa roja, mientras tanto Ukyo  
y Shampoo contenían cada una por su parte las ganas de pegarle a cada una  
de las muchachitas que se emocionaban al ver la foro de Ranma, porqué cada  
una de ellas tenía una foto de él, le habían pagado mucho a Nabiki por una  
foto de él saliendo de la ducha y de él entrenando, respectivamente, vaya  
mujeres tan obsesivas, y claro como Ranma salía sin camisa en las dos  
fotos, las mujeres del pueblo decían todas estar seguras de nunca haber  
visto a tal hombre, de ser así, no se les hubiera olvidado tan fácil, por  
su parte Rioga mostraba una foto de una agraciada jovencita en el uniforme  
de gimnasia de su colegio, él también le había pagado una cuantiosa suma a  
Nabiki, a la que todos los hombres miraban fijamente y algunos exclamaban  
guau.!!!, Rioga no podía soportar más esto, no podía permitir que nadie  
viera a su Akane así....  
Mouse andaba muy aburrido, dando una descripción superficial de Ranma y  
Akane, sin importarle mucho importantes detalles, como el color de cabello,  
ni de ojos, ni la altura, ni nada por el estilo...  
Y así el día pasó y ellos no encontraron pista alguna que los condujera al  
guapisimo Ranma  
- Abuela, Shampoo no encontrar nada de airen  
- no te preocupes nietecita, ya lo encontraremos (ya lo haremos, aunque  
creo que vamos por el camino equivocado)  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- maestro?  
- si Ranma?  
- seguro que es buena idea seguir para el sur???  
- si lo estoy, además ya estamos próximos a llegar a Nagoya, nuestro  
siguiente destino, aunque si tu no estás seguro...  
- ese es el problema, estos últimos días he tenido sueños muy confusos, que  
me recuerdan cosas dolorosas, y que me hacen dudar...  
- si te parece, apenas lleguemos a Nagoya, llamó a algunos amigos que tengo  
en el norte del país, y les pido que me informen, con eso no perdemos  
tiempo devolviéndonos innecesariamente  
- pero y si no pasaron por la población en donde viven sus amigos??  
- no te preocupes tengo amigos en muchas ciudades, es imposible que no  
pasaran al menos por una de ellas  
- si, gracias maestro. – con esto siguieron su camino hasta Nagoya, en  
donde pararon y llamaron a los amigos de Happosai, uno en Mito, otro en  
Utonomiya, otro en Hitati, otro en Iwaki, y por último, otro en koriyama,  
el maestro dio la descripción detallada de Akane a cada uno de ellos, y  
ellos prometieron obtener la información algunos en unas horas, otros en  
dos días, dependiendo de que tan grande era la población  
- ahora sólo tenemos que esperar, no avanzaremos más, en caso que haya que  
devolvernos  
- y si son confiables??  
- por supuesto, son como yo, acaso no confías en mi??  
- claro que sí maestro – Ranma trataba de no reírse – vamos a dormir (si  
son como usted, no se habrán perdido de una muchacha tan bonita como Akane)  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
  
[semana y media después de la partida de Ranma, En Kohu]  
- ya hemos caminado mucho, y no hemos encontrado nada, en este pueblo,  
tampoco está mi Ran-chan – Ukyo estaba desesperada – seguro que usted nos  
está retrasando!! – dijo señalando a Cologne  
- tu no hablar así a mi abuela, ponerte en guardia!  
- tranquila Shampoo- Cologne puso una mano en el hombro de Shampoo – la  
señorita tiene razón al pensar eso, yo lo haría, pero esta no es una  
situación en la que me convenga hacer eso o si??  
- no tiene razón, lo siento – Ukyo estaba realmente arrepentida  
- no importa, llevo días, pensando en eso, y creo que me engañaron, no creo  
que el yerno esté por acá, deberíamos ir al norte  
- no al sur! – Rioga intervenía por fin en una conversación, hasta el  
momento, siempre estaba callado, y dejaba que ellas tomaran las decisiones  
- y porqué tendríamos que escucharte a ti?? – Cologne dijo con  
resentimiento  
- y porqué deberíamos escucharla a usted, usted fue la que nos hizo perder  
tanto tiempo, además conozco a Ranma, él no iría al norte a menos de que  
fuera de vida o muerte, aún tiene muy presente lo de Saffron, y el norte  
definitivamente se lo recuerda – Argumentó Rioga  
- bien viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón entonces al sur  
iremos, descansaremos un par de horas y luego partiremos.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Happosai dejaba de lado el teléfono, - no todavía no, falta media ciudad  
por recorrer  
- que??? – Ranma estaba frustrado – no que sus amigos eran confiables??  
- y lo son, sólo falta él, de los demás ya recibimos noticias, además es  
una ciudad muy grande, y él no está dejando rincón sin preguntar por ella,  
así que tienes que tener paciencia, de no ser por ti, y por tu inseguridad  
ya estaríamos lejos de aquí – Ranma lo miró realmente mal – ah! No me mires  
así, sabes que es verdad, por ahora descansemos, porqué si recibimos  
noticias, cualquiera que sean, debemos viajar más a prisa y recuperar el  
tiempo perdido  
- si, como usted diga.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
[ dos días después de percatarse de su error]  
- a este paso vamos a llegar muy lejos pronto  
- si, ya estamos cerca de Yokohama  
- apenas lleguemos allí preguntamos y seguimos sin descansar, debemos  
recuperar el tiempo perdido  
- Chico pato tener razón – Mouse se sintió en las nubes, Shampoo lo  
reconoció, y dijo que tenía razón.... entonces se estrelló contra un árbol  
– lo sabía, chico pato no poder estar sin hacer estupideces por mucho  
tiempo.  
Ninguno hablaba, estaban muy cansados para hacerlo, pero aún así siguieron  
sin parar por unas horas, hasta que llegaron a Yokohama  
- es hora de comer, porqué no vamos a ese restaurante de la esquina, y de  
pasada preguntamos – hubo un asentimiento general ante la sugerencia de  
Ukyo  
- sentémonos en aquella mesa del fondo – todos se acercaron ala mesa y se  
sentaron  
- que bien sentirse descansar – en eso un joven camarero se les acercó  
- que desean – todos ordenaron y vieron como se alejaba hacia la cocina el  
mesero, al poco tiempo volvió con una bandeja repleta de vasos – aquí  
tienen sus bebidas, dos para cada uno cierto??  
- si, gracias – todos se tomaron de un sorbo lo que delante de ellos había  
- Mouse llamaba al camarero con unas señas  
- si caballero que desea??  
- quería preguntarle si ha visto a esta joven – dijo quitándole la foto a  
Rioga  
- pues en persona no, pero es muy parecida a la foto que un joven me mostró  
hace unos días  
- en serio – dijo Ukyo reaccionando- no habrá sido por casualidad este?? –  
dijo mostrándole la foto de Ranma  
- si ese mismo!!  
- de verdad??, hace cuanto estar aquí?  
- no sé, hace unos días – desde el fondo del restaurante se escuchó un  
grito – me disculpan, ya les traigo sus ordenes – el muchacho caminó hacia  
la cocina  
- si escuchar abuela?? Airen estar acá hace poco  
- tenías razón Rioga –Ukyo le dio un beso a Rioga en la mejilla  
- ehh si... – dijo Rioga sonrojándose, al igual que Ukyo al percatarse de  
lo que había hecho  
- aquí está su comida – dijo el joven dejando cientos de platos en la mesa-  
que lo disfruten – ellos comieron a toda prisa, pagaron y se fueron  
- ahora adonde vamos??  
- pues Nagoya es la próxima gran población.... – Cologne lucía muy cansada  
y de mal genio – sabes nieta?? – dijo mirando a Shampoo – creo que sobro  
aqui  
- que decir???  
- que no debería estar aquí, mañana en la mañana me voy a Nerima de nuevo,  
ustedes continuaran con la busqueda  
- pero – Cologne le dio a Shampoo una de esas miradas, que sabía que  
significaban metete en tus asuntos o ya veras... – está bien como tú  
digas....  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
  
Akane se despertó muy adolorida, llevaba ya varios días haciendo lo mismo y  
aún no lograba dominarlo, había mejorado mucho, pero aún no lo lograba, se  
vistió rápido, y bajó a desayunar.  
- ohaiô gosaimazu  
- hola Akane como amaneciste?  
- cansada  
- es natural, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente, vamos a trabajar por la  
mañana con algo más teórico y por la tarde entrenaremos más, con eso  
descansas un poco. Que te parece?  
- genial!!  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- hemos perdido mucho tiempo acá  
- lo sé Ranma, pero acabo de hablar con mi amigo, y me aseguró que esta  
misma noche me tiene noticias, ya le queda poco que recorrer  
- eso espero  
- saldremos mañana a primera hora del día – las horas pasaron y la noche  
llegó y con ella la impaciencia de Ranma aumentó  
- será que ya???  
- si, ya lo voy a llamar – dijo un exasperado Maestro Happosai – hola?, si  
cómo te fue, tienes noticias, no?? Bueno muchas gracias....- colgó el  
teléfono intentando escaparse de las manos de Ranma que lo sofocaban – R,  
RARANMA  
- que pasó, la han visto  
-RANMRANMA ME AHOGAS – el joven lo soltó  
- lo siento maestro – Happosai se sobaba el cuello – y entonces la han  
visto??  
- no, ella nunca ha pasado por allá, así que debemos retomar nuestro camino  
al sur  
- salgamos ya  
- no!, dijimos que saldríamos mañana, y así lo haremos.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
A unos pocos kilómetros, un grupo andaba a altísimas velocidades tratando  
de llegar rápido a su destino, había llegado la noche, pero ellos  
siguieron como si nada, a la madrugada, vieron a lo lejos una ciudad, y  
supieron que en menos de dos horas estarían allí.  
Llegaron y descansaron un poco, por no más de media hora a la entrada de  
la ciudad, luego siguieron su camino preguntando en cada posada y  
restaurante por Ranma, hasta que al fin, en uno al final de la cuidad,  
consiguieron una respuesta afirmativa  
- si, si lo he visto, es más hace unas pocas horas estuvo desayunando acá  
acompañado por un anciano, pero parecía que fueran a viajar, vinieron con  
un gran equipaje, desayunaron rápido y partieron.  
- escuchaste eso?? – Ukyo y Shampoo se abrazaron sin notarlo – que alegría  
- si tener razón – Shampoo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente se  
separó – ehh pues bueno nosotros seguirlos...  
- si, así podré vengar el honor de mi Akane...- los cinco salieron del  
lugar caminando aprisa al sur, después de una hora de camino se escuchó  
decir - ahí están!!  
- si Ran-chan!!!!! – dijo Ukyo mientras corría hacía Ranma!!  
- Airen!!! – Shampoo corrió también – yo no dejar que tu abraces a airen  
- Ran-chan es mío, las dos mujeres gritaban mientras se acercaban a Ranma,  
quién volteó a mirar al escuchar tal alboroto  
- que... – su frase se vio interrumpida por el fuerte abrazo de sus dos  
prometidas -  
QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------  
espero reviews!! 


	6. A LAS BUENAS O A LAS MALAS PERO APRENDES...

DISCLAIMER: bla bla bla nada de esto es mio.. bla bla bla  
------------------------  
  
CAPITULO VI  
A LAS BUENAS O A LAS MALAS PERO APRENDES!  
  
- QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!!!!- Ranma estaba realmente sorprendido –  
no puedo creerlo me siguieron???  
- si Ran–chan, no te parece emocionante??? – Ranma la miró con cara de  
pocos amigos – te extrañé mucho!!!  
- airen!!! – y apretó aún más el abrazo, si es que eso era posible – wo ai  
ni  
- suéltame Shampoo!! – Ukyo miró triunfal a Shampoo – y tu también!!!!- las  
dos muchachas se alejaron lentamente de él – que hacen aquí?  
- vinimos a acompañarte, en Nerima ronda el rumor de que estás en uno de  
los viajes más importantes de entrenamiento de tu vida – Ukyo trataba de  
parecer inocente  
- si, quisimos ser parte de tu experiencia – Shampoo corroboraba la  
historia de Ukyo – y que sepas que siempre estaremos ahí para ti  
(Shampoo y Ukyo apoyándose??) pensó el maestro Happosai, mientras veía la  
escena entretenido, Ranma tenía una expresión de ira y de sorpresa, y las  
dos jóvenes sonreían  
- Rioga! Mouse – Ranma se alegró de verlos, y de poder así alejarse – que  
hacen ustedes aquí?, nunca pensé decir esto, pero me agrada verlos...

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- que son para ti las artes marciales???  
- pues... es la manera en que percibo las cosas, es hallar la armonía el  
cuerpo y el alma.   
- muy bien, y que más???  
- y que pretendes al aprenderlas??? , ya sabemos que quieres sentirte  
digna, pero es solo eso?? – Akane se encontraba sentada en uno de los  
inmensos jardines del castillo junto con Yami y Youbo – o es algo más?  
- no sé, realmente no lo se, en muchas formas, lo que deseo es controlarme  
a mi misma, mi orgullo, quiero sentirme realmente parte de algo, no por una  
herencia, ni un titulo, sino por mi, quiero sentirme segura, quiero la  
seguridad que tenía en mi misma y en todo lo de mi alrededor antes de que  
Ranma llegara... – Buscó las palabras dentro de ella para expresarse –  
quiero controlar todas mis capacidades y miedos, quiero controlar mis  
impulsos, y sobre todo mi fuerza...  
- muy bien, con nosotras vas a aprender a hacer eso y mucho más, si de  
verdad lo deseas, y si trabajas duro por ello, como te habrás dado cuenta,  
las cosas aquí no son fáciles, las que no son merecedoras, sencillamente se  
van.  
- por ahora, lo que haremos, es enseñarte a meditar, realmente  
meditar...cuando logres hacerlo completamente, mejorarás muchisimo en la  
parte física, lograras el equilibrio.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

El ahora gran grupo caminó unas horas con dirección a Nagoya, Ranma  
constantemente escapando de las dos jóvenes que ahora lo acompañaban, la  
noche cayó, y decidieron acampar  
- entonces tu dormirás en la carpa que trajimos, y yo con mi Ran-chan –  
dijo Ukyo quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Ranma  
- que?????, tu estar loca??? Airen ser mío - Shampoo se interpuso entre  
Ranma y Ukyo – si dormir con alguien, ser conmigo  
- no conmigo  
- conmigo!!!  
- YO NO VOY A DORMIR CON NADIE!!!!!! - Gritó un exasperado Ranma – así que  
dejen de gritar y duérmanse de una buena vez, mañana tenemos un día pesado  
– y con eso entró en su carpa y la cerró, las dos se miraron realmente mal,  
y se alejaron  
Cuando Ranma despertó, sintió un olor espléndido, salió de la carpa, y se  
encontró con que Ambas chicas estaban cocinando, peleando al tiempo, por  
ver quién complacía a Ranma, quien se sintió por un momento en casa, muy  
alegre por tener algo más que enlatados de cena.  
– buenos días que bien huele – Ranma exclamó acercándose a  
las cocineras – al fin un desayuno decente - pero en esa imagen faltaba  
algo, Akane, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para complacerlo, Ranma perdió el  
apetito por completo (sin ella nada parece tener sentido) – coman rápido y  
nos vamos  
- que significar???, airen no comer???  
- Ran-chan te sientes mal???  
- no, no es eso, es solo que quiero partir lo más pronto posible... – una  
media hora después, levantaron el campamento y reanudaron su marcha, con  
Ranma a la delantera, una Shampoo peleando con una enojada Ukyo por saber  
quien debería ir al lado de él, un poco detrás, un entretenido Happosai, y  
al final, Rioga mirando la foto de Akane, mientras que con su mano libre  
sostenía a un muy enojado Mouse, que pretendía pegarle a Ranma, de un  
momento a otro, Ranma se sintió solo, volteó a ver, y todos los demás de  
habían quedado poco a poco atrás – que hacen???, debemos apresurarnos  
- Airen ir muy rápido!!!! – todos lo miraban fijamente, menos Happosai que  
estaba a su lado.  
- rápido???, los he visto a ustedes caminar mucho más rápido millones de  
veces!!!! Muévanse, párense!!!!!

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Akane estaba sentada hace ya un par de horas con la espalda recta y las  
piernas cruzadas, de frente a Misao, que estaba sentada en la misma  
posición, cerrando sus ojos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco.  
- ahora bien, debes canalizar toda tu energía, tu ira rabia, felicidad,  
todos tus sentimientos, centrarlos, y alinear tus chacras – Misao abrió los  
ojos y sonrió ante la concentración de su alumna – lo primero es saber que  
son los comúnmente llamados chacras, que nosotras llamaremos centros de  
equilibrio, sabes que son??  
- son los sistemas que regulan la vida humana en sus tres manifestaciones,  
mental, física y espiritual?  
- es eso una respuesta o una pregunta?, no dudes de tus conocimientos, en  
esta vida, te tienes a ti misma y si dudas, que puedes lograr? – mir  
profundamente a Akane – lo que dijiste está bien, como ya sabes son siete,  
y están distribuidos en todo el cuerpo, cerca de los órganos más  
importantes, son 2 superiores, y 5 inferiores.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

-RAN-CHAN!!!!- Ukyo empujó a Shampoo  
-AIREN!!!! – ella golpeó a Ukyo con uno de sus bomboris...  
Era la milésima vez, que Ukyo y Shampoo se peleaban por Ranma en la semana,  
lo habían perseguido, abrazado, besado, y vuelto a abrazar, aparte, estaban  
haciendo que se retrasaran mucho, a cada rato se detenían, alegando que  
estaban muy cansadas, o que tenían hambre, o un sin fin de excusas...

/--/--/--/--/--/

[2 semanas después de la partida de Akane]

Akane alternaba, un día estudiaba meditación, y otro hacía la parte física,  
y había mejorado notoriamente en los dos aspectos, la prueba de equilibrio,  
la pasaba ahora casi sin problemas, y ahora estaba más concentrada en sus  
reflejos, los cuales habían mejorado notoriamente lo que logró con varios  
días de no comer como castigo por todas las cosas que dejó caer.  
- muy bien! – Oshin la miraba orgullosa – has mejorado mucho, sigue así y  
en unos días podremos empezar con las artes marciales de verdad – Akane  
sonrió mientras que cogía en el aire todo tipo de objetos que le arrojaban  
– en tan poco tiempo has logrado progresar mucho, realmente tienes mucho  
poder, eres alguien especial.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Llegando casi a Kyoto, Ranma se detuvo por enésima vez, exasperado por sus  
compañeras de viaje, que no hacían más que retrasarlo, aparte trataban de  
abrazarlo y besarlo a todas horas, mientras que dormía, se bañaba, comía,  
caminaba.... Ranma ya no las aguantaba más ( estas han sido las 2 peores  
semanas de mi vida, incluyendo en la que me caí a Jusenko), El chico de la  
trenza realmente no podía más, en las noches cuando hablaban ellas estaban  
encima de él, y cuando les preguntó que porqué estaban ahí con él, y que  
porqué Rioga tenía una foto de Akane, ellas solo le dedicaban una sonrisa,  
un día decidió preguntarle a Mouse que porqué estaban ahí con él, que el  
definitivamente no se comía ese cuento de que en Nerima decían que estaba  
de viaje de entrenamiento, y él le contó todo, que algunos estaban ahí para  
encontrar a Akane, y que otros (as) estaban allí para hacer que no  
encontrara a Akane... desde ese día Ranma estaba muy distante con las dos  
jóvenes cocineras, por lo que ellas estaban preocupadas  
- Airen! – como siempre Las dos jóvenes se peleaban por estar con Ranma  
- déjalo, el quiere estar conmigo, no es así???  
- claro que no – Ukyo aceleró y llegó donde Ranma que estaba un poco  
adelante.  
- Ran-chan que te pasa? – ( y todavía me lo pregunta???) Ranma intentaba  
mantenerse relajado, Ukyo se acercó y lo cogió por el brazo, Ranma se movi  
un poco intentando safarse, pero Ukyo se acercaba más, luego de intentarlo  
varias veces se le agotó la paciencia, así que le agarró la mano con  
brusquedad y la alejó de él  
- no tienes por que tratarme mal!!!!  
- ya me cansé de esto así que A LAS BUENAS O A LAS MALAS PERO APRENDES! Y  
eso va para ti también, nadie les pidió que vinieran, y ciertamente no  
quiero estar con ustedes, así que no me molesten más, si se van a quedar  
conmigo, dejen de pelearse!!!!! – dijo Ranma exasperado.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Bueno y que tal????  
este es un capitulo que realmente a mi no me gustó mucho, pero pues.....  
ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

es posible que me demore en actualizar...


	7. NUEVOS LAZOS VS VIEJOS LAZOS

DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece, excepto  
- antes de que lo diga, yo no le pertenezco, tal vez la conozco, pero no le  
pertenezco – eres un desagradecido, no iba a decir que me pertenecías  
- entonces ese excepto para que era?  
- eso no te importa !  
-  
oye no me des la espalda! – krizue lo ignora - no, no te pongas de mal  
genio conmigo...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
CAPITULO VII  
NUEVOS LAZOS VS VIEJOS LAZOS  
  
Corría por su integridad física, cada vez que paraba, o que la alcanzaban  
recibía un golpe así durante la semana que había pasado Akane había  
mejorado montones su velocidad; Mientras a miles de Kilómetros de distancia  
sucedía lo mismo, su ritmo era muy bajo para ser quienes eran, pero  
mejoraba a comparación de días anteriores, pero aún así no encontraban  
rastros de Akane y las esperanzas iban mermando en todos, menos en Ranma.  
Así las semanas pasaron y ya iba un mes desde la partida de Akane, las  
cosas habían cambiado muchisimo, ella ya no era la misma niña que solía  
perder fácilmente, día a día peleaba con las demás discípulas demostrando  
su enorme potencial, venciéndolas con facilidad.  
  
En la noche Akane trataba de  
tomar un merecido descanso, pero a media noche algo en ella le dijo que era  
tiempo de levantarse, y caminar un poco, así que obedeciendo a sus impulsos  
llegó con paso seguro a uno de los jardines posteriores del castillo en  
donde vió a dos mujeres mezclando una poción de olor muy extraño, no  
alcanzaba a distinguir mayor cosa desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, a  
una distancia considerable, pero se sentía realmente atraída a ese lugar.  
- Akane ven – escuchó decir con lo que se asustó, y retiró un poco, pues no  
creía que supieran que estaba allí – no te preocupes ven – ella se acercó  
lentamente hasta que logró reconocer a Misao y a Tsukiai, y también al  
color púrpura oscuro de la poción – que haces despierta a estas horas?  
- no, no lo sé, solo quise dar un paseo – Akane se acercaba con curiosidad  
- definitivamente fuiste llamada para esto  
- llamada para que???  
- nada yo me entiendo – Akane les ayudó con sus quehaceres, y entrada la  
madrugada volvió a su cama, para despertarse un par de horas después, a  
entrenar, sin haber descansado mucho.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- pero si somos sus amigos- decía Shampoo indignada  
- amigos??? Que clase de amigos? – Happosai defendía su punto de vista-  
deberían ayudarlo, no retrasarlo, para él esta búsqueda es muy importante  
- pues no debería serlo – Ukyo apareció detrás del maestro Happosai – esa  
niña solo causa problemas  
y así la platica continúo por algunos momentos, girando mayormente entorno  
a críticas de Akane, Ranma que había estado escuchándolos desde lo alto de  
un árbol bajó de un salto – ustedes son el colmo!, de que me sirve  
conocerlas desde hace años, si las que me traen problemas son ustedes!!!! –  
y con esto, se volvió a montar al árbol, y de este saltó a uno más alto, y  
siguió sin rumbo fijo.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Estaba simplemente disfrutando de cada una de las cosas que hacía, sin  
preocuparse de demostrar su mejoría más que a sí misma, que era justamente  
lo que había necesitado desde siempre, dejar de compararse, dejar de ver  
sus defectos en vez de fortalezas, dejar de menospreciar sus mejoras.  
Su meditación era realmente profunda, lograba  
equilibrarse y ya poco quedaba de la insegura e irritable Akane que había  
llegado al castillo Kuroiniji dos meses atrás. En las noches junto con  
Misao y Tsukiai hacía hechizos y paulatinamente estaba aprendiendo el  
oficio de la hechicería, que disfrutaba muchisimo y en el que era muy  
buena.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
-MALDICIÓN- gritaba una muchacha de pelo rojo encendido, al tiempo qué leía  
un letrero grande que tenía en frente  
ESTÁ DEJANDO TOTTORI REGRESE PRONTO  
- otro pueblo sin encontrar a mi amada  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
Una noche clara de luna llena al llegar las 11:30 PM, como de costumbre  
salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín pero esta  
vez no solo Misao y Tsukiai la estaban esperando, sino que todas las  
mujeres Kuroiniji se agrupaban en dos círculos, uno dentro del otro  
alrededor de una fogata que tenía una silla al lado, las mujeres, no  
estaban vestidas como normalmente, con ropas de entrenamiento, sino que  
todas tenían hermosos kimonos – qque?? Que es esto?- Akane estaba muy  
sorprendida, en el círculo más pequeño las ancianas la miraban expectantes.  
- esto – dijo Youbo cogiéndola por el hombro – es tu iniciación  
- mi – Akane estaba sin habla  
- Si tu iniciación, en este tiempo nos has  
demostrado tu potencial y nos has convencido de que eres la sucesora de  
Sousui, aunque claro está- Youbo veía la preocupación en los ojos de Akane  
– eso depende de ti  
- hai – las dos mujeres  
caminaban hacia el centro del círculo  
- siéntate – Youbo señaló la silla del centro, Akane  
obedeció, al momento de sentarse tuvo miles de sensaciones diferentes, y  
sentimientos encontrados, cerró los ojos y vio cientos de imágenes de cómo  
había entrenado, se había alegrado, y como muchas noches se había quedado  
dormida llorando por su familia, por sus amigas, y en especial por su amor,  
porqué en ese momento, ya se había dado cuenta, o más bien, había aceptado  
sus sentimientos y sabía que amaba a Ranma más que a su propia vida. Pero  
recordó también las veces que había llorado por la forma en que la trataban  
cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, como la, menospreciaban, y vio en su  
mente, la imagen de Shampoo besando a Ranma, e inmediatamente después a  
Oshin y Youbo diciéndole que ella fácilmente podría sobrepasar a Shampoo,  
y que debía comportarse indiferente con Ranma, igual como se había  
comportado él con ella.  
– bien ahora –Akane abrió los ojos –  
quieres pertenecer a nosotras? - si  
  
– no contestes apresuradamente, ésta es una decisión que cambiará tu  
vida drásticamente de manera definitiva, Piénsalo bien, ya sabes lo que  
convertirte en nuestra sucesora significa, y las implicaciones que trae.  
– si, lo sé sensei  
– piensa mientras nosotras preparamos algunas cosas  
( tendría que dejar de lado a mi familia, y aunque derrote a Shampoo, eso  
no me garantiza nada con Ranma, igual quedará Ukyo, pero sí es así, y Ranma  
no quiere nada conmigo, lo mejor es quedarme acá entre personas que  
realmente me respetan y aprecian mis esfuerzos, en un lugar donde puedo  
cumplir mis sueños, por supuesto si me quedo, puedo visitar de vez en  
cuando a mi familia, y si por algún motivo deseo alejarme, como terminar  
mis estudios, tendré que encontrar a alguien que me reemplace en la  
cotidianidad, y para las decisiones importantes me llamaran)  
- lista? Que decidiste?  
- quiero pertenecer totalmente a ustedes, quiero ser una Kuroiniji.  
- segura?  
- hai!  
- bien, entonces empecemos – desde donde estaba sentada, Akane vio como una  
de las ancianas sacaba una bolsita negra de cuero de un lado de su Kimono,  
se acercó al fuego y de la bolsita sacó unos polvos moraditos, que echó al  
fuego, inmediatamente el fuego se tornó negro – esto determinará tu  
principal cualidad y con eso te daremos tu nuevo nombre  
- nuevo nombre?  
- si, el rito de iniciación terminará con tu bautizo, que confirmará que  
eres una de nosotras – Akane escuchaba el crepitar del fuego que en un  
momento tenía partes de muchos colores, y al otro volvía a tornarse negro-  
ahora para saber tu principal cualidad, necesito tu mano – Akane la  
extendió, y Youbo le hizo un corte en la palma, con un cuchillo que Akane  
no vio de donde salió, poniendo la mano de Akane en el fuego, y dejando que  
unas gotas de sangre cayeran en el  
- ouch! – Akane trató de retirar la mano pero Youbo la sostuvo, el fuego  
pareció apagarse por unos segundos y luego volvió mucho más grande de lo  
que había estado, pero todavía negro  
- eso tardará unos momentos, después de tu bautizo, serás una de nosotras,  
pero aún no serás nuestra líder, para eso falta todavía un buen trecho, hay  
cosas que todavía no has aprendido, y que es necesario que aprendas  
- que?, porqué no me lo enseñaron?  
- porqué son secretos Kuroiniji – escucharon una pequeña explosión y todas  
las mujeres voltearon a mirar al fuego, que se había vuelto de un color  
azul intenso – eso te representa  
- y que significa?  
- valentía, coraje- Youbo le dio la espalda y habló con alguien a quien  
Akane no pudo distinguir – traedlo - una joven con quien Akane nunca había  
hablado llevó un libro viejo y grueso y lo dejó en las manos de Oshin,  
quién entró con este al centro de los círculos y se paró cerca de Youbo sin  
mirar a Akane, abrió el libro, y Youbo empezó a pasar hojas como si  
estuviera buscando algo – Aquí está!! – Oshin sonrió  
- tu nombre será – Oshin decía mirando fijamente a Akane – Eiki, que  
significa coraje  
- Eiki?? – Akane repitió emocionada  
- si Tenchibabutsu así lo ha dispuesto, ahora continuemos- de la nada una  
copa apareció en las manos de Oshin quién se pinchó un dedo con algo que  
Akane no vio, y dejó caer una gota a la copa, después se la dio a Youbo  
quién hizo lo mismo, y así sucesivamente por las manos de todas las  
Kuroiniji, Mientras las discípulas se pasaban la copa Oshin explicaba –  
esto te hará nuestra hermana, porqué acá todas somos iguales, si tienes un  
rango alto, no eres mejor que las demás, ni tienes más derechos, entiendes?  
- si – Akane seguía con una mirada de asco la copa  
- todas nosotras hicimos esto en nuestro bautizo, tú serás la última en  
dejar tú sangre, luego en la copa echaremos vino hecho por nosotras, lo  
repartiremos para todas y tú tomarás primero - a Akane no le agradaba  
mucho la idea, pero la tranquilizaba saber que no era la única que tomaría  
de eso, la copa llegó a su mano derecha y con ella una pequeña aguja  
apareció en su mano izquierda, Akane la miró un poco desconfiada, Oshin se  
acercó y le dijo al oído – no te preocupes, es solo para ti, y si lo haces  
rápido no va a doler – Akane siguió el consejo y rápidamente echó su sangre  
a la copa, y la entregó a Oshin quién vertió separó en partes iguales la  
sangre en pequeñas copitas, a las que después les echó vino – tomen cada  
una la suya – todas las mujeres se levantaron de su lugar cogieron una copa  
y regresaron a su lugar  
Youbo cogió de la mesa en donde ahora había solo tres copas un frasquito  
transparente son un liquido un poco amarillento, se acercó a Akane, abrió  
el frasco, se mojó el dedo del liquido, y pasó su dedo por la frente de  
Akane dibujando una flecha apuntando hacia arriba, - tu nombre ya no será  
Tendo Akane, será Kuroiniji Eiki - volvió a la mesa, cogió dos copas,  
volvió hacia Akane le dio una de las copas, y se dirigió hacía las demás  
Kuroiniji, Akane no podía quitarle la vista a la pequeña copa que tenía en  
sus manos, y al líquido espeso y de color oscuro contenido en ella, no  
estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a dejarlo todo?, pero si aquí  
le ofrecían más.... estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una  
mano en su hombro, volteó a ver y era Oshin quién le hacía señas para que  
escuchara a Youbo que estaba dando un pequeño discurso – Aunque Akane tiene  
mucho talento,su mayor cualidad es la perseverancia, y nada en este mundo  
puede tomar el lugar de la persistencia. El talento no; Nada es más común  
que la gente fracasada con talento. El ingenio no; el ingenio no  
recompensado casi es un proverbio. La educación no; el mundo es lleno de  
derrelictos educados. La persistencia y la determinación solamente son  
omnipotententes. El lema "sigue presionando" ha solucionado y solucionará  
siempre los problemas de la raza humana; Por eso, démosle la bienvenida a  
nuestra nueva hermana, Eiki! – todas aplaudieron a Akane – y ahora para  
sellar el rito bebamos de su sangre y de la nuestra, para que se conviertan  
en una misma y seamos una familia unida – todas miraron a Akane, quien  
recordó que ella debía ser la primera en beber, miró una vez más a la copa,  
cerró los ojos, y se acercó la copa a los labios, era un sabor  
indescriptible, era feo, tenía una textura áspera, y sintió unas ganas  
inmensas de vomitar, pero a la vez la hacía sentir bien, tenía un calor  
desconocido hasta el momento en todo su cuerpo  
( Eiki, no Akane, Eiki, voy a lograrlo, voy a ser la mejor artista marcial  
que exista, y voy a tenerte Ranma, te voy a demostrar lo importante que  
eres para mí)  
- te felicito Eiki – una por una sus ahora hermanas la saludaban y la  
abrazaban  
---------------------------------  
Espero que les haya gustado, creo que me quedo muchisisisimo mejor que el  
anterior capitulo, por favor dejen muchos reviews!!!!! Y por favor muchas  
sugerencias también, porqué acá ya estoy como sin ideas, esta vez, si es  
muy posible que me demore en actualizar, por eso de las ideas... porfa  
paciencia y ayuda...  
parte del discurso de Youbo es de Calvin Coolidge 


	8. POR FIN, UNA PISTA!

Lo siento por la tardanza, y muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque no he  
recibido tantos como me gustaría, y es frustrante... /snif, snif xx/

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío...  
------------------------

CAPITULO VIII  
POR FIN, UNA PISTA!!!

- Lo que la mente puede concebir y creer, la mente puede lograrlo – Akane  
se repetía esta frase a diario, al levantarse, que ahora era mucho más  
temprano, sus días eran mucho más largos, se despertaba más o menos a las 5  
a veces más temprano, y se dormía a las 12, 1 de la mañana, a duras penas  
descansaba, sus entrenamientos, día a día se intensificaban, Eiki tenía  
muchisimas responsabilidades, Mineko su nueva sensei, era muy estricta, ese  
día debía practicar la magia, y estaba haciendo hechizos para deseos  
- bien, pues, aunque no hemos hecho la celebración que te confirma como  
nuestra líder, prácticamente lo eres, por lo que debes comportarte a la  
altura está claro? – Youbo le decía al desayuno....  
- Con excepción de la magia del amor, la magia de los deseos es quizá la  
forma más popular de magia blanca que se practica en los tiempos modernos.-  
Mineko decía - Es relativamente sencilla de practicarse y puede ser tan  
simple como emitir un deseo ante la observación de una estrella fugaz,  
romper un hueso de la suerte de algún ave o lanzar una moneda a una fuente  
o a un pozo de los deseos.  
- Muchos pueblos que tienen inclinación hacia la creencia en la magia,  
confían en el poder de la vela de siete jorobas para que los deseos se  
vuelvan reales. Las velas de siete jorobas se consiguen relativamente fácil  
y pueden obtenerse en diversos colores. Cuando se utilizan correctamente  
pueden ejercer magia poderosa, pero ten cuidado con tus peticiones y  
deseos, ya que, como indica el antiguo dicho, ¡ es posible que obtengas  
exactamente lo que deseas!- Yoshiko su otra maestra siempre la aconsejaba -  
Para realizar el siguiente hechizo de deseos, necesitarás una vela de siete  
jorobas de color azul, algo de aceite de mirra y un atame consagrado.  
Escribe tu deseo en cada una de las siete jorobas de la vela.  
(deseo que me encuentres pronto, y que todo esto termine un día no muy  
lejano) Eiki escribía, temiendo un poco por lo que iba a hacer - ya –dijo  
en voz alta  
- Unta la vela con el aceite de mirra y repite después de mi:  
"Consagro y bendigo esta vela  
con el nombre divino de la diosa.  
Que toda negatividad e impedimento  
sea rechazado desde ahora".

"Consagro y bendigo esta vela  
con el nombre divino de la diosa.  
Que toda negatividad e impedimento  
sea rechazado desde ahora".

Levanta tu atame con la mano derecha, coloca la parte plana de la hoja en  
la parte superior de la vela, Cuando sientas la energía fluyendo, di:  
  
"Ahora te cargo  
con el poder mágico  
en el nombre divino de la diosa".  
  
Carga la vela por lo menos durante cinco minutos, regresa el atame a su  
altar y, entonces, enciende la joroba más alta de la vela de los deseos.  
Repite el siguiente encantamiento siete veces:  
  
"Siete jorobas mágicas azules  
hacen que mis deseos sean reales".  
  
A medida que la vela se consume, concéntrate en lo que deseas y  
visualízate a ti misma ya en posesión del objeto. Apaga la vela después de  
que la primera joroba se haya consumido totalmente y repite el hechizo  
completo durante las seis noches siguientes, quemando únicamente una joroba  
de la vela en cada ocasión.  
  
Akane repitió cada una de las palabras e instrucciones, y siguió con sus  
clases, las de defensa personal, otro tipo de magia, las de cocina, y las  
de comportamiento, si iba a ser una líder, debía comportarse, aunque  
tuviera mucha fuerza, como toda una dama, podría saber mucho de artes  
marciales, y recurrir a la brusquedad, pero su diario comportamiento no  
debía demostrar tal cosa, debía ser totalmente correcto, y debía ser la  
viva imagen de la femineidad.  
Por tal motivo, era su deber vestirse bien, por supuesto, seguía usando  
prendas cómodas para combate, pero el otro 60% de su tiempo debía estar con  
un kimono, le habían confeccionado bastantes a su talla, todos con un  
pequeño mon en una de las mangas, solo los kimonos más especiales lo traían  
grande en la espalda, o en lugares más visibles como las solapas, también  
debía usar sandalias con tabi, con el cual debía desenvolverse  
perfectamente, es más en ocasiones era atacada usando kimono, y debía  
defenderse sin perder su decoro (sin que el kimono se abriese), de esta  
manera, con el tiempo, sus movimientos se habían vuelto mucho más  
delicados, y medidos, no había cabida para los errores, a Eiki, todo esto  
le resultaba tremendamente complicado, caminar con el kimono requería dar  
pasos muy cortos y medidos, y los zapatos de madera que debía usar no le  
facilitaba las cosas, su velocidad se veía mermada. De vez en cuando, Eiki  
salía con alguna otra joven a hacer las compras al pueblo ya se había  
acostumbrado por completo a su nueva vida, y era feliz, de vez en cuando  
extrañaba a su familia, pero rápidamente sacudía esos pensamientos fuera de  
su cabeza, y seguía con su vida. Pronto Akane fue completamente capaz de  
controlar sus ataques de ira, e iba muy bien en todas sus clases, sus  
maestras se percataron, que tenía afinidad con la naturaleza, por eso  
decidieron que su especialidad sería el estilo Tenchi, y que aprendería a  
dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, Aire, fuego, Agua y tierra, serían  
sus principales aliados.  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
( Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte  
decir las cosas que nunca digas, más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la  
esperanza, de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen  
al pensar, que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más, cuanto tiempo vamos a  
esperar?, odio mi orgullo) Ranma cantaba en su mente esa estrofa una y otra  
vez mientras que caminaban hacia Himeji  
- ha visto usted a esta muchacha?- Rioga preguntó sin muchos ánimos al  
mesero de un restaurante, todos sus compañeros lo esperaban a la entrada  
- si creo que si –  
el joven dijo sin mucha seguridad  
- que ha dicho usted??? – Ranma se situó de  
repente junto a Rioga – está seguro? – si, creo  
recordarla – el joven se frotaba la cabeza – aunque yo no tengo muy buena  
memoria, espere pienso, si, pero fue hace mucho, alrededor de dos meses  
- eso no importa, que más  
recuerda, con quien iba?? Hacia donde fue?  
- iba con un grupo de mujeres vestidas extrañamente, e iba  
inconsciente  
- inconsciente? – Rioga y Ranma interrumpieron al joven – lo siento  
continúe – Ranma dijo cortésmente  
- y creo que fueron hacia el sur, eso es todo lo que puedo  
decirles – es usted muy amable  
– Ukyo se acercaba a Ranma – y bien?  
- bien que? , pues continuaremos nuestra búsqueda

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- bien, ahora solo un poco de sal, solo un poco – Satoharu la cocinera del  
castillo indicaba con paciencia – eso es, revuelve y tapa la olla, que  
debes mezclar en este tazón?  
- mmmmm... - Eiki pensó por unos instantes – salsa de soya y...  
Así poco a poco Eiki iba mejorando en su habilidad culinaria, realmente no  
es que cocinara rico, pero por lo menos lo que preparaba era comestible, y  
no causaba una intoxicación.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- la próxima población es Okayama, debemos ir rápido – Rioga decía mientras  
que miraba a Ranma quién estaba hablando por teléfono  
- Si, ya encontramos una pista  
- solo una hasta ahora? – Soun Tendo empezaba a llorar – aló???, Ranma??,  
hablas con Nabiki, papá no pude hablar  
- le estaba diciendo al señor Tendo, que ya encontramos un rastro, y que  
creemos estar cerca  
- que bien!!! Muchas gracias Ranma, llámanos si necesitas algo  
- claro, bueno adiós  
- adiós  
-----------------------------  
. cada familia japonesa tiene un mon, o emblema, que luce en las ocasiones  
especiales .

el hechizo lo saqué de una página de internet  
tabi: son calcetines especiales para las sandalias  
. canción por Alex Ubago  
se me olvida algo?, espero que no, no quiero violar los derechos de autor  
de nadie, y mucho menos que ustedes no entiendan algo de lo que escribo, si  
algo se me pasó, discúlpenme, y háganmelo saber dejando un REVIEW, por  
favor si tienen una sugerencia, o crítica, no duden en hacerla, todo me  
ayuda a mejorar.

Siento que me faltó algo en este capitulo, pero no se me ocurre nada más,  
espero que les guste


	9. QUE TE LLAMAS COMO?

DISCLAIMER: ya me cansé... bla... ustedes ya lo saben, y creo que no lo voy  
a volver a poner...  
Espero que les guste, por favor les ruego que me den sugerencias, porqu  
estoy un poco sin ideas..

CAPITULO IX  
QUE TE LLAMAS COMO?????

Se encaminaron con paso firme al castillo que se veía a lo lejos, tal como  
le habían indicado, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que ese no era el camino  
indicado, así que sin hacer caso de las protestas de sus acompañantes, se  
devolvió hacía el pueblo y empezó a caminar en todas las direcciones, vio a  
lo lejos un pequeño mercado y caminó hacía el sin prestar mucha atención,  
pero al pasar por un puesto de frutas, sintió dentro de él, algo que hace  
mucho no sentía, que solo pasaba cuando ella estaba cerca, volteó la cabeza  
a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarla, pero sólo veía jóvenes con  
kimonos, y Akane no solía usarlos, decidió pedirles información a aquellas  
jóvenes, y una de ellas era, realmente era, no había forma de confundirla,  
el pelo corto azulado, y un perfil tan perfecto..  
Al verla su corazón saltó de emoción, si bien se veía extraña y estaba  
vestida muy diferente a como él solía verla, a él no le importaba, era su  
Akane, por fin la había encontrado – Akane!!!!!- Ranma gritó mientras  
corría hacia ella - te encontré!! – sus compañeros de viaje se quedaron  
atrás observándolos – vámonos - Akane volteó a ver a su alrededor, para  
encontrarse con los ojos azules que la habían cautivado  
- RaRanma?  
– Akane por fin, estás bien?  
- si, si, pero  
que haces tú acá?  
- pues buscarte, vamos, debemos irnos  
- irnos??  
- si, irnos, debes ir a ocupar tu lugar, debes estar donde perteneces  
- no Ranma, tu no comprendes, las cosas no son así de simples, o tal vez  
para ti si lo son, pero no has pensado que probablemente para mi no? – Ranma la miraba fijamente – a ti siempre te prestan atención  
– y a ti no?? – Ranma parecía no comprender las palabras de Akane – pero si siempre están pendientes de ti - Ranma sujetó el brazo de Akane  
- suéltame – dijo forcejeando - pendientes de mi??? Cuando?, Cuando estoy secuestrada?,  
no Ranma, a mi solo me prestan atención cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando  
recuerdan que soy la prometida del gran Ranma Saotome, y ni siquiera así, porqué tienes otras que llenan mejor tus expectativas..  
– que?? Que dices??  
Akane se volvió hacia él tratando de liberarse. Los ojos de Ranma  
mostraban una gran ternura y sinceridad, y Eiki se sintió confundida, su  
nueva frialdad estaba derritiéndose y Akane salía a flote, se sentía  
emocionada, sin saber que era lo que realmente deseaba, si reír o   
llorar. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella trató nuevamente de apartarse  
de él, pero él le brindó una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que conseguían  
detener su corazón, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que su  
corazón volviera a latir con calidez. Ranma levantó con suavidad barbilla  
de Akane con su mano y comenzó a acercarse a ella de manera lenta y  
sobretodo torpe, realmente no parecía un experto de artes marciales, que  
sabe controlar cada uno de los movimientos e impulsos de su cuerpo, el  
nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, en el momento en que se percató de que su  
corazón latía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, el nerviosismo  
aumentó, su alegría de haberla encontrado, se mezclaba con todas sus  
sensaciones, Akane se acercaba a él, igual que él a ella, ella también  
deseaba este momento, Ranma era completamente feliz en ese instante, no  
existía nada más, cerró sus ojos, estaba tan cerca que sentía la calidez de  
su aliento, y de pronto ese calor, esa sensación maravillosa de tener su  
cuerpo cerca, se desvaneció, al momento en que ella se apartó un poco de  
él, pero él no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil, aún tenía sus manos alrededor  
de su cuerpo, ella lo empujaba sin utilizar la fuerza que ella era capaz de  
utilizar – Ranma suéltame!!!!- ella lo empujaba con debilidad – he dicho  
que me sueltes!! – esta vez, lo empujó un poco fuerte logrando soltarse,  
aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida al alejarse, por lo cual Ranma le  
cogió de nuevo la mano  
- Akane, te he buscado por muchisimo tiempo, estabamos preocupados por ti –  
Ranma trataba de no lastimar la mano de Akane con su fuerza  
- estabamos???, quienes?- Eiki volteó a mirar a las prometidas de Ranma – ellas seguramente no – Ranma la jaló hacía él una vez más y la besó, sintió sus dulces labios, Ranma estaba  
en el cielo, aunque solo por un segundo, tiempo en el que Akane retiró la  
cara, y le dio una sonora cachetada PAFFF!!!! – ATREVIDO!!!!! Que te has  
creído! TSUBEKE!! – Ranma tenía su mano en su cachete – que te quede claro,  
que yo ya no soy esa niña estúpida que se moría por tu falsa ternura, cada  
vez que nos quedábamos solos, y que se convertía en crueldad cuando alguien  
se acercaba, esa tonta ya no existe  
- Akane no era falsa, y tú nunca has sido tonta – Ranma trataba de  
organizar sus pensamientos al tiempo en que los decía – además vinimos a  
llevarte a casa, con los que te quieren  
– no era falsa eh?. Además tu no tienes que llevarme a ningún lado, yo estoy en casa.  
- casa??? De que hablas Akane, te voy a llevar al dojo Tendo  
- si casa, y ya deja de decirme  
Akane, ese no es mi nombre, y no me importa el dojo Tendo, te lo regalo, de  
todas maneras, es lo único que a ti te interesa  
– a mi me interesa, me interesas..  
- te interesa que? – Akane esperó a escuchar su nombre, con eso habría sido  
suficiente, habría dejado de lado ese absurdo de vencer a Shampoo  
- tu familia está preocupada por ti, y si vuelvo sin ti pues.... – lo había hecho de nuevo,  
su orgullo había hablado por él  
- temes quedarte en la calle? – Akane estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar  
( no, temo quedarme sin ti) Ranma trataba de ignorar la  
última pregunta de Akane – y como es eso de que Akane Tendo no es tu  
nombre, acaso te volviste loca??

– no recuperé mi cordura, y me alejé de ti!, y mi nombre es Eiki Kuroiniji, no Akane...  
- QUE TE LLAMAS COMO????? – Ranma escuchó el grito de Shampoo, que de un  
salto se posó a su lado – repite eso!  
– Eiki KUROINIJI – Akane enfatizó la última palabra – porqué? Te asusta esa  
palabra???  
- asustar a Shampoo? – Ranma no comprendía lo que las dos jóvenes decían – es que hasta donde yo saber, la única manera de volverse una Kuroiniji, es tener enorme potencial, necesario para aspirar a ser su suc...- Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos, y se fijó por primera vez en la vestimenta de Akane, ella llevaba un kimono de seda, con rayas rojas, y verdes sobre fondo blanco, y un obi rojo de verano  
- aja! – Eiki asintió sonriendo – te sorprende mucho???  
A lo lejos Ukyo miraba perpleja a Akane, y luego a Shampoo – que pasa aquí? – pregunto más para si misma, pero de todas maneras obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta  
- las Kuroiniji, son unas legendarias enemigas de las amazonas, pero no  
aceptan personas, a menos de que haya la posibilidad, de que esta persona,  
sea su sucesora perdida  
– que???, eso significa que Akane...  
– eso parece - Mouse mantenía una calma extraña – en los antiguos pergaminos, est  
escrito, que las herederas de las dos supremacías femeninas pelearan por su  
honor, y por su tierra - Akane y Shampoo?? Akane no tiene posibilidades  
- no estés tan segura, si está aquí es por algo, para ser una Kuroiniji, tiene que haber  
aprendido mucho. - Ukyo miraba perpleja a Mouse, nunca lo había visto tan  
seguro de lo que decía  
- De que hablan? – Ranma miraba a Akane y A Shampoo – Kuroiniji? Que es  
eso?  
- ese es mi apellido, esa es mi familia – Akane señaló a las jóvenes – quienes me han aceptado tal y como soy  
- A-Akane – Ranma estaba perplejo, esa no era la Akane que el conocía, que  
le habían hecho?  
- entonces chica violenta del mazo, querer pelear con Shampoo – tenía en la  
voz un tono desafiante  
- si, eventualmente, pero no hoy – Eiki empezó a caminar junto a sus  
hermanas alejándose – no tengo autoridad para hacerlo todavía  
- tu pelear con Shampoo? – Ranma caminaba detrás de Akane – estás loca?  
- si, estoy loca Ranma – dijo con desdén mientras que se alejaba – dile a  
mi familia que estoy bien, y que pronto regresaré – En ese momento sinti  
como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, pero no intentó soltarse, correspondi  
al abrazo en cuanto reconoció a Rioga, se miraron a los ojos y los dos  
sonrieron – estoy bien Rioga, a ti no te mentiría, estoy bien, ahora déjame - Y como recibiendo ordenes, Rioga soltó a Akane y se alejó de ella, con una increíble sonrisa en su cara  
- esto no va a ser así de fácil Akane Tendo, viajamos mucho para  
encontrarte, y no te voy a dejar – Akane lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacía  
el castillo aguantándose todo al camino a Ranma y toda su tropa detrás – Akane!! – pero ella siempre lo ignoraba  
Llegaron al gran castillo, hogar de Eiki, al acercarse, las puertas se  
abrieron y dos mujeres se inclinaron al ver a Akane quién sonrió al ver la  
expresión de sus nuevos acompañantes – supongo que estáis cansados? – dijo  
dirijiendose a Rioga – aquí podrán descansar un par de días, luego se irán  
a casa y le dirán a todos que estoy bien – miró fijamente a las dos mujeres  
que estaban en la puerta – Tadaima! – Ranma, y todos los demás la miraron  
incrédulos, Shampoo la miró con profundo odio, más del que alguna vez pudo  
mostrar – aquí están las compras – entregando unas bolsas, vio como Youbo  
se acercaba, y sonrió – Konnichiwa Okasan – los demás la miraron aún más  
atónitos – te presento a unos amigos – volteó a ver a Ranma, Rioga y los  
demás  
- Konnichiwa, es un placer conocerlos al fin – dijo Youbo con una sonrisa  
maternal – sean bienvenidos, si son amigos de Eiki, son amigos míos, y de  
toda la familia – y a cada uno les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

---------------

Bueno y??  
Reviews!!!  
Espero no demorarme mucho actualizando, pero no prometo nada 


	10. QUE BIEN SABE!

DISCLAIMER: bla bla... no pienso volver a poner esto... ya lo saben nada de  
esto es mío, aunque me encantaría que Ranma lo fuera...

CAPITULO X  
QUE BIEN SABE!

- Así que tu eres el famosisimo Rioga – El muchacho se sonrojó ante la  
afirmación de Oshin – ahora puedo ver porqué Akane te estima tanto - Akane  
sonrió a Rioga mientras Ranma aguantaba las ganas de levantarse y pelear  
- han venido a buscar a Akane, cierto? – Youbo cambió rápidamente de tema –  
pues, pueden devolverse, e informar en Nerima que ella está bien, y que en  
un par de meses irá a visitarlos  
- está usted loca! – Ranma se levantó de su asiento en la sala, en donde  
llevaban ya un buen tiempo – como que unos meses? – y rápidamente se acerc  
a ella y levantó su brazo en señal de amenaza  
Akane se levantó de inmediato para proteger a su okasan, Tan rápido que ni  
Ranma ni nadie la vio – no! – antes de escuchar su melódica voz, Ranma  
sintió que le apretaban la mano – NO! – todos miraron al lugar donde Akane  
estaba sentada, pero ella ya no estaba allí, Ranma estaba perplejo – Ranma  
no baka – Ranma intentó hablar, pero un silencio sepulcral llenaba la sala  
- viste, te lo dije – Mouse le decía a Ukyo – hay razones para que ella  
esté aqu  
- A-Akane – Ranma logró balbucear – co-como hiciste e-eso – Eiki sonri  
- practicando – dijo con satisfacción  
- gracias hija, pero yo estoy bien – Youbo posó su mano en el hombro de  
Akane con un aire de orgullo – siéntate, el muchacho no me va a hacer nada,  
cierto? – Dijo dirijiendole a Ranma una mirada severa  
-n-no por supuesto que no – Ranma miró a Akane a los ojos ( que te pasa?,  
como hiciste eso?) – A-aka- pero antes de terminar su frase notó que ella  
lo había dejado hablando solo, pues ya estaba sentada (°°)  
- y en respuesta a tu pregunta querido muchacho, sí, se quedará unos meses  
más, ella es libre de irse cuando quiera, pero tiene responsabilidades que  
sabe, debe afrontar, aún le falta mucho por aprender, ella es ahora, como  
ustedes, una buena artista marcial, pero eso no es suficiente...- Youbo les  
contó todo acerca de Sousui y de Eiki, al menos todo lo que necesitaban  
saber – Ella debe quedarse aquí para poder asignarle su verdadera posición  
- como va esa busu va a ser la heredera de algo, si solo trae problemas! –  
Ranma hablaba sin pensar, en respuesta a su insulto recibió un golpe en su  
espalda, volteó a ver pero Akane seguía sentada – que? – detrás suyo una  
mujer tenía su puño apretado  
- te presento a Onono – Eiki movía su mano indicándole a la joven que  
bajara su puño  
- y eso porqué fue? – Ranma preguntaba exasperado  
- Verás – la explicación de Akane se vio cortada por la voz de Mouse  
- has atentado contra la integridad de su sucesora, que pretendías que te  
dejaran insultarla así no más? – El joven sonrió a Eiki – por eso fue que  
ella no se levantó a pegarte como suele hacerlo, no es así? – Akane se  
limitó a asentir, Ranma todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y mucho  
menos lo hacían Ukyo y Shampoo  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- creo que están juntos  
- que dices??  
- creo que Akane y Ranma están juntos, algo me lo dice – Kasumi volvía a  
tener su característica sonrisa  
- sí tú lo dices – Una incrédula Nabiki salía rápidamente de la cocina  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- ...itadakimasu – Akane decía en voz alta, mientras que todos a su  
alrededor esperaban para comer – También deseo darle la bienvenida a estos  
muy queridos amigos míos, les pido los traten como parte de la familia.  
- itadakimasu – se escuchó un murmullo general, y todas las kuroiniji  
empezaron a comer, el grupo de forasteros, miraba fijamente a Akane, ella  
dejó de comer y les dedicó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo, los demás  
siguieron su ejemplo, tiempo después, terminaron de almorzar, se levantaron  
de su sitio siguiendo siempre de cerca de Eiki, tratando de evitar la  
mirada curiosa de las jóvenes, Eiki iba hablando con Mineko, acerca de  
plantas y velas, lo que a ellos les parecía absurdo, a todos menos a  
Shampoo que tenía una inusual cara de astucia.  
- bueno – Akane paró enfrente de una puerta negra – aquí se quedarán, hay  
varias camas, y futones, ustedes decidan como van a dormir, también hay  
biombos para que dividan la habitación para que ustedes – miró a Shampoo y  
Ukyo – estén cómodas, pasen, y en una hora vendré para mostrarles el  
castillo  
- no – Ranma bloqueó el camino de Eiki – no podríamos conocerlo ya?  
- eh... si, supongo, entonces dejen su equipaje y vamos – abrió la puerta  
para revelar una acogedora sala cuadrada con unas camas, y armarios amplios  
– pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo cumplir con mis deberes  
- deberes? Tú? – Ukyo preguntó en tono despectivo  
- si, si tu no saber hacer nada – La amazona se vio rodeada de varias  
jóvenes, mientras que el resto del grupo seguía caminando – hey! Dejar ir a  
Shampoo!  
- suéltenla – Eiki hablaba con total calma, y así lo hicieron – no se hacer  
nada eh?, ya lo veremos - Shampoo se reunió con el grupo y continuaron,  
caminaron grandes distancias, pero solo llegaron a conocer una muy pequeña  
parte del castillo, gastaron dos horas, en las que Akane les mostr  
habitaciones hermosas, una gran biblioteca, y otra llena de antiguas armas,  
ignorando las miles de preguntas de Ranma (Eiki, no te dejes vencer, sólo  
ignóralo) - bueno, acá acaba mi compañía – Eiki se detuvo – tengo asuntos  
que atender, clases que tomar – hizo un gesto con la mano, y una muchacha  
se le acercó, Akane le dijo algo al oído, la joven asintió y se alejó –  
siéntanse como en su casa – empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta –  
recorran el castillo y terminen de conocerlo, son libres de entrar a  
cualquier parte excepto al ala oeste, y menos aún a la puerta negra de  
acero, está claro?  
- si – dijeron al tiempo todos  
- encontraran cosas muy interesantes, y si saben aprovechar las  
oportunidades, podrían entrena un poco  
- A-akane? – Ranma se alejó del grupo y siguió a Eiki  
- si? – le faltaba el aliento, las piernas le temblaban – qu-que necesitas  
Ran-nma  
- hablar contigo – Ranma se acercaba más a ella  
- lo-lo si-siento no tengo tiempo – Eiki se alejó – hasta luego Ranma – y  
salió corriendo  
El grupo de amigos caminó siempre con curiosidad hacía el ala oeste, pero  
tenían bastante con lo cual entretenerse, muchas salas de entrenamiento,  
jóvenes peleando con técnicas que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca, lo  
que bastó para entretenerlos por varias horas, hasta que les avisaron que  
era hora de comer, llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron  
- dónde está Akane? – Rioga interrumpió a Ranma que probablemente iba a  
preguntar lo mismo  
- Eiki, está cumpliendo con unas tareas, mi querido Rioga – Youbo miraba  
con afecto a Rioga – no debe demorar – y así fue, poco antes de que  
empezaran a servir la comida Eiki llegó y se sentó en su lugar en la  
cabecera de una de las mesas  
- Kombanawa – hizo una reverencia – lamento la demora  
- no te preocupes – y sirvieron la comida, cientos de platos llenos de  
exquisitos manjares, Ranma estaba absolutamente asombrado, como de  
costumbre a la hora de la cena, Youbo dijo unas palabras para todos, y  
probó ella el primer bocado y dijo por lo bajo, para que solo Eiki y sus  
nuevos acompañantes la escucharan – lamento la comida, le falta un poco de  
sal, pero aún así sabe bien – sonrió a Ranma que parecía no prestarle  
atención mirando al plato – es que la cocinera es nueva  
- pero si se ve deliciosa – Ukyo sonreía – un poco de sal de seguro no  
dañará el sabor – y todos empezaron a comer  
- que bien sabe! – Ranma comía más de lo que podía meterse en la boca  
- en serio? – Eiki preguntó ilusionada - gracias  
- esto lo cocino mi querida Eiki – todos dejaron su comida y miraron  
fijamente a Oshin – cierto que está delicioso?  
-----------------------------  
recibo estos alimentos con humilde gratitud: itadakimasu  
lamento muchisimo la demora, (aishkarazu, aishkarazu, aishkarazu) pero es  
que he estado ocupada en el colegio, además un poco enferma.  
espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y por favor, denme ideas  
para continuar!!!! 


	11. OTRO MÁS

Gracias por los reviews....  
  
CAPITULO XI  
OTRO MÁS??  
  
Todos despertaron bien entrada la mañana, las camas y los futones ofrecidos  
eran muy cómodos, además por más de un mes no habían tenido un techo en el  
cual quedarse, descansaron realmente, sin preocupaciones, incluso Ranma  
había descansado, escucharon un golpe en la puerta, Mouse que era el más  
cercano, se levantó de su futón y abrió, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos  
verdes, y una gran sonrisa  
- ohaiô gosaimazu – la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia – la joven Eiki me  
ha mandado a decirles que en veinte minutos se les servirá el desayuno a  
ustedes  
- ohaiô – Mouse estaba impresionado con la belleza de la joven – a  
nosotros?  
- hai!, nosotras desayunamos muy temprano, para empezar con nuestras  
actividades – la joven miró dentro de la habitación e hizo otra reverencia  
saludando a los demás – Sensei Oshin me dijo que los despertara hace más de  
tres horas, pero Eiki-San dijo que los dejáramos descansar, que habían  
tenido un viaje dificil – a lo lejos se escuchó un grito, Tamiko! - debo  
irme, por favor apresúrense!  
- Eiki-san? –Ukyo no podía comprender que Akane fuera tratada con tal  
respeto  
todos se arreglaron y bajaron al comedor, que estaba desierto, excepto por  
la joven que los había llamado, que estaba sirviendo – espero que les  
agrade, hoy fue mi turno para cocinar!  
- te puedo preguntar algo? – Ranma miraba a la joven  
- hai  
- Akane realmente hizo – la joven hizo cara de no entender – en decir, Eiki  
realmente cocinó anoche?  
- hai! Eiki-san ha mejorado mucho  
- y donde está ella ahora?  
- debe estar estudiando o entrenando  
- clases?, que tanto sabe de brujería? – Shampoo preguntó ante la cara de  
desconcierto de Ranma, Ukyo, y Rioga  
- eh... – Tamiko trató de ignorarla  
- brujería? – Rioga estaba algo asustado  
- sabe, somos amables con usted, porqué Eiki-san lo pidió así – miraba a  
Shampoo – pero no debo responderle esas cosas, y digamos que  
- Tamiko-chan! – Eiki entró a la habitación y Tamiko sonrió – puedes irte,  
yo terminaré de atenderlos  
- hai!, pero no debería usted estar en clase con Mineko sensei?  
- debe atender unos asuntos, y yo a mis invitados – dijo tajante Akane –  
ohaiô, como durmieron?  
- bien gracias – Rioga sonreía al ver a su amada Akane, quién estaba  
vestida con ropa de entrenamiento, un pantalón corto, y una blusa un poco  
ceñida al cuerpo – que has estado haciendo?  
- estudiando, se deben aprender muchas cosas cuando se es una líder –  
Volteó a ver a Shampoo- no es así?  
- chica violenta del mazo tener razón  
- ya conocieron todo el castillo?  
- no, es demasiado grande, pero es un lugar hermoso – Mouse era muy cortés  
con Akane  
- si, lo es, yo demoré más de una semana en recorrerlo todo, excepto al ala  
oeste, allá solo he entrado una vez, no se me está permitido  
- a ti la gran sucesora no te dejan conocer una parte de tu castillo –  
Ranma hablaba con ironía.  
- no, no me lo permiten – ignorando cualquier mal trato de Ranma y  
respondiendo muy cortésmente - cuando este lista descubriré los secretos  
que desconozco acerca de las Kuroiniji  
- como es eso de que sabes de brujería? – Ukyo sentía mucha curiosidad,  
Shampoo parecía saber de lo que hablaba, y Mouse le entendía, pero y los  
demás?  
- brujería no, magia, y pues estoy aprendiendo unos hechizos básicos, y  
ciertas pociones, digamos que de cierta manera la magia para mi es como sus  
ataques, el rugido del león y el truco de las castañas calientes ( n/a no  
recuerdo como se llaman, creo que es así, o algo por el estilo)  
- que más has aprendido? – Rioga estaba muy interesado en escuchar  
cualquier relato que Akane les quisiera contar  
- pues varias técnicas de combate, como creo que vieron ayer, no es cierto?  
– el chico cerdo asintió – y a cocinar, también algo de esgrima, aunque en  
eso no he avanzado tanto  
- Eiki–san – desde la puerta del comedor un grupo la esperaba – sensei  
Youbo la necesita urgente  
- hai! – se levantó de su asiento – terminen de conocer el castillo, ja ne  
- caminó junto al grupo hasta una gran sala a la que pocas veces había  
entrado, le habían dicho que era para reuniones importantes, la puerta  
estaba cerrada, golpeo, y escucho un sigue, giró el pomo y vio a Youbo, a  
Oshin y a otras personas que nunca había visto, un joven y varios hombres  
de edad – Ookini – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y daba  
una reverencia pequeña saludando a los desconocidos – Ohaiô gosaimazu – se  
sentó al lado de Youbo  
- ohaiô – respondieron todos a la vez – ella es Eiki Kuroiniji – Oshin  
decía orgullosa a los hombres, Akane estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto  
hombres en el castillo aparte de sus amigos  
- mucho gusto – el joven se levantó y Akane pudo ver que era muy alto,  
tenía ojos verdes, el cabello era negro, y lo tenía corto, tenía facciones  
fuertes, pero una sonrisa muy bondadosa – es un placer conocerte al fin –  
el joven se arrodilló frente a ella y le beso la mano – me han hablado  
mucho de ti, y eres más hermosa de lo que me habían dicho – Eiki se sonrojó  
– mi nombre es Furumono  
Toshio – el joven se levantó y volvió a su lugar  
- ellos son Shigezo, Kamatari y Kozo Furumono – Oshin hacía las  
presentaciones – pertenecen a un clan muy antiguo – Oshin le contó a Eiki  
la historia de aquellos hombres, dijo que eran muy amigos de las Kuroiniji  
desde hace siglos y así la conversación siguió por alrededor de una hora,  
en donde a Akane le dijeron muchas cosas interesantes de Toshio  
- Toshio es alguien muy importante – Youbo miraba a Eiki, y luego a Toshio  
- Eiki, podría hablar contigo en privado? – Akane no comprendía lo que  
estaba pasando, todos la miraban a ella, luego a Toshio, y después sonreían  
- Si, Furumono-san  
- no me digas así, por favor dime Toshio  
- si, Toshio-san – Akane pretendía guardar las distancias con el apuesto  
joven  
- sin el san por favor, pero por ahora está bien – se levantó y le tendió  
la mano a Eiki, ella se levanto y lo siguió  
Salieron de la habitación, caminaron por los hermosos jardines hablando de  
todo y de nada, sin notar la mirada constante mirada de un joven que los  
seguía de cerca, tratando de oír lo que decían, pero estaba demasiado lejos  
para eso, el hombre que la acompañaba hablaba muy bajo, trataba de cogerle  
la mano, pero ella siempre se soltaba quién es ese y que hace con mi  
Akane??) Ranma los miraba sin perderse ninguno de los movimientos de los  
dos, de pronto se detuvieron y así lo hizo él, se pusieron frente a frente,  
él le cogió las manos y las acerco a su cara dándoles un beso ( que se ha  
creido...) Akane trataba de retirarlas sin hacer mucha fuerza, está siendo  
cortés pensaba Ranma, si algo sabía de Akane, es que era muy educada con  
los desconocidos, de pronto él volvió a hablar, y ella se puso pálida, tan  
blanca como su ropa de entrenamiento, abrió mucho los ojos y trató de decir  
algo, pero parecía desde la posición de Ranma, que no encontraba las  
palabras, lentamente, él empezó a inclinarse hacía ella, Ranma estaba  
preparándose para saltar y separarlos, cuando alguien lo agarro por el  
brazo, volteó a ve, y era Rioga con lágrimas en los ojos, quién negó con la  
cabeza, Ranma le hizo caso, y siguió viendo la escena, el joven había  
tomado la barbilla de Akane y cerrado los ojos, ella estaba petrificada él  
se acercaba, y en el último segundo ella volteó la cara y él le dio un  
sonoro beso en la mejilla, Ranma vio como Akane apretaba su puño, como  
siempre hacía con él, luego cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundo y aflojaba  
su mano, la pareja volvió a caminar hacía la habitación en donde habían  
estado hablando, Ranma vio como la puerta se cerraba tras la espalda de  
Akane, empezó a golpear cosas al azar dejando toda su ira salir  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
- veo que ya se conocieron – el señor Kamatari estaba orgulloso de la  
sonrisa del joven Toshio  
Eiki trataba de disimular su disgusto y sonreía cortésmente, conversaron  
por más de una hora, hasta que por fin, para el alivio de ella uno de los  
hombres más viejos se levantó, e hizo una pequeña reverencia  
- es hora de irnos, muchas gracias por todo – los demás se levantaron  
también  
- Eiki los acompañará a la salida  
- si, muchas gracias – y así los cuatro hombre y Akane se dirigieron a la  
salida del castillo, en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se  
abrió, un joven empezó a seguirlos silenciosamente  
- hasta luego – se despidió amablemente, evitando los besos de Toshio y  
cerró la gran puerta del castillo, miró al cielo, y vio a Ranma que la  
miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de rabia, ella asintió y caminó  
rápidamente, esperó unos minutos, un tiempo ella creyó prudencial, para que  
losfurumono no oyeran - OKASAN!! – todos dejaron sus oficios de lado, y  
salieron a ver lo que pasaba, porqué tal alboroto – OKASAN!!!! – Shampoo,  
Ukyo, Mouse y Rioga la observaban detenidamente en el suelo, mientras que  
Ranma la veía desde el techo – Youbo-san!!! – Eiki corría hasta la  
habitación donde hace pocos minutos hablaba calmadamente  
- si hija que pasa? – Youbo salió detrás de ella, Akane se dio la vuelta  
bruscamente  
- ahora si es ella – Mouse asentía ante las palabras de Ukyo, alrededor de  
Akane una luz azul apareció  
- que pasa?? QUE PASA?? – a Akane le costaba trabajo contenerse – tu nunca  
me dijiste nada de eso! – dijo señalando a la puerta del castillo – esto es  
injusto, es además una de las razones por las que acepte quedarme con  
ustedes, por las que abandoné mi hogar!! – Ranma había saltado del techo, y  
se acercaba hacia ellas – simplemente no es justo, me engañaste!!  
- no hija, yo no hice eso – Youbo vio como Ranma se acercaba - ven  
hablemos en privado, esto no es un tema para que todos escuchen – la cogió  
del brazo y la arrastró a la estancia más cercana  
Ranma que parecía haber entendido la situación volvió a montarse en el  
techo y se quedó allí tiempo indefinido  
- que pasó? – Rioga estaba intrigado – que fue todo eso?  
- Chica violenta del mazo tener que casarse con alguien poderoso para  
continuar con la dinastía – Shampoo respiró profundo – saber algo?, Ranma  
no ser único prometido de Shampoo, en la tribu me impusieron, mucho no  
gustar a mi, pero ser una regla.  
La noche llegó, y ni Ranma ni Akane llegaron al comedor, supusieron que  
Ranma continuaba en el techo, y que Akane estaría rompiendo ladrillos, como  
solía hacer cuando se enojaba, lejos estaban de acertar en lo que ella  
hacía, en cambió él estaba en el techo, solo, observando las estrellas,  
como solía hacer en Nerima, solo que esta vez sin ella, la tranquilidad de  
la noche se vio rota por el sonido de algo rompiéndose (Akane) pensó,  
caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, razón  
tenía al pensar que Akane estaba allí, pero ella estaba quieta parada en el  
extremo de una habitación llena de extraños aparatos, enfrente a unos cinco  
metros, una mesa llena de cajas, de rocas y ladrillos, que se caían y se  
rompían sin que nadie los tocara, era una noche oscura, y solo una pequeña  
antorcha iluminaba las facciones ahora enojadas de la dulce Akane, Ranma  
distinguió como ella movía los labios pero no escuchaba nada, así que  
decidió acercarse, ahora varios objetos volaban a la vez, y no explotaban,  
sino que cambiaban de lugar, embelesado con la belleza de Akane, no se  
percató de que pisaba una rama seca del piso, todos los objetos que volaban  
cayeron al piso, y Akane volteó la mirada hacía donde él se encontraba, por  
suerte la noche estaba realmente oscura, ella continúo murmurando, y de  
nuevo los objetos empezaron a volar, empezó a patearlos y a darles puños,  
cada vez, se movían más rápido, se quedó viendo cada uno de los  
movimientos que ella hacía, e impresionado por lo mucho que había mejorado  
por lo que le pareció una eternidad, al fin pudo leer en sus labios la  
palabra Kaze, pero la palabra cambió – mizu - sintió frío, y como su cuerpo  
cambiaba – hola Ranma – dijo en voz alta Eiki, y luego murmuró otra cosa -  
kasai - el fuego de la Antorcha creció dejando ver a una muchacha con el  
cabello rojo encendido y tiritando del frío – desde hace rato estás ahí,  
pero no te decidiste a saludarme, así que decidí saludarte yo, ven – Akane  
se sentó y Ranma la imitó y se sentó cerca de ella.  
- que estabas haciendo? – Ranma estaba intrigado, no podía creer que Akane  
pudiera manejar el viento de esa manera, sin contar el agua y el fuego  
- ah! Eso – dijo señalando el lugar donde las cosas estaban todavía  
flotando – es otra técnica que me están enseñando, se llama Tenchi, y es un  
secreto Kuroiniji, pero eso no es nada, yo no he aprendido a manejarlo, lo  
que se puede hacer es mucho  
- sabes? Creí que estarías rompiendo ladrillos  
- eso lo dejé hace mucho – conversaron por un largo tiempo – ja ne – Akane  
saltó al techo y desapareció, a pesar de que había mejorado, Ranma no se  
iba a dejar vencer así, saltó al techo, y la encontró no muy lejos acostada  
mirando a las estrellas  
- por qué te fuiste así? – Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane  
- porqué no tengo ganas de hablar  
- quién era ese muchacho que andaba contigo – preguntó sin rodeos – y  
porqué armaste tal escándalo esta tarde  
- me estabas vigilando?  
- eres mi prometida, porqué otro hombre está tratando de besarte?? – Akane  
sonrió, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba celoso  
- el es Toshio – Eiki respiró profundo – y hoy me enteré que es mi  
prometido  
- tu que???? – Ranma se levantó sobresaltado  
------------------------------------  
Ookini: gracias, permiso  
Que tal???? Espero sus reviews, y por favor sugerencias... 


	12. LAS COSAS CLARAS Y I

hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews...  
  
y a ti Uzziel muchas gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de mi error, el apellido es Furomono, no esfuromono, Furomono significa antigüedad, o antiguo, me pareció que como es un clan antiguo, la palabra le quedaba perfecta, es más muchas de las cosas que pongo en japonés, tienen un significado especial para el fic, por ejemplo, Eiki significa coraje  
  
Saben me he estado haciendo una pregunta, no recuerdo que pasó con el maestro Happosai, entonces digamos que el volvió a Nerima en el momento que encontraron una pista de Akane si? Lo siento es que mi memoria es pésima...  
  
en fin espero que les guste este capitulo, y ahora sí con al historia  
  
CAPITULO XII  
  
LAS COSAS CLARAS Y... (I)  
  
Al siguiente día Ranma había ido a reclamarle a Youbo, diciendo que era el colmo, que Akane era SU prometida, y que no tenían derecho a comprometerla con nadie más, ella le había respondido que no era de su incumbencia, que Eiki era una Kuroiniji, y que debía comprometerse con un hombre fuerte que mantuviera la dinastía, además que así había sido por siglos, los hijos varones del matrimonio Kuroiniji / Furomono se quedaban con ellos y las mujeres con ellas, además si tanto quieres a TU prometida porqué está ella acá?, por que no quiso volver a su casa? Porque siempre la tratabas tan mal, déjame recordar, la llamabas, como era, ah! sí, kawaiikune? , las últimas palabras de Youbo sonaban todavía en su cabeza, era casi media noche, y el contemplaba el cielo sin luna.  
  
- gracias – su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- de que?  
  
- por lo que le dijiste a Youbo-san – ella se había empezado a acercar lentamente  
  
- no lo hice por ti – de nuevo había hablado su orgullo  
  
- veo... de todas formas gracias – ella se alejó rápidamente  
  
- es más ese Toshio – Ranma intentaba, pero no podía callar – me está haciendo un favor  
  
- un favor? – Akane se sentía mal – a que te refieres?  
  
- simple, si tienes otro prometido, no tendré que casarme con una marimacho kawaiikune como tú – oh si, su orgullo había dañado todo de nuevo, Ranma se cubrió la cara esperando el golpe acostumbrado, pero ese no llegó, abrió los ojos, y vio como Akane se bajaba con delicadeza del tejado, nunca había sido, y ahora si que menos una marimacho, pero Ranma no lograba que eso saliera de su boca, siempre lograba herirla, intentó seguirla, pero era rápida, además que conocía perfectamente el castillo, pronto Ranma dejó de buscarla y se fue a su habitación, se acostó ignorando la curiosa mirada de Ukyo y dio vueltas intentando en vano dormirse. Mientras tanto una joven de cabello azul corto abría con rabia la puerta de uno de sus salones  
  
- no más Ranma Saotome, ya no más – Eiki se limpiaba las lágrimas con rudeza, sin importar lastimarse, como si quisiera que nunca más volvieran a salir – sé que no debo hacer daño, pero esto no puede clasificarse como daño o si? – meditó por unos instantes – no, claro que no, esto es solo una muy merecida lección – abrió uno de los tantos estantes que había, sacó un par de velas, un atame, y encontró revolcando ingredientes de pociones, la pañoleta con que le había hecho el primer hechizo a Ranma  
  
Porqué soy tan estúpido? Ranma se preguntaba a si mismo, maldito orgullo Kuso! Mientras que daba vueltas en su futón  
  
Dibujó un círculo alrededor de ella con el atame en la tierra del jardín al que había decidido salir, Amarró la pañoleta al mango del atame, y lo puso enfrente suyo en medio del círculo y empezó a decir mientras que agarraba el atame con fuerza:  
  
ojalá pudiera atarte a mis zapatos,  
  
hacerte sentir poco bella, me habían dicho que era hermosa,  
  
Pero que significa eso para ti?  
  
Nunca insegura hasta que te conocí  
  
Ahora estoy siendo estúpida  
  
Solía ser tan linda en mis ojos,  
  
Porqué le pongo atención a todas estas cosas,  
  
Para hacerte feliz?  
  
Camina una milla en mis zapatos  
  
A ver si es tan fácil  
  
Siente lo que yo siento  
  
A Ranma por fin el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido profundamente, pero el descanso duró poco, empezó a tener sueños extraños, escuchando sollozos, gritos, y voces atormentadas, poco a poco las imágenes se fueron volviendo nítidas, recordó el instante en que Akane desaparecía al girar el Kinjakan para salvarlo a él quien era el que debía supuestamente protegerla, de pronto la imagen cambió, y vio a Akane llorando en lo alto del tejado del dojo, la vio llorando el día en que cortaron su cabello, y vio el dolor en sus ojos el día de la boda fallida. Empezó a sentir que el pecho le apretaba, mientras que veía como su largo cabello era cortado, una amargura inmensa cubrió su rostro cuando vió que la estaban comprometiendo con un chico al que nunca había visto en su vida, todo era negro, de pronto alguien la agarraba, ella trataba de defenderse, pero eran demasiados, de nuevo era secuestrada, un momento ella?? Ranma abrió los ojos por un instante tomó aire y rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, se estaban burlando de ella, de todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida se sentía mal, además engañada, todo se volvió negro, vió una intensa pelea, estiró su mano intentando alcanzar el Kinjakan, sintió un frío intenso en su cuerpo, no podía moverse, cayó al suelo, un ruido seco, escuchó una dulce voz – no me dejes, yo-yo te a-amo- todo había valido la pena, su sacrificio; LA luz en sus ojos empezó a molestarle, obligándola a abrirlos, estaba en una habitación clara, el día era hermoso, ella estaba vestida de blanco, un vestido enorme, llevaba un traje de novia, hermosa, pero estaba llorando. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, se levantó de un salto bañado en sudor, era temprano por la luz que se colaba en medio de las cortinas, sus compañeros estaban dormidos, y él totalmente desconcertado  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
  
- Ranma? – Eiki le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado – podemos hablar? – Ranma se detuvo, y pospuso su desayuno por unos minutos  
  
- Akane yo – Caminaban lejos del comedor – yo..  
  
- Ranma lo único que quería decirte – Akane respiraba profundo tratando de no perder la compostura – recuerdas lo que me viste hacer hace varios días, el día en que Toshio-kun vino? – Akane trató de no demostrar la alegría que le daba la cara de Ranma ante tal trato cariñoso  
  
- a si, supongo, cuando entrenabas?  
  
- si exacto, bueno pues, verás. No le puedes decir a nadie nada de lo que viste  
  
- a quién le importaría algo de lo que tú haces – el orgullo de nuevo  
  
- no sé – (Ranma no baka) - de todas maneras es algo que no le puedes decir a nadie porque o si no...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/  
  
los jóvenes llevaban ya una semana allí, y habían descansado bastante, también habían aprovechado para entrenar un poco, ya conocían gran parte del castillo a excepción del ala oeste y de otras cuantas habitaciones que permanecían cerradas, se encontraban sentados en uno de los jardines, tomando el sol, acompañados como pocas veces de Eiki, que solía estar ocupada, era mas del mediodía, y hacía un día precioso, el sol estaba radiante(n/a aunque otros como yo preferimos la oscuridad), el cielo despejado, las aves cantaban, parecía un perfecto día de otoño  
  
- Shampoo, querida podrías venir un minuto? – Oshin llamaba desde la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con el castillo – Shampoo volteó a ver  
  
- si – se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección a Oshin, quién hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de los demás  
  
- bien, verás, tenemos algo importante que decirte – Oshin había empezado a explicarle a Shampoo, cuando posó su mirada de nuevo en el grupo – Eiki-chan tú estás también acá? – Veía a la joven que la miraba intrigada – creí que estabas en clases de esgrima  
  
- si, es que la profesora estaba indispuesta, así que decidí pasar algún tiempo con ellos  
  
- veo, bueno, lamento separarlos, pero también necesitamos hablar contigo – Eiki se levantó y siguió los pasos de Shampoo – Ranma? – el muchacho asintió – creo que tú también deberías venir – él se levantó y siguió a las tres mujeres  
  
Ranma trataba de adivinar el motivo de la ´convocatoria´, cuando de pronto se detuvieron, Oshin abrió la puerta de una habitación a la que nunca había entrado, delante de él vio como Akane hizo una reverencia y escuchó un ookini, y Shampoo bajaba un poco la cabeza, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, cuando él entró vio a varias ancianas a las que había visto, pero nunca les había dirigido la palabra pero que le inspiraban un profundo respeto; Se sentó en medio de Shampoo y Akane y se fijó en la habitación, que era redonda y tenía las paredes de un color muy, muy claro, casi blanco y había a sus espaldas una mesa llena de artefactos extraños, pero Ranma fió su mirada en las ancianas que los observaban atentamente.  
  
------------------------  
  
ojalá pudiera...... unpretty TLC es que no creí conveniente ponerla en inglés así que traduje un pequeño pedazo  
  
este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, espero que no les moleste... 


	13. Y EL CHOCOLATE ESPESO II

Gracias por los reviews son todos ustedes muy amables

DISCLAIMER:

- no que no ibas a volver a poner eso??

- cállate no es de tu incumbencia

- claro que sí! Niñita boba!

- y tu quién eres Einstein?

- Quién??

- Inuyasha eres muy tonto sabías?

- no tanto como tú!, y sabes me alegra que sigas escribiendo sobre Ranma, con eso me dejas a mi en paz

- pero si contigo tengo cientos de proyectos... tu sabes... terminarás cambiando pañales

- pañales yo???

Como sea, ya lo saben nada de esto es mío....

- baka!

- osuwari!!!!!

--------------

CAPITULO XIII

...Y EL CHOCOLATE ESPESO (II)

Akane se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, pero trataba de ocultar su cara de sorpresa, miró de reojo a Ranma y notó que él también estaba intrigado, ella había entrado a esa sala pocas veces, la mayoría buscando a alguna de sus profesoras

- bien, ya que todos estamos aquí – una anciana a la que Ranma no conocía empezó – veo que has decidido traer al joven también – Miró a Oshin – tenemos algo muy importante que discutir con ustedes dos – volvió su mirada a Eiki y Shampoo – lo primero, es mi nombre, y él de todas nosotras – señaló a las demás ancianas – mi nombre es Yaemaru, ella es Yaechiyo, ella Kuyuki, ella Ren... – presentó a las demás incluidas Youbo y Oshin

- nosotras – otra habló – somos las líderes de las Kuroiniji, después de Youbo-san – y como bien sabrás tu tribu tiene algo pendiente con nosotras

- mi tribu no tener nada pendiente, ustedes ser las que nos deben

- nosotras no te debemos nada – Eiki defendió su tribu, Shampoo estiró su brazo por encima de Ranma intentando golpear Eiki, y ella no se quedó atrás, en ese momento Ranma entendió por que lo habían invitado a esa reunión

- Eiki! – Youbo dijo alzando la voz, la joven se quedó quieta, miró con desprecio a Shampoo, y volvió a sentarse – esta reunión no es para pelear, sino para poner ciertas cosas en claro, estarás de acuerdo Shampoo, que esta es una ocasión única de reunirnos, y poner en claro las cosas

- lo único que debe dejar Shampoo claro, ser que Kuroiniji deber disculparse con amazonas – todas las demás mujeres hicieron mala cara, pero se guardaron sus palabras, para así continuar con la charla

- eso no es así, pero eso lo decidiremos después, sabes que tenemos un combate pendiente desde hace siglos

- si, Shampoo saberlo

- bueno, creemos que llegó la hora de hacerlo

- ahora? – Shampoo se levantó y puso sus puños en forma defensiva – Shampoo no tener problema con golpear a chica violenta de mazo – Akane sencillamente la ignoró, y siguió prestando atención

- no, dentro de poco, y creo que tú debes avisarle a tus mayores – Kuyuki habló pausadamente – esta no será una pelea convencional, es algo muy serio, de mucha trascendencia

- tener razón – la conversación siguió por más de una hora en donde dejaron en claro que Akane pronto sería nombrada oficialmente como su sucesora perdida, y que de esa manera tendría que afrontar muchas responsabilidades, una de ellas, recuperar el honor robado por las amazonas, se pusieron de acuerdo, en que la pelea se llevaría acabo en Nerima en un mes y medio a partir de esa fecha, en el momento en el que decidieron eso, le pidieron el favor a la amazona, de que se retirara, ella obedeció, y dejó a Ranma, Eiki y las ancianas hablando

- ahora – Youbo miró a Eiki de manera maternal – con respecto a lo que me reclamaste el otro día, realmente te interesa que Eiki sea tu prometida – miró fijamente a Ranma – o solo lo haces por tu honor, si es así, siendo ella uno Kuroiniji, quedas libre de toda responsabilidad

- yo – Ranma habló rápidamente

- no te apresures, lo que digas va a afectar el resto de tu vida, y probablemente el de Eiki también – Ranma meditó por un largo tiempo, que se hizo eterno para Akane

-a mi, a mi me – Ranma no sabía como continuar (vamos no seas cobarde) – me interesa Akane – ella se sintió feliz, pero supo, que era algo que debía disimular

- eso me alegra, pero como ya sabes Eiki tiene otro prometido aparte de ti – Ranma frunció el ceño – y es necesario que ella se case con alguien fuerte, tú debes estar familiarizado con todo eso de la descendencia fuerte puesto que eres prometido también de una amazona, pues el Joven Toshio Furomono, es un experto artista marcial, y es un digno representante de todas las cualidades de un caballero, el indicado para una kuroiniji, sabemos que tú eres un buen artista marcial, pero puedes darle la talla a Toshio?

- por supuesto! – Ranma dijo altivo – el no es competencia para m

- pues si quieres quedarte con ella deberás luchar con Toshio

- yo no soy ningún trofeo – Eiki se levantó enfadada

- eso lo sé – Youbo trató de tranquilizarla

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

había quedado claro, que Shampoo y Eiki, lucharían, y que Ranma pelearía con Toshio por Akane, estaban cenando, y Shampoo les contaba a todos su conversación, pronto acabaron y se dirigieron a su habitación, pero fueron detenidos por Eiki

- Quería agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme buscado, y por pasar este tiempo conmigo, pero creo saben ya – Miró a Shampoo – que es hora de que se vayan a Nerima, la vida debe continuar - empezó a caminar con ellos – mañana temprano deberán volver y decirle a los Tendo – trató de ocultar la tristeza en su rostro – que en un mes y medio iré, y que espero que me reciban en su casa por unos días mientras organizamos todo lo referente a la pelea – habían llegado a la habitación de invitados, ella abrió la puerta y todos entraron, excepto Rioga que se quedó viéndola fijamente – hasta mañana, que pasen buena noche – Eiki miró a Rioga y asintió, cerró la puerta y se alejó caminando con Rioga

Adentro Ranma se preguntaba a que se debía eso, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así y acostarse, el siguiente día sería muy difícil, empezando por el hecho de que tendría que dejar a Akane, su Akane.

Rioga y Akane caminaban sin decirse una palabra, parecía que su compañía era suficiente, con él ella sentía una paz (porque no lo quiero a él?) Eiki se preguntaba (con él no tengo problemas, con él puedo hablar, es amable, y sé que me quiere mucho)

- Akane – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos – pu-puedo preguntarte algo?

- por supuesto lo que sea

- porqué estás haciendo esto? – ella meditó unos instantes

- porqué creo que es hora de tomar mi lugar en el mundo – pensó por unos instantes más esta es mi vida, y quiero disfrutarla, no quiero estar bajo la sombra de Ranma – respiró profundo – además me cansé de que me menosprecien – Rioga asinti

- yo nunca te he menospreciado

- lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero y los demás, y mi familia, lo que más me duele es mi familia, podría contra todo, pero en Nerima estoy sola, totalmente sola, acá tengo una familia, de verdad – siguieron conversando por varias horas, recordando miles de eventos, y situaciones y riéndose a carcajadas

- creo que es hora de que me vaya

- es cierto, mañana tendrás un día pesado

- te puedo decir una última cosa – ella asintió – cuídate mucho, has mejorado muchisimo, pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que llevas dos meses practicando, Shampoo lleva haciéndolo toda su vida

- hai!

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, y desayunaron con todas las Kuroiniji, caminaron por los jardines del castillo junto a Eiki hablando entretenidamente, incluso Eiki y Shampoo hablaban como viejas amigas, como si trataran de mantener la calma antes de la tormenta, poco después subieron a su habitación, y Eiki siguió caminando tratando de alejar las imágenes de Ranma de su cabeza, realmente estaba interesado en ella?, o solamente pelearía con Toshio por su orgullo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el objeto de los mismos – deberías irte con nosotros

- huh? – Akane estaba muy distraída – que dijiste?

- que deberías irte con nosotros

- no podría – Akane vió esos ojos azules, su fina nariz, sus labios – Akane! – dijo regañándose, no dándose cuenta de que fue en voz alta

- huh? – Ranma sonrió, y Akane se fijó en esa sonrisa, que había extrañado por tanto tiempo, y que de nuevo se alejaba

- lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta

- eso noté, es en serio – la miró fijamente – deberías irte con nosotros, conmigo – Eiki volteó de nuevo a verlo, él bajó un poco su cabeza, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos, ella sintió calor en sus mejillas, él sus manos sudar, la atrajo hacia si poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, ella se acercó torpemente, y puso sus manos en su espalda, la fría mañana pareció esfumarse, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos se juntaba.

----------------------------

que tal???

Les gustó?, eso espero, el final lo dejo a su imaginación, hay varias opciones... que hubiera pasado si los hubieran interrumpido?, y si de verdad se besaron, Akane no se irá con ellos???

Como siempre, ya saben que hacer, espichen el botoncito que dice go, y déjenme un review, espero con críticas constructivas, y miles de sugerencias.


	14. REGALOS INESPERADOS

Gracias por los reviews....

CAPITULO XIV

REGALOS INESPERADOS

- Rioga antes de que te vayas quiero darte un regalo – Akane se acercó al joven y le agarró la mano, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo, y que Ranma se enojara – ven – Eiki caminó con Rioga en dirección contraria a la puerta del castillo

- a-adonde vamos? – Rioga parecía confundido – la puerta no es por el otro lado? – puso cara de frustración – no me digan que de nuevo me volví a perder – Akane negó con la cabeza

_-_ Akane podemos acompañarte?

_- _por supuesto Mouse, si eso es lo que quieren, dejen sus cosas allí en el piso y vamos – llegaron a una de las habitaciones centrales del castillo, Eiki abrió la puerta y la cerró después de que todos entraran, en el centro había un caldero, y al lado una mesa llena de hierbas y frascos con sustancias extrañas, el fuego ardía bajo el caldero y pronto pudieron ver como algo empezaba a burbujear – siéntense –les señaló unas rústicas butacas – no, Rioga, tu siéntate acá - Rioga se sentó en un banquito al lado del caldero – Rioga?, cuál crees tu que es tu principal problema? – Rioga se demoró un minuto en balbucear algo

_-_ pues verás – (no, no seas tonto, ella no sabe nada de P-chan) – mi sentido de la orientación

_- _bien, eso creí – sonrió maliciosamente - he estado investigando, e hice esto para ti – Akane sirvió en un vaso el contenido del caldero, era un liquido espeso, de color morado, un vapor azul salía de vaso, todos hicieron cara de asco - tomate esto – Rioga puso cara de perrito regañado – oh! Vamos Rioga, no confías en mi? – Rioga se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo, sin respirar – ahora bien, sostén esto – Akane le entregó un mapa viejo mientras que empezaba a recitar en voz baja con los ojos cerrados

_abre bien tus ojos,_

_camina bajo la sombra _

_de robles inmensos_

_que te protegerán,_

_siente el viento en tu rostro,_

_que nunca te falte el agua_

_ni las ganas de continuar _

_llega a salvo a tu meta,_

_siempre a salvo_

_sin enormes laberintos que atravesar_

_que encuentres siempre _

_el camino más corto para llegar_

abrió los ojos, y sonri

- que acaso chica del mazo no saber nada? – Shampoo intervenía despectivamente – con un hechizo, no ser necesario una poción, a menos de ser magia muy avanzada, algo muy difícil de lograr

- oh! Eso lo sé – Akane respondió con total tranquilidad – pero en vista de que Rioga es tan buen amigo, decidí ayudarle, al igual que a Mouse – Mouse hizo cara de no saber de que le hablaban cuando Shampoo le dio la mirada vas-a-morir – oh!, pero el no sabía nada, de todas maneras, solo sirve para ellos dos, ya que son animales simples – Rioga se asustó – la poción que te acabas de tomar, es para que no tengas que ser más P-chan - Rioga perdió el equilibrio, y cayó encima de Ukyo - no es cien por ciento infalible, pero va a haber temporadas del mes, en las que no se van a transformar, más o menos por esta época, cerca de la luna nueva – Rioga sonreía nerviosamente – creías que no me enteraría nunca?? – sonrió y volteó a ver a Ranma – contigo no lo pude hacer, porqué la anatomía humana es mucho más compleja, en cuanto a los animales un poco más grandes aplica lo mismo, no sé si la inteligencia del humano en cuestión intervenga en la complejidad, porqué de ser así, - empezó a hablar en un susurro, para que solo Ukyo y Rioga y Ranma la escucharan – se me facilitarían las cosas con Shampoo.- todos rieron

-------------------------

sé que es corto, pero creo que está bastante bien, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!

Ah! Y por cierto, es posible que me demore un poco en actualizar, pero les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena


	15. PUNTOS DE VISTA

Gracias por los reviews, realmente lamento la demora

CAPITULO XV

PUNTOS DE VISTA

Eiki veía junto a Yami y Yuki como sus amigos se alejaban, la invadió la tristeza y la nostalgia, se le aguaron los ojos, su visión se puso algo borrosa, pero alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos que Rioga y Mouse se detenían miraban al castillo y hacían con las manos grandes señas de despedida, ella hizo lo mismo, y cuando sus amigos volvieron a caminar, ella se fue a su habitación sin hablarle a nadie. Horas pasaron y ella seguía encerrada, tumbada en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Caminaban por los bosques que antes habían recorrido, solo que esta vez siendo menos detallistas, Shampoo andaba con mucha prisa, lo mismo hacía Ranma, una alegando que debía llegar cuando antes a Nerima, para luego viajar a China, y el otro, sencillamente debía dar las noticias de que Akane no viajaba con él, y esperaba no morir en el intento.

Los días pasaron inadvertidos, y luego de lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, sin mayores altercados, el grupo llegó a Nerima, sintiéndose muy extraños, se quedaron a la entrada del pueblo unos minutos sin decir nada, como esperando lo inevitable, Shampoo fue la primera en reaccionar

- Shampoo tener cosas que hacer – los miró a todos y sonrió – adiós – se acercó a Ranma – Wo ai ni airen – lo besó y salió corriendo

- Creo que debo irme – Mouse siguió los pasos de Shampoo

- supongo que yo también, iré a ver a Akari – Rioga sonrió a sus dos restantes compañeros – y a estrenar los regalos de Akane – y así partió, esperando de corazón no perderse – volveré en 20 días – gritó a lo lejos – para ayudarte a entrenar! – Ranma asinti

- Ran-chan – Ukyo miró fijamente a su prometido – realmente la quieres no es así? – esperó aguantando la respiración

- si – Ukyo trató de contener las lágrimas

- Ranma? – él volteó extrañado porqué no le decía Ran-chan – quiero que sepas, que ante todo soy tu amiga – y salió corriendo, y antes que Ranma lo notara, era una pequeña oscura figura a lo lejos

* * *

Como los días anteriores, Eiki se encontraba tirada en su cama, de pronto decidió levantarse, salió de su habitación y volvió a ignorar a todas las que le hablaban a su paso, llegó a un salón, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Recitaba sin pensar mucho como si estuviera leyendo un libro, mientras que escribía en la tierra el nombre de su contrincante, necesitaba tiempo para entrenar, después de todo Shampoo había sido amazona desde su nacimiento, y tenía mucha más experiencia en combates de este tipo

_Caminará sobre hojas secas_

_putrefactas por el tiempo,_

_pronto será más tierra_

_para ocultar la vida._

_A su alrededor, humedad, _

_calor y penumbra._

_Las ramas de los arboles_

_sólo dejarán pasar_

_débiles rayos luminosos,_

_para morir devorados_

_por el río de pirañas ante su alimento vital._

- Eso bastará – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

* * *

[en diferentes lugares de Nerima, una semana después del regreso]

- Shampoo saberlo abuela – dijo mientras salía del Neko-ken – ir a buscar a sabias amazonas para que vengan, y aprovechar para entrenar en el viaje – salió saltando de tejado en tejado

- todavía no puedo creerlo – Nodoka lucía muy preocupada

- si, es muy extraño – el Dr. Tofu hablaba serenamente mientras le hacía un chequeo de rutina a la mamá de Ranma - Akane retando a Shampoo, sé que ella es muy fuerte, y que tiene potencial, pero no será peligroso?

- eso creo, aunque mi hijo me dijo que había mejorado mucho

- pero eso no garantiza nada, de seguro Shampoo también debe estar entrenando

- A-ka-ne to-nta – Ranma decía mientras que corría en el dojo esquivando golpes de Ukyo – no pue-do creer que e-sto-y – paró de repente - haciendo esto por ti, gracias Ukyo, descansemos un poco

- perfecto – Ukyo se sentó cerca de su morral – te traje estos okonomiyakis - le entregó a Ranma un pequeño paquete mientras que se sentaba

- gracias, siempre piensas en todo

- no puedo creerlo tío – Kasumi le decía al panda que se encontraba sentado frente a ella

- lo sé- escribía – lo bueno es que todo terminará en boda...

* * *

-deber ir rápido – Shampoo corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, llevaba poco equipaje, solo un poco de comida para algunos días de camino – sabias deber saber esto – iba golpeando cosas a su alrededor , realmente no necesitaba fijarse mucho en por donde iba, conocía el camino de memoria, conocía los arboles que lo delimitaban, un roble un poco doblado, y voltea a la derecha, un arroyuelo, y nuevamente a la derecha (Akane tonta, todo esto por ti tonta) o si lo necesitaba??? – no deber estar aquí el arroyuelo??? – Shampoo miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarse – Shampoo nunca haber estado acá – se tiró al suelo – pensar, deber ubicarte, y llegar rápido a aldea amazona

* * *

- lo sé Ayari (así se llama la novia de Rioga, creo), pero es algo muy importante, debo volver en unos días

- no podrías quedarte conmigo algún tiempo?

- lo haré te lo prometo, pero después de que todo esto termine

- seguro?

- s

* * *

- maldita sea!!! KUSO! Shampoo estar perdida, no poder creerlo!!!!!

* * *

- ya llevas una semana practicando lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, pero eso no es suficiente, Shampoo va a ser una muy difícil rival

- eso lo s

- y aunque podrías tener una batalla my reñida con ella, no alcanzarías a vencerla – Oshin era muy seria – desde ahora trabajaras el doble, tus responsabilidades en la cocina, y en el aseo serán tomadas por otra persona y tu te vas a dedicar a estudiar

- hai!

- una semana antes de que viajemos a Nerima – Youbo intervino- te nombraremos, dependiendo tu rendimiento, nuestra sucesora oficial- Eiki, se sintió nerviosa- además de que tendrás que pasar una temporada con Toshio

- que????

- es tu prometido hasta la pelea con Ranma, así que deberás cumplir tus obligaciones, dejar en nombre Kuroiniji en alto

- será solo por un día o dos, además el te puede ayudar a entrenar, es un excelente artista marcial

- si es mi deber lo haré, pero no me parece justo

* * *

- por aquí no ser, este árbol nunca haberlo visto – la noche estaba cayendo, y Shampoo decidió que lo mejor era acampar y descansar, para recobrar el sentido de la orientación, montó su pequeña carpa, rápidamente, tanto, como la experiencia le había enseñado, se recostó y trató de meditar, pero estaba llena de rabia, en lo único que podía pensar, era en la cara de Ranma al momento en que encontraron a Akane – no poder creerlo, realmente se alegró, en vez de aprovechar para deshacerse de ese estorbo, pero bueno, la venceré fácilmente, y airen será mío, Ukyo no representar mayor reto, airen verla como una amiga

* * *

- ohaiô gosaimazu Toshio-san – Eiki se inclinó un poco haciendo una reverencia ante los hombres que acababan de llegar al castillo

- ohaiô, pero por favor, deja el san de lado, no me trates con tanta formalidad – Akane se enderezó y vió a los que acompañaban a Toshio, que tenían varias valijas en las manos, Toshio habló notando esto – estos son unos presentes para ustedes, y algunos son espacialmente para ti – Akane sonrió, Toshio tenía una mirada dulce, y muy amable – podemos dar un paseo?

- si, por supuesto

- Eiki – caminaban por los alrededores del castillo, Eiki disfrutaba estar adentro, era muy hermoso, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba salir, dejar el encierro de lado- como ya te habrán dicho, tendrás que estar conmigo un tiempo – ella asintió – pues he pensado en que viajemos por Japón, con eso podremos llegar a conocernos mejor

- viajar – ella se detuvo – pero si tengo que entrenar, no tengo tiempo para viajar

- claro que sí, no será un viaje muy largo, además puedes practicar conmigo, y de pasada, me puedes ayudar a entender el estilo de Saotome, así será más fácil vencerlo – el sonrió, y ella trató de hacer lo mismo, pensando que era mejor no generar discusiones – empaca tus cosas, mañana partiremos

* * *

_Caminará sobre hojas secas... _El parque de lota, Leonardo Silva

Valió la espera??? Ojalá, bueno probablemente no, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor...(lo siento mucho.) he tenido un bloqueo horrible , he intentado escribir cientos de veces, pero nada, lo sé, no me salió tan bien como esperaba, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que sigan leyendo

Ah! Y por favor díganme que quieren que pase con la pelea de Toshio y Ranma, y por favor ideas para las peleas en general, no soy muy buena describiendo cosas de ese estilo (o por lo menos no creo, es la primera pelea que voy a escribir)

* * *

No se olviden, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. OTRA ALTERNATIVA

Aishkarazu, gomen, gomen, siento muchisisisisisisimo la demora, es que estuve de viaje la última semana con mis amigas, llegué anteayer en la noche, y ayer me puse a escribir, espero que me disculpen, y que les guste el capitulo, reúne muchas ideas sueltas que tenía, aunque creo que le sigue haciendo falta algo, pero nada más se me ocurría, ya empecé con el que le sigue a este, y espero no demorarme tanto.

Ahora sí con la historia.....

CAPITULO XVI

OTRA ALTERNATIVA

Despertó de nuevo en un lugar extraño, pero esta vez sabia de donde se trataba, solo que no quería reconocerlo, la noche anterior había estado en una gran fiesta, organizada por los Furomono, en su fortaleza, habían llegado a eso de las 5 de la tarde, después de un largo viaje desde el castillo Kuroiniji, estaba muy cansada, había evitado el tomar, pero se le hizo imposible en ciertas ocasiones rechazar el sake que le ofrecieron, abrió por completo los ojos y se encontró a si misma en una habitación muy lujosa, estaba en la mitad de una cama muy grande, y cómoda

- señorita – escuchó a alguien decir desde la puerta, instintivamente se cubrió con las cobijas mientras que sentaba a ver quién era – desea algo de desayuno? – una anciana vestida con un delantal la miraba desde la puerta – El señor Furomono me ha dicho que no era necesario para usted bajar al comedor, Eiki se limitó a asentir , desayuno, una comida deliciosa por cierto, se baño y vistió con la ropa que la anciana le había alistado

El verano estaba en todo su esplendor, el día era espectacular, cuando dejó su habitación, eran más o menos las diez de la mañana, el viento soplaba suavemente, y los pájaros cantaban, empezó a caminar sin rumbo definido, asombrada por la belleza del lugar en el que se encontraba

- buenos días – Eiki volteó a ver quien le hablaba desde atrás

- buenos días Toshio- san – se sonrojó un poco – es decir, Toshio

- que tal dormiste??

- muy bien, gracias

- sacaste algo de tus maletas?

- no, una señora me dio esta ropa

- muy bien, vamos por ellas – caminaron hacia la provisional habitación de Akane – viajaremos a China, has estado allí?

- si, pero por poco tiempo

- perfecto, estaremos allá una semana, después iremos a Corea, y luego volveremos

- no tardaremos mucho en ese viaje?

- algo, pero necesitamos tiempo para conocernos- dijo sonriendo

Eiki abrió su habitación y entró seguida de Toshio, quién cogió las maletas y volvió a salir, caminaron ella detrás de él hasta la entrada, donde los esperaba un majestuoso carruaje

/----/------/------/-----/-----/

- vamos hijo – el panda escribía en su aviso

- los Furomono son muy fuertes – Nodoka hablaba mientras Ranma peleaba con Rioga – los he visto en mis viajes, son extremadamente ágiles

- HIRYU HYPOUTOPPA!!!!! – Ranma dirigió a Rioga su dragón de hielo, quién cayó al suelo – estás bien???? – Ranma corrió a su lado

- aja – alcanzó a responder antes de desmayarse

- que tan duro debo entrenar??? – Ranma preguntaba a su madre mientras que entraba a Rioga a la casa

- no lo sé hijo, la verdad es que son muy fuertes, pero que tanto lo sea este joven, realmente no lo sé

/---/----/----/-----/-----/

- esto es extraño, lo sé – Toshio sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos, ella miraba por la ventana del carruaje los hermosos paisajes que iba dejando atrás – pero debemos conocernos, no quiero que te cases conmigo por que sí – ella volteó a verlo – a mi no me gustaba la idea de casarme por una tradición hasta que te vi, en toda mi vida había luchado contra todo eso, pero es imposible nadar contra la corriente, quiero ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado – ella sonrió débilmente

- eres muy amable – logró decir en un hilo de voz

- es solo que no creo justo lo que hacen con nosotros, y deseo darte la oportunidad de conocerme, y que no me veas como una imposición

- si, el tiempo suele cambiar mucho la perspectiva de las cosas

- es cierto, y dime – Miró fijamente a su prometida – este Ranma, sientes algo por él?? – Eiki desvió de nuevo la mirada y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes

- siempre estamos peleando, es muy grosero conmigo, y tiene más prometidas a las que trata mejor que a mi

- entonces – interrumpió Toshio

- pero siempre está ahí cuando lo he necesitado, arriesga su vida por mi, y es el único que parece compartir mis gustos y aficiones – Eiki miró a Toshio – así que sí, cero que lo quiero

- crees?? Es decir que tengo una posibilidad? – ella no respondió – entonces la aprovecharé

Continuaron su viaje y Toshio cambió de tema viendo que este le incomodaba a Eiki la conversación se torno muy amena, y Akane pudo ver que Toshio era muy amable e inteligente, poco a poco dejo de verlo como su rival, y pasó a ser alguien en quien confiar. De pronto el carruaje se detuvo (después de muchas horas de camino) y Eiki escucho varias voces desconocidas

- aquí partiremos en un barco que nos llevará pronto a China – dijo mientras se bajaba y estiraba la mano para ayudarle a Akane

/-----/-----/-----/----/

- este árbol ser conocido – Shampoo se sentó a la sombra de un gran roble, llevaba días dando vueltas, y el agua que llevaba se le estaba acabando, a lo lejos vió algo que brillaba, y se acercó lentamente – un momento, ese no ser pendiente que Shampoo perder hace unos días – lo cogió entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro – si, no poder ser, Shampoo viajar en círculos, esto ser frustrante – escuchó voces, y se levantó del suelo tratando de hallar su ubicación, eran mujeres, pero no lograba verlas

/-----/-----/----/-----/

Akane encontró muy cómodo el camarote que le había asignado, se encontraba situado justo al lado del de Toshio y tenía un ventanal bastante grande para ser un barco, se tumbó en su cama y escuchó el sonido del agua arrullándola, y llenándola de una paz que desde hace ya un largo tiempo no sentía, esa que solo se logra cuando se logra sacar todo de la mente, cuando se está en blanco, y los problemas parecen disolverse

Escuchó un golpe a lo lejos, pero se resistía a abrir los ojos, alguien golpeaba desde hace ya un buen rato a la puerta – señorita? – pero ella estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente, soñando que estaba en Nerima, y que iba tarde para el colegio, como todos los días, con Ranma a su lado – señorita? El señor Furomono la necesita – la mención de ese nombre la devolvió a la realidad, al barco en el que se encontraba – ya casi es hora de comer, se solicita que se arregle formalmente – se dio la vuelta intentando escapar, pero la voz llegaba a sus oídos - señorita se encuentra usted bien??

- si, muchas gracias –logró contestar medio dormida –de inmediato me arreglo – se sentó sin abrir aún los ojos – cuanto tiempo tengo?

- veinte minutos

- muy amable

Akane salió de su camarote, y encontró a bastante gente en el corredor, Toshio la esperaba a unos cuantos pasos, muy bien arreglado, ella caminó hasta él y cogió de gancho el brazo que le ofrecía

- te ves muy hermosa esta noche – ella se sonrojó un poco, llevaba un kimono de seda negra con motivos geométricos, el obi era de damasco negro tejido a mano y tenía diseños de flores asimétricas

- tu también luces muy bien – y era muy cierto, se veía extremadamente apuesto, (no sé como describir la vestimenta de un hombre....)tanto que a Akane le faltó el aire por unos instantes

Y así los días pasaron, se encontraban en China, y disfrutaban muchisimo, Eiki parecía haber olvidado el motivo del viaje, y las circunstancias que lo acompañaban, en la mañana caminaban juntos grandes extensiones, en donde se encontraran, Toshio se esmeraba por mostrarle a Akane cuanto cosa interesante encontrara, logrando que se divirtiera, en la tarde entrenaban juntos, enseñándose mutuamente, cosa que ella nunca había podido hacer con Ranma, se sentía muy bien, casi como en casa, se sentía perteneciente, se sentía querida y respetada, y llegó a cogerle un gran cariño a Toshio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo lo siento muchisisimo y espero que haya valido la pena la espera, la idea, era que Akane encontrara en Toshio un joven encantador, para que luego Ranma se ponga celoso, el resto del viaje, no sé será por el estilo, y se conocieron muy bien.... En cuanto a Shampoo, no sé si lo han notado, pero no es mi personaje favorito, supongo que eventualmente la encontraran ya saben sugerencias y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y espero ansiosamente sus reviews (onna: si el tuyo también a mi SI me gusta que tu me escribas...) review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

Muchas gracias por su espera y por todos sus reviews, aquí va otro capítulo que espero que disfruten.....

CAPITULO XVII

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

Varios días habían pasado, Y Ranma se sentía desesperado, entrenaba, pero no sabía contra que se enfrentaba, no sabía hasta cuando, y donde debía mejorar, y si así era suficiente?, o sí lo que decía Nodoka era cierto, y si los Furomono, fueran absurdamente fuertes???

Que podía el hacer, Tampoco sabía nada de Shampoo, que sería de ella, debería estar entrenando, y sumándole a todo el asunto de la rivalidad Kuroiniji-amazon, ella odiaba a Akane, o al menos era un obstáculo muy grande en su camino, y él sabía que ella aprovecharía esta oportunidad para deshacerse de ella, pero y si Akane no estaba entrenando, él no podría ayudarla en la pelea, era un reto, y eso iría en contra del honor, pero por otro lado era la vida de Akane, su Akane

/----/-----/-----/---/-----/

- Shampoo querida, que haces aquí – la amazona saludo a una anciana con una sonrisa – desde hace una semana y media te estamos esperando

- Shampoo sentirlo, perderse en el bosque

- tu, perderte en este bosque?, como es eso posible?

- no saberlo, lo importante es recuperar tiempo para entrenar

- tienes razón – otra amazona dijo – vamos – y con esto partieron con rumbo conocido hacía la aldea amazona más cercana(n/a1)

/----/----/-----/----/----/

- Eiki, vamos ya es hora de irnos – Toshio despertó con suavidad a Akane quién dormía plácidamente – Eiki - recostada en uno de los brazos de su prometido – está tarde – ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos verdes que seguían atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentó lentamente y contempló el lugar en el que había pasado la tarde, y ya la mayoría de la noche, el cielo estaba despejado, y se podía apreciar a la luna sola en todo su esplendor, se encontraban sobre una manta, a su alrededor no había nada más que el césped, a lo lejos unos cuantos arboles de cereza, y a su lado izquierdo una canasta ahora vacía, la que habían llevado al picnic – vamos – el joven se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a parar a la joven

- gracias – ella se levantó y con su mano derecha cogió la cesta, la izquierda la sostenía Toshio, recogieron todo y caminaron.

Llegó en día en que ella volvería a su hogar, él la acompañó y la dejó partiendo de nuevo, pero con el corazón lleno de algo muy diferente, la había aprendido a querer, es más la amaba, la pelea que dentro de poco tendría, por fin cobraba sentido, lucharía por la mujer que amaba.

°°°°

A su alrededor el viento levantaba las cosas, junto con este, el agua golpeaba todo, no permitiendo que nada la golpeara, en la tierra un pequeño hueco se abrió y el viento dirigió todas las piedras y demás objetos allí, donde rápidamente fueron enterrados, estaba empapada, y con mucho frío, a su lado, una fogata apareció de repente y se sentó a calentarse – muy bien, has mejorado increíblemente – Eiki volteó a ver a Youbo – hace un tiempo sabías que te estaba observando cierto?

- si maestra, pero decidí que era lo mejor, para que pudiera decirme que tal lo he hecho

- perfecto, para el tiempo que llevas practicándolo, te falta un poco de precisión pero nada que un poco de practica no pueda solucionar, continua

- hai – y empezó de nuevo, cada vez con objetos más pesados

/-----/-----/-----/------/

- Primero deber darme un baño, luego comer algo, y de inmediato entrenar – Shampoo daba ordenes aprovechando su posición como heredera – donde quedarme?

- en aquella choza – una mujer señaló, Shampoo caminó en la dirección dada y dejó su equipaje en la entrada, y caminó hacia unos manantiales, dispuesta a tomar un baño restaurador.

/----/-----/-----/-----/-----/

Era un día radiante, Eiki escuchaba el canto de las aves, y sentía el calor del rayo de sol que se colaba por su cortina, faltaban 9 días para que volviera a su pueblo natal, a enfrentar su destino en Nerima, pero ese en especial era un día importante, dejaría de ser Eiki, una integrante, para ser Eiki la líder del clan Kuroiniji.

Se levantó de su cama, y se metió al baño sonriendo, sentía un gran peso en sus hombros, sabía que así sería de unas horas más tarde en adelante, tendría muchas responsabilidades, se demoro un buen rato, tratando de liberar tensión, salió y se sentó frente a su tocador, por el espejo, vio su kimono puesto en una silla, recordó como le había ofrecido ayuda para arreglarse, pero ella deseó hacerlo sola, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, después de un siga, una joven llegó con una bandeja y la dejó en la cama, para salir después, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, Eiki desayunó, y se arregló lentamente, vistió su kimono de satén turquesa con estampado multicolor, la cola estaba teñida de anaranjado oscuro, y sobre ella flotaban agujas de pino, flores de cerezo, y pétalos de crisantemo, el obi era de damasco negro, con motivos de mariposas a juego con la forma del broche que lo sujetaba; Ató su pelo lo mejor que pudo debido a lo corto que lo tenía, salió de su habitación, y caminó con paso lento pero seguro, la distancia entre su habitación y el jardín principal del castillo, el día se encontraba en su completo esplendor, el sol reinaba y las nubes parecían haber olvidado aparecer ese día, desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver a todas as mujeres reunidas esperándola expectantes, todas con sus mejores vestidos y peinados, tan pronto puso un pie debajo del umbral que separaba al castillo del jardín, sintió cientos de miradas sobre ella, pero no sentía ni una sola reprobatoria, por el contrario, estaban todas llenas de admiración y cariño

/-----/----/-----/---/-----/

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima con la mirada perdida, sus pasos estaban llenos de melancolía y monotonía, caminaba sin mirar el camino, por inercia, sus pies lo traicionaban, al igual que los últimos días, este día en particular sus pasos lo habían llevado a la heladería a la que solía acompañar a Akane convertido en Ranko; Se sentó en una banca cercana a contemplar el lugar donde se habían producido tantas peleas, y a la vez tantas sonrisas

- Ran-chan – él volteó a ver a su amiga – como estás?

- eh.. yo – agachó la cabeza al tiempo que se corría para darle campo a Ukyo para sentarse junto a él – supongo que...

- realmente te preocupa

- ah???

- Akane, te preocupa no es así – se quedó callada unos instantes, pero sabía que esa respuesta no saldría de la boca de Ranma – si la quieres debes pelear por ella – esta vez fue ella quién bajó la cabeza, mientras que Ranma volteaba a verla

- U-chan....

– pero hasta que no esté segura de tus sentimientos y de los de ella, no me daré por vencida contigo – y con esto salió corriendo rápidamente dejando a Ranma sumido de nuevo en sus recuerdos

/------/------/-----/-----/-----/

- Las siguientes palabras, deben describirte, son nuestros ideales de vida, Youfy, Chuui dokyou, Waizu, y sobre todo Keibo, y esto último, es lo que debes buscar en tu vida, si no lo encuentras en alguien, no vale la pena, esto más que todo, te hacen una Kuroiniji, entiendes?? (n/a 2) – Akane estaba una vez más en la silla de madera en el centro, tal como el día de su iniciación, solo que no había caldero, ni nada relacionado con la magia, en su lugar, una mesa estaba ocupada por algunas armas, y un brazalete muy bonito, sencillo, pero bastante llamativo

Eiki asintió, pero sabía que no era suficiente, pero estaba nerviosa, no lograba articular palabra, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y unos segundos después los volvió a abrir, en ellos se podía ver la madurez alcanzada por la joven de pelo azulado, la fuerza controlada, convertida en un arma poderosa. – si maestra, lo entiendo

- y aceptas las responsabilidades que esto trae consigo, los deberes y derechos?

- si

- está bien, y si estás totalmente segura, de ahora en adelante ocuparás un lugar privilegiado entre los guerreros, tu nombre será conocido, respetado, y en algunos casos temido – Youbo cogió de la mesa el brazalete e hizo una saña para que Eiki levantara el brazo derecho, ella obedeció y Youbo puso el brazalete en su muñeca – deberás hacer un juramento, y luego escoger tu arma – Akane se limitó a asentir

- e aquí el pergamino – una joven se acercó y entregó un rollo a Youbo

- Juras serle fiel a tus creencias, a tu pueblo y a las obligaciones que...... – Youbo leyó solemnemente el contenido de un pergamino viejo y muy extenso, con el paso de las palabras Akane se sentía como empezando una nueva vida, entrando a un nuevo mundo - .... dedicarás tu vida a hacer el bien, y no aprovecharás tus capacidades para dañar a nadie..... – ella siguió mientras que Eiki asentía repetidamente – ....y prometes serle fiel a tu corazón por encima de todo..... – cuando terminó Youbo sonrió y miró fijamente a Eiki

- yo, yo, yo lo juro – logró decir con voz firme y segura

- bien – todas sonreían – ahora debes escoger tu arma

- eh...- (bien Shampoo tiene sus bomboris, Ukyo su espátula, Mouse sus cadenas, que debo tener yo?), y la vio, escondida bajo el peso de una gran espada, una pequeña daga con el mango plateado, y algunas inscripciones en japonés antiguo – esta – dijo levantando la daga con mucho cuidado

- segura?

- si, es pequeña practica, y seguramente muy funcional

- pero las armas de Shampoo son mucho más grandes

- lo sé, pero no me gustan mucho las armas, no pienso usarlas a menos de que mi vida dependa de ello

- así será – Youbo hizo una reverencia a Eiki, y esta se levantó, apenas lo hizo, el resto de las Kuroiniji se inclinaron ante ella

/-----/-----/-----/-----/

- es hora de irnos, para viajar con calma – una anciana decía mientras cargaba a su espalda un pesado paquete – llegaremos a Nerima con unos días de anticipación, lo suficiente para establecernos, y revisar como están las cosas

- si maestra tener razón – Shampoo tenía el triple de paquetes en su espalda, pero parecían no afectarle - en 4 días estaremos en Nerima, tener cinco días para disfrutar de nuevo a mi airen

y así un grupo de alrededor de 6 amazonas partieron rumbo a Nerima, buscando solucionar problemas milenarios, y conservar su honor ante un reto tan directo, una de ellas, de pelo morado pensaba en lo que haría en el momento en el que viera a su prometido

/---/----/----/-----/

7 días para el regreso de Akane, Nerima

- más duro!!!!!

- Ranma eso no es suficiente – Rioga pegó una patada poco fuerte, pero aún así logró tumbar a Ranma – que te pasa???? – Rioga se sentó en el suelo, junto a Ranma – tu que crees? Que es muy agradable ver a mi querida Akane con ese hombre? No, y tu eres la única posibilidad de que el se aleje de ella

°°°°°°

- si, peleas entre un retador desconocido y Ranma Saotome – Nabiki gritaba en la plazoleta de la ciudad – boletas a bajo costo – Recibía mucho dinero, mientras que su ayudante Touya le sostenía las boletas – y la pelea principal, Akane Tendo contra Shampoo!!!!

/----/-----/----/-----/

Castillo Kuroiniji 5 días para el regreso de Akane

- Toshio está acá, y a estás lista?

- si, y ustedes?

- si, pero viajaremos después

- que?

- tu viajarás con Toshio, y lo presentarás a tu familia, nosotras llegaremos unas horas después, nos hospedaremos con algunas familiares, y así lo harán los Furomono, incluyendo a Toshio

- hai – ella partió en un carruaje junto a Toshio, en el camino hubo un silencio absoluto

En un carruaje que iba detrás de ellos, una comisión de Kuroiniji viajaba, y con ellas, unos cuantos Furomono

/----/-----/----/----/

Nerima

- hemos llegado

- por fin ha sido un largo viaje

- ser cierto, Shampoo guiarlas al Neko-haten, y después salir

- salir, a donde piensas salir??

- a ver a Airen, Shampoo extrañarlo

- tu estás loca??? No puedes ver a Ranma en estos días,

- que porqué???

- es peligroso, es verdad que entrenaste, pero debes concentrarte, te presentarás mañana, para anunciar tu llegada, pero volverás inmediatamente con nosotras, nada de pasar el día con él

- pepero

- pero nada, es una orden!

- si sensei...

/----/----/-----/------/----/

dos días para la pelea

- esta es Nerima

- aquí creciste?

- así es, hoy conocerás a mi familia, aunque será una sorpresa, nos adelantamos un día

- si, bueno, es lo mejor, tienes que descansar, y será bueno conocer realmente a Ranma Saotome

- si, necesito tranquilidad, aunque acá no suele haberla, o por lo menos no solía haberla

El día rayaba entre un día soleado, y uno gris, eran las doce del día, y el ambiente para Akane se empezaba a poner pesado, para ella se veían negras perspectivas, o por lo menos así lo vaticinaba su corazón.

Ordenó que el carruaje se detuviera a unas calles del dojo, para no llamar mucho la atención, Toshio ordenó que el equipaje de ella fuera llevado unos minutos después, caminaron camino a la casa de Akane, su hogar de nacimiento, se podía ver e4l nerviosismo en la cara de los dos, no se sabía quien lo estaba más, si Toshio o Eiki, o es decir Akane? Como debería llamarse a si misma? Su identidad en ese momento empezó a flaquear, viendo las casas a su alrededor, los tejados, en los que vio saltar a Ranma, Ranma, ese era el verdadero motivo de la preocupación de Akane, se detuvo frente a una cerca de madera que se encontraba cerrada, sorpresivamente no tenía ningún remiendo, ni signos de fuerza.

- Eiki – ella volteó a ver – sé que este es un paso difícil, pero aquí estoy yo contigo – Toshio cogió la mano de Akane entre la suya y sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa, y abrió el portón, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, que Akane abrió lentamente, para encontrarse con su familia en pleno almorzando, como era de esperarse puesto que era un Sábado

- tatadaima, ya llegué – sonrió débilmente tratando de guardar la compostura

Soun se levantó rápidamente seguido por sus hijas, los tres abrazaron a Akane sin soltarla por unos instantes, Soun la soltó, dando paso a Nodoka y a Genma que esperaban para saludarla, estaba a punto de decir algo, y Ranma se estaba levantando de su sitio, cuando notó algo, la mano de su hija entre a mano de un hombre al que no había visto nunca, Akane quién notó esto, tomó rápidamente la iniciativa, y se apartó de sus hermanas, miró de reojo a Ranma y dijo apresuradamente

- él es Furomono Toshio – dijo y al ver la expresión de extrañeza de todos, excepto la de Ranma que miraba con desprecio añadió – mi prometido – todos dejaron salir exclamaciones de sorpresa y/o disgusto, y Ranma desapareció rápidamente por el hueco de las escaleras

------------------

capítulo 17.... guau! No lo puedo creer, de aquí en adelante el fic toma un rumbo diferente, y viene lo más difícil creo yo, las peleas, se qué el tiempo transcurrió un poco rápido, pero se estaba tornando, en mi opinión aburrido, así está perfecto, no con mucha, pero si con la suficiente información para que sea interesante.... me alegra que me hayan acompañado hasta acá, y mucho más lo hará que lo sigan haciendo, realmente espero que les haya gustado, me tomé un tiempo bastante largo, lo sé, pero quería hacer algo medianamente parecido a lo que Uds. lectores se merecen, me disculpo por eso, así que espero sus reviews llenos de sugerencias, y de que les gustaría que pasara....

y otro favor, lean mis otros fics, en especial los de Lily y James (si a alguno le gusta Harry Potter....)

n/a 1: lo siento, es que pues Shampoo es china no? Y las amazonas deberían estar en china, pero como ya la perdí en un bosque, digamos que las amazonas tienen una aldea en las fronteras de Japón, gracias por su comprensión

n/a 2 : Mujer valiente, precaución, coraje, sabiduría, amor y respeto en orden las palabras en japonés...


	18. PREAMBULO DE UN DÌA TORMENTOSO

Y bueno, aquí va otro....

Actualice bastante rápido o no????

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron.

CAPITULO XVIII

PREAMBULO DE UN DÍA TORMENTOSO

Subió al techo tratando de escapar de su preocupación, mirar a las estrellas le hacía bien, le traía buenos recuerdos, era perfecto para relajarse aunque fuera solo un poco, y la vio allí, sentada, tranquila, y por un momento creyó que era la Akane de siempre, vestida con su típico vestido amarillo, esperando a que su mal genio pasara por alguna pelea sin sentido, que todo había sido un mal sueño, y que no la había visto llegar de la mano con otro hombre el día anterior, presentándolo a su familia como su prometido, todo se veía tan tranquilo, como esas típicas noches de verano que había pasado ya varias veces en el dojo Tendo, recordaba tantas cosas tormentosas, pero solo con verla, todo se borraba de su mente, los problemas desaparecían y parecía vivir en un lugar mejor, la observaba atentamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, como su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración, como su nariz se tornaba ligeramente rosada con el roce del viento. Y se sentó al extremo opuesto del tejado, tratando de que ella no lo notara

- que quede claro que yo no peleo por ti – Akane decía a Ranma quién se sorprendió al escuchar su voz dirigida a el, pero al tiempo sonreía mirando a las estrellas

- si tú lo dices – su sonrisa se agrandó, después de todo si era ella, dando excusas a todo, y tratando de parecer grande e independiente

- tú solo eres una añadidura, además el que yo gane

- así de segura estás de que vas a ganar? – Interrumpió Ranma, si definitivamente, orgullosa como siempre

- por supuesto, tú no lo crees así? – Akane espero unos segundos la respuesta de Ranma que no llegó – el que yo gane no significa nada, de todas maneras Toshio está conmigo

- lo sé – Ranma trataba de guardar su amargura, mientras que sus ilusiones se iban a la basura, todo era verdad, no un mal sueño, no aparentaba serlo, ahora era independiente, ya no daba excusas, sencillamente explicaba su punto de vista... Akane se acercó a él, y se recostó en su hombro – que hac – ella puso un dedo en sus labios y señaló al cielo, él lo contempló, y luego a ella, pasó un largo tiempo así, en un silencio para nada incómodo, es más sobraban las palabras, había un entendimiento total entre los dos corazones que deseaban que esa noche nunca acabara, después de horas que para él fueron segundos logró vencer sus anhelos, y piso en suelo firme, volvió a la realidad – creo que es hora de irnos

- es cierto – ella también parecía haber despertado de un maravilloso sueño, para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad - debemos descansar – empezó a levantarse para bajarse del tejado

- necesitas ayuda?

- no, gracias – y era verdad, Eiki saltó a la ventana de su cuarto, ya no era la torpe que se resbalaba y necesitaba que Ranma la salvase de caer

- estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?? – escuchó Eiki decir a Ranma en un susurro antes de cerrar la ventana detrás de ella

Horas después Akane lloraba silenciosamente en la que solía ser su habitación, tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían a lo mismo, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, había visto sufrir a Ranma, o al menos eso parecía cuando lo escuchó hablar con Nodoka, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, en la mañana se enfrentaría con Shampoo, y Ranma con Toshio, tenía miedo??? Tal vez, pero más por la seguridad de Ranma que por si misma, sabía que Ranma era un gran luchador, pero también había visto a Toshio, era sorprendente, además no sabía con seguridad porqué Ranma peleaba, podría haber varias razones, pero ella creía muy lejana la respuesta que quería, Ranma no pelearía por ella o si??

Lo haría por el honor, por su orgullo? Era lo que más asustaba a Akane, si Ranma ganaba, y todo seguía igual, si él no la determinaba?, ella lo amaba, y por eso no quería privarlo de su felicidad, si ella ganaba contra Shampoo, Shampoo no podría tener nada con Ranma, pero y si eso era lo que quería?, y si su decisión no era Shampoo sino Ukyo?? Sabía que si le ganaba a Shampoo y Ranma a Toshio sus padres los obligarían a llevar a cabo el matrimonio de una vez por todas, Entonces Ranma que haría, se casaría con ella por una promesa y botaría a Ukyo??? Por otro lado Toshio, ella no lo amaba, pero si lo apreciaba mucho, algo así como a Rioga, y era tan atento con ella, tan sincero, y en el fondo Eiki sabía lo que Toshio sentía por ella, y eso la hacía sentir segura, con Ranma se sentía segura, pero era una seguridad diferente, que preferiría??? Pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía cambiar sus responsabilidades, era una Kuroiniji, y tenía coraje y valentía

Se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que logró fueron unas muy tormentosas horas dando vueltas en su cama

/----/-----/----/-----/

En dos diferentes sitios de la ciudad de Nerima, dos guerreros se preparaban para la lucha que tendrían al día siguiente, para ellos significaba mucho, mucho más que una simple pelea, significaba el orgullo, el respeto de su pueblo, y por encima de todo, la persona a la que amaban, para ninguno era ajeno lo que sentían sus amados el uno por el otro, Akane amaba a Ranma y él a ella, pero sabían que no había sido capaces de demostrárselo nunca, el orgullo les ganaba, y ahí era donde ellos entraban, esperaban que ese orgullo siguiera latente, además sabían que los la pelea representaba una promesa, y los artistas marciales no renunciaban a su palabra, a su honor, así que si cada uno de ellos ganaba, nada habría que hacer, Toshio y Shampoo pensaban cada uno en extremos opuestos básicamente lo mismo, en la forma de ganar, eso era inminente.

/----/----/----/----/

Aunque era muy tarde en la noche, Nabiki tenía una gran actividad, estaba terminando de vender las entradas para la pelea que se llevaría al día siguiente en el dojo Tendo, como siempre sacaba provecho de todas las situaciones que se le presentaban. No muy lejos de allí, e un restaurante cerrado, una joven pensaba en lo rápido que cambian las cosas de un momento a otro, mientras terminaba de ordenar el lugar, meditaba acerca de lo enredada que es la vida, y de los giros inoportunos que da .

------------------

ahí estaba! Ahora sí la cosa se puso buena ( y difícil de escribir), más que nunca, estoy abierta a sugerencias de cualquier tipo, como quieren que sean las peleas? Igualadas, o que se note una verdadera diferencia????

Ustedes deciden...

Así que entre más pronto dejen su review (con ideas inspiradoras) más pronto tendrán otro capitulo....

**CLICK EN GO!!!**


	19. UN KIMONO Y UNA ESPADA

Hola.... que vergüenza... me demoré mucho, pues bueno, es que no tenía ideas, pero las excusas de nada sirven, así que para disculparme aquí va otro capitulo.

CAPITULO XIX

UN KIMONO Y UNA ESPADA

__

_yo no tengo otro oficio_

_después del callado de amarte,_

_que este oficio de lágrimas, duro,_

_que tú me dejaste._

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, saliendo de su letargo, nada de lo que había pensado, podría haberla preparado para lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca en su vida había tenido tal presión, y nunca tantas personas por las cuales dar la cara, vio la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana y frunció el ceño, ya no había marcha atrás, lo sabía, en ese preciso instante otras tres personas estarían arreglándose para tener la pela de sus vidas, y sobretodo ella, quién nunca había tenido que enfrentar a alguien tan capaz como la amazona, una cosa eran los muchachos del Furinkan y otra era una experta artista marcial

- bueno, esta fue tu elección, tienes que afrontarlo – se decía a si misma

- eso es cierto – Akane volteó a ver rápidamente a la puerta – querida hermana – la sonrisa se Kasumi la tranquilizó un poco – estás bien???

- algo nerviosa, pero sí, bien dentro de lo que cabe

- me alegro, solo vine a traerte esto de comer – por primera vez Eiki se fijó en la bandeja en las manos de su hermana – creo que no te sentirías muy cómoda comiendo con nosotros abajo más tarde, además debes apresurarte – ella solo asintió apreciando el gesto de su hermana – y tienes que comer algo, necesitas fuerza

- hai!!, Kasumi – ella volteó antes de abrir la puerta

- crees que esto esté bien?

- eso no lo sé, tu corazón tiene la respuesta, pero si te ayuda a encontrar tu lugar, pues adelante

- gracias – la muchacha comió un poco de lo que su hermana le había dado, pero a decir verdad no tenía mucho apetito, dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, y salió de su habitación para el baño, se hundió en la bañera tratando de alejar las preocupaciones de su mente.

Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado encima de la habitación de Akane, escuchando la conversación "de verdad te hice sentir tan fuera de lugar??" miró sus manos y contempló la pequeña cajita que en ellas había "ahora te voy a decir lo que siento, no más cobardía" cuando se decidió, y empezaba a bajar a la ventana, vio a Akane correr por el jardín del dojo y saltar ágilmente al tejado vecino "realmente has mejorado" – supongo que será más tarde – dijo con tristeza mientras guardaba la cajita en su pantalón

Ahora, una hora después, ella saltaba de tejado en tejado, buscando a su familia, lo único bueno que el día había tenido, aparte de la sonrisa de su hermana, era eso, ver el amanecer, todo con tranquilidad, probablemente las últimas horas de quietud que Nerima vería en ese día.

- Ya estás lista – Eiki miró a su maestra, y luego a su reflejo, estaba irreconocible, tenía un kimono precioso, y estaba maquillada, muy elegante, ese era el último paso, vestirse formalmente, y salir a enfrentar su destino.

- hermana

- hermana

- ohaiô – una a una la saludaban las Kuroiniji a medida que ella caminaba nerviosamente fuera de la habitación en donde se había arreglado.

Llegaron cerca al dojo, desde lejos se veía una gran cantidad de personas, Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa

- Bueno, Toshio ya debe estar allí – Youbo dijo – anoche quedamos en que iba a madrugar, y se iba a familiarizar con el terreno, tu, Ranma y Shampoo lo conocen de sobra

- ssi

- Recuerda por lo que estás aquí....

- no pierdas la compostura

- si maestra

- Así que tú eres Toshio - el joven volteó a ver y se encontró con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules viéndolo fijamente – llegaste temprano – Toshio saltó a otro tejado, para quedar de frente con Ranma

- esperaba más, si tu eres lo único que me separa de Eiki, no tengo de que preocuparme – se escuchaban cientos de murmullos provenientes de la multitud pero ellos la ignoraban, de pronto se hizo el silencio

- si eso es lo que crees.... – Ranma guardo silencio cuando vio a Akane pararse al lado de Toshio y sonreírle débilmente – pues, pues – la seguridad en su voz se desvaneció, se veía tan bella, y comprendió el porqué del silencio.

Eiki se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo en el momento en el que vió a Shampoo acercarse a Ranma, quién abrió la boca al ver el kimono de su contrincante, era muy hermoso, además de lo que representaba, era de seda negra con un motivo floral, y estaba decorado con cinco emblemas uno en la espalda, dos en las solapas, y otros dos en las mangas, el obi era de damasco negro tejido a mano, y estaba decorado con hojas de arce bordadas en hilo dorado de dos tonos mate y brillante, estaba sujetado con una obiage (1).

- Akane no crees que eso es algo incómodo para pelear?? – Ukyo decía desde el suelo, ella no estaba de lado de ninguna, o eso decía, aunque en el fondo sabía que prefería a Akane, así Ranma sería feliz

- si, chica del mazo ser tonta

- Akane!

- Rioga me alegra verte – el joven de amarillo no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro

- recuerdas lo último que te dije???

- si...

- por favor cuídate – la joven asinti

- hohola Akane – ella escuchó su voz y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, se olvido de responderle a su amigo, y de responderle a Shampoo como se merecía...

- hola Ranma

- segura vas a estar bien???

- sssi eh.. gracias – y vio una de esas sonrisas que la hacía sentir segura y le devolvía la calma – y tu Shampoo??? No sabes decir más??? – la amazona apretó los puños, mientras que Akane le sonreía a Ranma

- onna – se escuchó desde un tejado cercano, las dos guerreras voltearon a ver y una anciana le hacía señas a Shampoo - ven

- Eiki – Oshin sonreía casi imperceptiblemente - acércate

- como bien saben las dos, esta pelea es muy importante para nuestras dos tribus, así que debe ser limpia, y seria, están muchas cosas en juego, Shampoo, no puedes dejar escapar a mi yerno – la abuela decía a las jóvenes – ahora, creo que ya es hora....

- ante todo recuerden que esto es por el honor de las dos tribus, y no por un hombre, no pueden rebajarse a eso. – todas las Kuroiniji y amazonas presentes asintieron

"al fin algo en lo que están de acuerdo" Akane miraba a Shampoo, sin dejar de ponerle atención a Ranma

- perfecto – Ranma habló – vamos, ven.... – Toshio se movió e intentó golpear a Ranma pero este esquivó fácilmente el puño – eso es todo lo que tienes??? – saltó una y otra vez – vamos, rápido!!! – pero se descuidó y volteó a ver a Akane, Toshio aprovechó y golpeó a Ranma en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo.

Akane y Shampoo saltaron un poco más cerca de los muchachos y empezaron a contemplar atentamente cada uno de los movimientos, golpes y gestos que se producían

Casualmente Toshio movió su espada hacia un lado haciéndola notar – no creí que pudieras callarte, francamente tienes que poner más atención cuando estás peleando contra alguien como yo

Ranma se levantó, su cara todavía escociéndole – está bien, estoy acostumbrado a la gente que tiene que recurrir a trucos en una pelea, es todo parte del juego

- entonces juguemos – Toshio hizo una mueca de satisfacción, hizo otro ataque impetuoso a Ranma, primero fue por un golpe serio se volteó bruscamente y falló. Ranma simplemente no estaba donde había estado un momento antes, había saltado fuera del alcance del Furomono, aterrizado suavemente detrás de él, y ahora mandado una patada a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Toshio. El joven se fue de cara a la tierra

- eso parece haber dolido – Nabiki dijo a Kasumi, ella solo negó con su cabeza

- se veía venir

Ranma se rió entre dientes, el engreído no sabía lo que lo había golpeado. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear con oponentes que estaban acostumbrados a usar su fuerza bruta, y no en hacer el trabajo. Ranma se movió a una posición típica de pelea – disculpa estoy por acá pendejo. Te tropezaste con tus pies o con algo por ahí??  
  
Toshio se levantó gruñendo, acometió contra su oponente otra vez, Ranma solo giró agraciadamente alrededor de él, dejando al joven y sus oscilaciones salvajes fuera de algún alcance.

- Dios, eres realmente lento, seguro que no quieres admitir la derrota de una vez?, Prometo no ser muy rudo .... Ya estás cansado??? – Ranma se burló, sin poder aguantar las ganas de molestar a su oponente de nuevo.

Toshio corrió en contra, dando un golpe vicioso

- voy a cortarte la cabeza y.....

- oh! Genial, el orgullo ya se apoderó de él – un Furomono dijo a uno de sus compañeros, claro aunque sería bueno saber que tal se defendía Ranma, pero era una pelea seria, no había tiempo para niñerías  
  
Akane cubrió su cara con las manos. – van a matarse! - dijo preguntándose si cualquier cosa que dijera podría parar aquella lucha sin sentido.

Ranma bailó apartándose, evitando el ataque sin estribos del otro. Toshio hundió su espada en la tierra, y se produjo una explosión que agrietó la tierra, Ranma se rió - ¿ya estás listo para empezar de verdad??, me estoy aburriendo esperando a que puedas cortarme la cabeza?? - te voy a enseñar lo que es el aburrimiento – Toshio arremetió de nuevo, y esta vez Ranma no pudo evitar la velocidad del ataque, se escucharon repugnantes CRACKKK cuando sus cabezas se golpearon, y los dos se fueron al piso 

- Oh mi dios? Akane jadeó, alzando las manos a sus mejillas en horror. La boca de Kasumi estaba abierta en shock. Nodoka se inclinó una expresión sorprendida en su cara.

- Ahí va de nuevo, usando esa cabeza dura

Ranma rodó, jadeando del dolor intenso. Sentía como si mil gongs chinos sonaran en su cabeza. Por un largo e incómodo momento, pensó que realmente podría estar enfermo del dolor. Algunos metros más allá, Toshio se incorporó mareado. Podía ver tres o cuatro Ranmas en la tierra delante de él – Solo quédate ahí – jadeó, intentando arrastrarse encima de su opositor. La explosión lo había mareado

Lentamente, los dos combatientes se pusieron en pie. Ranma sentía algo asumir el control dentro de su cuerpo. Había tenido diversión con esta lucha apenas hace un momento, ahora, estaba enojado. 

Toshio detectó el poder crecer en el cuerpo de Ranma y dio gustoso la bienvenida al cambio. Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. Su propia aura de la batalla comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos. Un delgado chorro de sangre corría por su barbilla, el olor y la visión de esta lo emocionaba. Se limpió con la manga de su camisa – Ahora si!, eso es de lo que estaba hablando

El aire encima del dojo se había oscurecido, y el viento empezó a crepitar cargado de electricidad. Los que no eran artistas marciales que miraban la lucha sentían que su pelo estaba parado por la energía que los luchadores emitían.

- que está sucediendo???? - Akane gritó, estremeciéndose. Era familiar para ella la poderosa aura de batalla que Ranma podía producir, pero esto era algo enteramente diferente. No sentía nada como el ki ordinario de dos muchachos. Ranma y Toshio parecían olvidadizos, como si se hubieran olvidado de los demás que contemplaban la lucha.

- ya deja de perder el tiempo!! – una anciana gritó y Shampoo corrió a golpear a Eiki

- ouch.... – Eiki se puso la mano en la mejilla donde tenía rojo por el golpe de Shampoo

- por lo visto, seguir siendo misma niña torpe y lenta – pero no fue la mejor elección de palabras, Eiki se recuperó y devolvió el golpe con más fuerza

- Akane!!! – Ranma gritó y corrió hacia ella para protegerla esquivando con dificultad a Toshio

- Kuroiniji boba – de nuevo las palabras equivocadas, solo que esta vez Eiki reaccionó debidamente y golpeó a Shampoo al tiempo que esquivaba a Ranma quién intentaba cogerla por la cintura como solía hacerlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a golpear a la amazona que se sorprendía por la rapidez de reacción

"esquivó a airen..." volvió a sentir un intenso dolor esta vez en su costado

- tututut, no es tiempo de que pienses, no sueles hacerlo, porqué ahora sí? Asustada?

- caro que no!

Ranma las miraba – ya déjalas! – Toshio gritó – Eiki es capaz de cuidarse sola, yo si confío en ella – esas palabras fueron pesadas para Ranma, yo SI....

Abajo Soun se agarraba al panda fuertemente – mi hijita.... – Kasumi lo miraba atenta, sin apartar mucho tiempo la vista de sus familiares, Akane y Ranma. La multitud se empujaba, y Nabiki hacía su Agosto tratando de no perderse un solo detalle de las peleas.

---------------------------

(1) obiage : una cinta de crespón de seda que se lleva por fuera porque con el quimono formal no se usa broche

ya les había dicho, las peleas y yo nos llevamos, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer....bueno y como siempre, sus opiniones son lo mejor que podría recibir... a ver si me alejo de ciertas cosas molestas de la realidad....


	20. KONSUI

Nati, se que te encanta Ranma, así que esto va para ti, probablemente no lo leas, pero sé que Onna te corroborará el hecho de que te dediqué un capitulo de mi historia...

Por lo pronto quiero agradecer a los que dejaron un review, y ojalá esto les guste....

CAPITULO XX

KONSUI

Si algún transeúnte, pasaba por el área cercana al dojo en ese preciso momento, se sentiría amenazado por los sonidos enfermizos de puños encontrándose con carne y el inconfundible sonido de la sangre goteando. Aunque la mayoría evitaba pasar por ahí, al menos los que encontraban poco atractivas las artes marciales, muchos otros, miraban fascinados y sorprendidos las dos peleas que acontecían.

Todos los luchadores, estaban ahora, siendo golpeados en el duro piso de madera del dojo, o contra las delgadas paredes, y chocando contra las habitaciones contiguas, poco quedaba ya del majestuoso edificio, el jardín de enfrente estaba hecho un barrial, y las paredes poco a poco se caían.

Muchos de los espectadores hombres se deleitaban con los cuerpos danzantes de Eiki y Shampoo, la amazona lucía unos pantalones y blusa típica china ceñida al cuerpo de manga siza y color claro, mientras que Eiki tenía su kimono que acentuaba algunas de sus curvas, dándole un enorme toque de femineidad.

- mi Akane!!! – Kuno salió de la nada agitando su bakotso – has vuelto a mi – Eiki lo miró fastidiada, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porqué Ukyo lo detuvo, y ella recordó los días en que vivía en Nerima y nada era tan complicado

Pero volviendo a la realidad, y enfrentando su destino "tengo que sacar la pelea de acá" pensó Eiki, y saltó a lo alto de un tejado esperando a que Shampoo la siguiera

Cerca de allí Ranma hacía lo mismo "el dojo va a quedar destruido"

- miedo Saotome?? – Toshio saltó tras él y se limpio el sudor de la frente con su camisa

- por supuesto que no, es solo que estás dañando la propiedad de MI – enfatizó en esa palabra – prometida, así que debemos alejarnos un poco – Toshio asintió y se preparó a atacar a Ranma, pero se detuvo cuando un cuerpo cayó a su lado.

- eso es todo lo que tienes??? – Akane saltó gracilmente desde la casa de enfrente y aterrizó un poco detrás de Ranma quién instintivamente volteó a verla – dijiste que no podría vencerte – Caminó lentamente hasta quedar junto a Ranma, Shampoo miró hacía arriba a Toshio, y luego adelante – pues aquí estoy! – Ranma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente – casi intacta! – Shampoo se levantó con furia y lanzó un puño que Eiki fácilmente esquivó, pero que por poco golpea a Ranma, quién la agarró con suavidad cerca de su mejilla – ahora nos confundes??? – Gritó la Kuroiniji sardónicamente desde un tejado lejano – la amazona la sigui

- es muy buena verdad?? – Toshio preguntó recuperando la atención de Ranma – solo que antes nadie se había tomado el trabajo de valorar su potencial – las palabras de Toshio pesaban en el fondo de Ranma, sabía que eran verdad, nunca creyó que Akane pudiera lograr pelear tanto tiempo con Shampoo, y no ser vencida "pero ahora eso no era lo importante" pensó el joven de coleta "lo importante era lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante, el la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo" inconscientemente posó sus manos en su pantalón olvidando que la pequeña caja de terciopelo la había dejado en la casa.

De pronto empezaron todos a sentir la tierra moverse, de manera violenta, como si un terremoto jugara con ellos, y se riera de su tonta pelea, los que estaban en el suelo se quedaron estáticos, y sus gritos y saltos murieron en un instante como por arte de magia. Por ningún lado veía Ranma a Akane, debía encontrarla y protegerla, ese era su deber.

- que hacer??- Escuchó el heredero del dojo gritar a la amazona y volteó a ver al suelo, en una calle cercana, Akane murmuraba algo, mientras que Shampoo trataba sin éxito completo esquivar cosas que volaban hacia ella, una grieta en el suelos e abrió y la amazona cayó, Eiki aprovechó, y saltó lejos de allí, para descansar un poco

- eso estará bien por unos segundos- todos la miraban sorprendidos, había dejado de temblar y todo parecía normal excepto por el hueco que había hecho desaparecer a Shampoo, Toshio se levantó junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Ranma sintió un escalofrío cubrir su cuerpo ante tal escena, y saltó delante de ellos

Eiki al verlo sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, y sintió calor en sus mejillas, probablemente no era notorio por los signos de la batalla, pero ella sabía dentro lo que él le producía.

Corrió y golpeó al Furomono, al tiempo que Eiki se alejaba, y Shampoo salía cubierta de tierra del agujero, los gritos a su alrededor volvieron, gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una multitud ensordecedora.

- eso no ser gracioso – la china lanzó uno de sus boomerangs a Eiki quién lo esquivó, pero no vió que el otro había lanzado por el otro lado, justo a donde había saltado, la joven cayó al suelo, y sintió algo caliente en su brazo, pasó su otra mano por encima y la miró, estaba cubierta de sangre, miró su kimono totalmente rasgado, se levantó y lentamente se lo quitó, revelando unos pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla ajustados en la cadera y un poco sueltos abajo, y una blusa de mangas largas, con una abertura a cada constado que le llegaba al ombligo, también ajustada al cuerpo, realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero era extremadamente cómodo, todos los hombres del público guardaron silencio un segundo, suspiraron y volvieron a gritar, al notar eso, los dos combatientes voltearon a ver a su prometida, y se quedaron sin aliento, Akane sonrió.

- te parece esto mas cómodo Ukyo? – la Kuroiniji exclamó, mientras la cocinera asentía con celos al ver la cara de su Ran-chan, de pronto Akane se percató de la mirada penetrante de Ranma, y volteó a verlo – tú que miras!! – dijo descortés y pícaramente, Ranma frunció el ceño – que esperas – e hizo una pequeña seña que solo ellos dos comprendían, un lenguaje que solo con años de conocerse fueron capaces de desarrollar inconscientemente, el entendió, sonrió y se alejó no sin mirarla de arriba abajo por última vez

La lucha entre los dos hombres empezó de nuevo, y cada uno esquivaba los golpes con dificultad- no eres tan malo como pareces... – Ranma espetó irónicamente – he peleado con mejores – saltó esquivando una patada – pero aún así no eres tan malo...

- ya – Toshio seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Ranma – cállate – respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento - esto es una pelea de verdad no una charlita estúpida

Por su lado Akane peleaba arduamente con Shampoo, pero sabía que eso no era todo el poder de la amazona, hasta ahora se habían limitado a unos cuantos puños y patadas, como desquitándose de cosas pasadas, pronto creía Eiki empezaría la pelea de verdad.

Ranma sonrió siniestramente – así que esto es un reto no? –

- eso ya lo sabías - Ranma vió al joven de ojos verdes asumir una posición defensiva, la otra figura corrió hacia él.

Ranma se volteó sobre su oponente dando una patada limpia antes de aterrizar. Sin embargo su pie golpeó al aire. Cuando miró vio al otro acercarse a él con su espada. Actuando por reflejo saltó hacía atrás, moviéndose lejos del alcance de la espada, con eso esta solo encontró al aire

- eres bastante bueno para ser una persona común

- común???- Esta vez Ranma inició el ataque, lanzándose al aire y pateando hacia abajo. Su oponente se movió al lado intentando cortar su cabeza en un ataque dirigido. Inmediatamente tirándose al suelo, para esquivar el ataque, Ranma siguió con una patada en salto mortal hacia atrás. El otro se escabulló, fallando la patada por unos centímetros.

Los dos lucharon por unos minutos más, esquivando y atacando, nunca logrando pegarle al otro.

"no puedo perder, hay demasiado en juego "pensó Ranma mientras que esquivaba otro fuerte golpe a su hombro y retrocedía preparándose para su próximo movimiento

- HIRYU HYPOUTOPPA!!! – Ranma gritó Sintiendo el satisfactorio pulso en sus manos, al escuchar el golpe contra la carne, al mismo tiempo que sintió un dolor en su pecho. Rápidamente se movió atrás, pero el dolor lo hizo aterrizar de espaldas. Mirando alrededor, vio que había tumbado a su enemigo del techo. La herida de Ranma no era tan profunda, pero si logró derramar alguna sangre.

- no ser más que niña chiquita con rabieta – exclamó Shampoo después de esquivar una patada de la Kuroiniji

Aguantando su ira Eiki asumió una posición atacante – no soy tan pequeña – murmuró mientras corría a la amazona

Shampoo la miró extrañamente antes de tirar su boomerang. Eiki lo esquivó fácilmente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de la amazona, antes de pegarle un puño en el estómago. El golpe la mandó lejos, asombrada, la china lentamente se puso de pie

- ya es hora de que me tomes en serio – Eiki exclam

Malhumorada, la amazona asumió también una actitud de pelea – vas a lamentar no haberte retractado, y huido – y se lanzó a atacar a Akane, ella esquivaba cada golpe mientras buscaba alguna abertura por donde golpear.

El agarre alrededor de su espada se apretó al punto en que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos- saca tu espada – dijo desesperada, mientras su cabello morado brillaba ante las inclemencias del sol

Eiki no hizo nada, no le gustaban las armas, y su daga seguía fijamente agarrada a su cintura, no la usaría a menos que fuera cien por ciento necesario

Su oponente no desperdicio tiempo, en un segundo, fluidamente sacó su espada y avanzó hacia ella, dejándole escaso tiempo para reaccionar. Instintivamente ella se movió hacia el lado, sacando su daga al mismo tiempo, y la alzó para encontrarse con la espada de la otra mientras que ella trataba de cortar sus defensas. Ellas se movieron adelante y atrás, ninguna dándose por vencida. El sudor se notaba en su cara, y sus palmas agarrando fuertemente su espada se habían puesto sudorosas, pero ignoró estas molestias, y continuó.

Dejó su espada un poco de lado y realizó un salto mortal, buscando su espalda, pero ella logró voltearse y parar el golpe antes que pudiera tocarla

Eso era lo que ella había estado esperando. Deslizó su espada debajo el filo de su daga, produciendo un gran chirrido en el proceso, posó su espada bajo la daga a través de sus defensas para buscar su cuello. O eso pensó, al siguiente momento Akane dio la vuelta inclinándose atrás para evitar la espada

Miró abajo a su camisa china y vio un hilillo de sangre manchándola, y luego lo sintió, una sorprendentemente gran presión en su pecho, haciéndola volar por los aires. No supo que pasó después.

Akane aterrizó con los dos pies, y miró al cuerpo semiconsciente . – huir eh?? No es lo que tu deberías hacer??

Ranma saltó a un lado para evitar la ola de energía azul que Toshio disparó con su espada – HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!! – gritó devolviendo el ataque

El ataque de energía fue desviado por la espada de Toshio – te va a ir mal!!! – Ranma esquivó otra ola de energía, pensando agotadamente "mis ataques los desvía, pero yo no tengo como evitar los de él, si esto sigue así, no podré aguantar mucho más"

Ranma volvió a atacar, el golpe de Chi golpeó a Toshio quién inadvertidamente soltó la espada. Ranma la pateó alejándola de ellos

Confiado volteó a ver a Akane que se paraba al lado del cuerpo de Shampoo, lo que aprovechó Toshio ara golpearlo y mandarlo directo al estanque del jardín del dojo – Kuso!! – se escuchó la voz de una joven, mientras Toshio miraba extrañado – esto no se va a quedar así – Gritó Ranko mientras el Furomono se bajaba del tejado, Eiki se percató de lo sucedido, pateó los boomerangs lejos, y corrió cerca de sus prometidos

- que pasó aquí – Toshio decía indignado – es este algún truco para que deje de luchar??? – Ranko caminaba lentamente escurriéndose la camisa hecha jirones ahora pegada a su cuerpo

- has oído hablar de las maldiciones? Bueno pues esto es una, la peor de ellas...

- así que eres Ranma?

- si – "al menos no estoy lleno de sangre" pensó tratando de hallar algún consuelo

Eiki lo miró, luego a Toshio y de nuevo a él "que hace???" se preguntó pensativo él ahora mujer, lentamente Akane caminó hacía Toshio y le tocó el hombro, Ranma se quedó quieta mientras Eiki sostenía a Toshio y le susurraba algo al oído, de pronto sintió calor cerca de ella, y volteó a ver a Akane que ahora estaba enfrente de ella, murmurando algo – Kasai – vió como la palabra en la boca de su prometida cambiaba – Mizu- algo caliente mojó su cabeza, y sintió su cuerpo cambiar, de nuevo era un hombre

– Kasumi!!! – gritó ella mientras saltaba, Ranma vió a Shampoo detrás de la hermana mayor de su prometida con las manos extendidas y murmurando algo, Eiki empujó a su hermana justo en el momento en que una luz verde salía de las manos de Shampoo, pero Eiki no tuvo el tiempo de esquivarla, y cayó al suelo.

- Akane!!!! – Gritaron al tiempo Ranma y Rioga que estaba cerca

- Eiki! – Toshio corrió en dirección a ella para socorrerla, pero Ranma lo detuvo – que haces??

- ella es mi prometida, yo debo cuidarla

- eso no es cierto, ella es mi prometida..... – y empezaron de nuevo a pelear, mientras tanto el joven de la banda amarilla se acercó al cuerpo inerte y quitó el pelo de su rostro

- Akane? – con gentileza levantó un poco su cabeza – Akane reacciona!!!

- esto no ser tu asunto...- Shampoo intentó golpear a Rioga pero una mano ágil la detuvo – déjame!!! Ser momento para derrotar a Akane!!

- no! – exclamó Ukyo

- tu estar de su parte?

- no estoy de parte de ninguna, lo que sé, es que mientras tu estabas inconsciente ella no te atacó – Ukyo miró fijamente a la amazona – o es que crees que esta es la única forma de vencerla??? – Shampoo se quedó petrificada, se soltó del agarre de Ukyo y saltó a un tejado cercano

- Akane!! – Rioga trataba sin éxito el reanimarla – AKANE! – gritó desesperado

Las Kuroiniji se cogieron todas las manos mientras que murmuraban algo mirando al cielo

- no que era invencible? – preguntó burlonamente una de las amazonas

- no apresuréis las cosas – la bisabuela de Shampoo espetó – conozco a esa muchacha ya hace un tiempo – miro solemnemente a Youbo – y no suele darse por vencida tan fácilmente, aunque claro está no dudo que Shampoo pueda vencerla, pero no ahora, no todavía - Las amazonas hicieron caso y miraron atentamente el cuerpo inerte de Akane

- Tofú!!! – Kasumi lloraba – has algo, por favor!!

- nada quisiera más, pero no puedo, esto es entre ellas

- nada!!! Ve! – Nabiki gritaba histérica

- hijita! Vamos – Soun estaba tirado en el piso con las manos en la cara

- ve!

- no puedo, no ven a esas mujeres ahí? – el doctor señaló a algunas amazonas y Kuroiniji que cerraban el paso a donde Rioga, Ukyo y Akane se encontraban que no era muy lejos de ellos– ellas no me dejarán!

- como llegaron hasta allá???

- saltaron antes de que se formara la barrera

- esto no fue buena idea – Nodoka decía agarrando fuertemente a Genma – una cosa es que Ranma tenga una pelea así, pero Akane sigue aunque haya mejorado muchisisisimo, siendo Akane

La Kuroiniji movió la cabeza, tratando de reaccionar, las palabras de su tía habían llegado a sus oídos "no lo puedo creer" decía entre sus confusos pensamientos "después de todo esto, y aún no creen en mí" se movió un poco más fuerte y Rioga la sinti

- Akane estás bien??? – Ella escuchó esa voz y se sintió reconfortada, al menos sabía que alguien creía en ella – vamos tú puedes, despierta

"ya les demostraré de lo que soy capaz" y se sentó con un poco de dificultad

- estás bien? – ella asintió levantándose por completo – estás segura de continuar?

- Si Rioga gracias – Eiki saltó al tejado donde estaba Shampoo no sin antes mandar una mirada furiosa y dolida a su familia

- porqué fue eso? – preguntó desconcertado Genma

- por lo que dijeron – todos voltearon a ver a la Kuroiniji que salió de la nada – yo soy Youbo, Eiki me dice okasan – Soun jadeó – esos comentarios fueron los que la llevaron a convertirse en una Kuroiniji, esos en los que demuestran la poca confianza depositada en ella

- pero....

- nada, la conocen saben lo obstinada que es, y que de pronto llegue alguien, la comprometan y de un momento a otro la subestimen??? – Youbo los miró a todos – no me parece justo – la comprometieron con un hombre, pero la hicieron sentir que no era digna de él, eso tampoco es justo o sí?? – todos bajaron la mirada y guardaron silencio

Youbo volvió su mirada a las peleas, y los demás la siguieron, la pelea entre las dos mujeres se intensificó, no se sabía cual de las dos era más rápida, y esquivaba más golpes, no paraban un solo segundo, entre salto y salto terminaron en el parque, con más espacio para pelear, los espectadores en el dojo, no sabían que hacer, si seguirlas, o quedarse para ver a los dos hombres, muchos optaron por la primera opción, meditando en la posibilidad de que la ropa rota por los golpes de las dos jóvenes, se rompiera aún más.

Eiki estaba adolorida, sus músculos no daban más, pero su espíritu la mantenía en pie, Shampoo parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, pero se negaba a renunciar se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se lanzaron de nuevo a luchar, las patadas y puños cada vez eran más rápidos, y los dos cuerpos se llenaban poco a poco de moretones y sangre.

- HIRYU GYOTEN HA!!! – Toshio intentó esquivar el ataque de Ranma mientras lanzaba uno, como resultado, los dos combatientes cayeron al suelo, al igual de rápido que cayeron se volvieron a levantar, y continuaron luchhando.

Ranma cayó al suelo, un ruido sordo se escuchó, Akane volteó a ver y rápidamente se dirigió corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, con delicadeza colocó la cabeza del joven sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que despertase, sintió de pronto un agudo dolor en el hombro, Shampoo la había atacado, como podía haber sido tan boba, había olvidado por completo la pelea que ella misma sostenía con la amazona, pero eso no importaba, ahora el importante era Ranma, pero y su vida???

- Eiki levántate! – Escuchó la voz de Toshio a lo lejos – su mente le decía que obedeciera, pero su corazón la mantenía ahí "tonta" una voz en su interior le dijo "a él no le gustaría verte herida" y se levantó y detuvo un puño de Shampoo

- niñita tonta

- a quién le dices tonta? – Akane golpeó a Shampoo en lo alto de la espalda

- a quién le dices tonta? – Akane golpeó a Shampoo en lo alto de la espalda - Ukyo!! – Gritó esquivando a Shampoo – encárgate de Ranma – la joven artista marcial asintió, y de inmediato se acercó al cuerpo de Ranma y empezó a limpiarle las heridas con un trozo de su propia camisa

- Dr. Tofú, venga por favor – la barrera de mujeres abrió paso, y el doctor corrió a ayudar a Ranma

- nunca creí que Ranma pudiera perder

- no, yo tampoco – Ukyo estaba afanada por la salud de Ranma

Toshio se acercó a las Kuroiniji y los Furomono que lo felicitaron y miró atentamente a Akane que peleaba arduamente.

-------------

Konsui: sueño mortal

bueno, no me demorè nada en actualizar, pero no harè lo mismo a menos de que reciba muchos, muchos reviews....asì que ya saben, reviews new chapter!!!!!

Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews.....


	21. KOIGOKORO

Pues bueno, ya sé llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, de verdad lo siento, lo primero q quiero hacer en definitiva es arreglar este capítulo que había quedado medio horrible, espero que mejore un poco..

CAPITULO XXI

KOIGOKORO

(Despertando del (o al) amor)

Akane caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro imposible de ocultar, él abrió sus ojos como de un sueño y vio como caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia el altar con un gran vestido blanco y una sonrisa deslumbrante cubriendo su rostro, iba del brazo de Soun que estaba muy elegante, cada vez estaba más cerca a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes hacían que su corazón palpitara a mil, se detuvieron pero todavía estaban muy lejos de él... Estiró el brazo y Eiki sonrió aceptándolo, sus ojos verdes brillaban al contacto de su piel con la de ella...

Su sonrisa se reflejó en los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente, y Ranma de pronto cayó en cuenta que estaba observando todo desde atrás del novio, y qué él no era el afortunado al que ella le sonreía, ni el que se paraba nerviosamente… Eso solo podía significar una cosa él había perdido, y ella pues, por su aspecto parecía haber ganado y él se lo había perdido "su momento, el que había esperado tanto, por el que había luchado" eso no podía ser "no, tengo que verlo, y tengo que luchar por ella"

Empezó a mover la cabeza pesadamente en las piernas de Ukyo

- Ranma! - él escuchó la voz e intentó ver de donde venía pero solo veía negro - Ranma despierta!

A unos metros de allí Toshio seguía sigilosamente cada uno de los movimientos de Eiki como un entrenador a su alumno, recorriendo con sus ojos cada milímetro del cuerpo de su prometida, como danzaba y como su vestido se movía con el viento, sin percatarse que muchos otros se fijaban en lo mismo

- Ranma ven - Kasumi bañaba la frente de ranma con una esencia - vamos, vuelve - susurraba con impaciencia mientras sentía a su amigo moverse con desesperación

–Ranma! - gritaba Ukyo sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer

Eiki saltó de nuevo, aquí y allá, estaba agotada, nada parecía funcionar, Shampoo era muy fuerte, estaban igualadas, se limpio con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca, y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo…

- Vamos Ranma! - Ukyo gritaba desesperada - tú puedes!

- A-akane - dijo cortadamente el muchacho q estaba tendido en el suelo - y-ya

- eso es Ranma, ven!

- Ak akane ya vvoy – repitió tan claro como pudo abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio como todo le daba vueltas, nada estaba nítido, no podía reconocer donde se encontraba, eso no podía ser Nerima, no con ese aire pesado y de devastación, lo único que podía diferenciar era el aliento caliente y entrecortado encima de él, y la presión en su pecho, nunca creyó que el tal Toshio pudiera vencerlo, o al menos golpearlo tan duro, pero todavía las cosas no se terminaban.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron años Ranma reaccionó y sonrió débilmente a su amiga Ukyo

Un puño por aquí, una patada por allí, dolor angustia, nada se veía bien, nada parecía tener sentido, este no podía ser el lugar donde nació y se crió, no con ese odio alrededor, no con ella envuelta en una situación así. Solo la impulsaba el instinto de conservación si no se movía, Shampoo la golpearía, y ese sería su fin…si bien siempre había deseado vencerla, ya nada tenía sentido, para que verla tendida en el suelo, si él no la iba a ver, sin Ranma, ya nada funcionaba, las cosas no eran lo que suponían y todo su esfuerzo era prácticamente en vano"casarme con Toshio" movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ante este pensamiento, no le agradaba la idea, y desde ese punto de vista, no sería tan malo perder, él nunca se casaría con una perdedora, así que hizo todo lo posible por anular sus reflejos y dejarse golpear, Shampoo aprovechó la oportunidad y la kuroiniji recibió un puño en el estómago que la tumbó al suelo.

Con dificultad se sentó, y miró a su alrededor poniéndose las manos en el torso, tratando de contener el dolor que lo invadía - donde estoy- preguntó Ranma preocupado, Ukyo señaló con manos temblorosas el cuerpo tendido en el suelo con las manos en el torso, y fue ahí cuando subieron el volumen de todo y Ranma escuchó los gritos de ánimo de Toshio, y los de preocupación de todos sus conocidos - tengo que-que levantarme - dijo a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie

- no puedes - dijo Kasumi preocupada Ranma la miró duramente

- tengo que protegerla - dijo saltando con dificultad para acercarse a ella, pero Toshio se atravesó en su camino.

- así que ya despertaste? - dijo sarcásticamente

- si, me tomé un merecido descanso- respondió con amargura

Shampoo que estaba dispuesta a atacar a su contrincante se frenó y lo miró fijamente, Eiki no estaba muy al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no escuchaba los gritos de ánimo, y por supuesto no la voz de Ranma llemandola, solo un eco al fondo de su cabeza que le recordaba el ruido sordo de Ranma cayendo una y otra vez, pero se sorprendió por la acción de Shampoo solo una cosa la detendría, pero no podía ser, ella lo vio caer, volteó a ver con dificultad, al ver que era verdad, y no lo había escuchado como un sueño, se levantó con las fuerzas que creyó no tener y corrió a él, él sonrió, pero con su mano señaló a Shampoo mientras que con la otra hacía un a señal de alto.

Ella comprendió de inmediato y como si hubiera descansado por días, se sintió de nuevo llena de energía y embistió en contra de Shampoo, que no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo.

Ranma sonrió de nuevo todo estaba bien, ella aún estaba en pie luchando con su espíritu incansable y atacó a Toshio, y así los cuatro pelearon parejo, con muchas dificultades y cansancio unos minutos más, Toshio tenía un poco de ventaja pues su cuerpo había tenido la oportunidad de descansar un poco, Ranma decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con todo eso, para poder decirle a Akane todo lo que la amaba

Lo estaban golpeando realmente duro, y estaba sangrando mucho pero no devolvía los golpes, tenía que guardar energía, para ponerle fin a todo, y ganar.

Toshio mandaba puños sin dirección, y ya casi sin fuerza, se sorprendió cuando Ranma se quedó totalmente quieto y juntó sus manos, pero se demoró mucho en entender lo que pasaba, Ranma lanzó un ataque lleno de energía, rabia, dolor y desesperación, y Toshio cayó, él había ganado, y lo celebró saltando por un segundo como solía hacer volvía a ser él, el ganador, el invencible Ranma Saotome, hasta que recordó la otra pelea.

Y cayeron las dos al tiempo, ninguna se movía, Ranma estaba adolorido, pero como pudo corrió hasta ella, que intentaba levantarse antes que Shampoo que intentaba coger una de las tantas armas tiradas en el suelo sus piernas ya no respondían estaba llena de pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo, él la cogió tratando de recostarla sobre él y ayudarla a parar, pero ella lo empujó, tenía que hacerlo por sí misma, era su derecho, su deber se lo había ganado, toda esa sangre no iba a ser en vano, había llegado hasta ahí no iba perder de esa manera, Ranma se retiró sin mucho gusto, pero la entendía, solo rogaba a Kami que nada más le pasara.

Eiki golpeaba a Shampoo, y Shampoo a ella, no parecían tener fuerzas ninguna de las dos, en lo que pareció un intento desesperado, Eiki cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar, de sus manos una luz empezó a brotar y las rodeó a las dos, Shampoo no entendía que pasaba, pero notó que la otra se veía más cansada y pensó en lo estúpido de hacer eso y gastar su energía en algo inútil pues nadie más las estaba atacando.

Pero de pronto empezó a sentirse muy cansada, y Eiki se veía mejor, con más fuerzas, y entonces entendió, le estaba robando su energía y ante eso no había nada que hacer, trató de luchar y mantenerse firme, pero sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y de pronto cayó arrodillada, Eiki le pegó un puño en la cara, y la amazona cayó desmayada.

Eiki sonrió en señal de victoria y Ranma empezó a acerarse lentamente, ninguno de los dos hacía caso a sus cuerpos maltrechos que protestaban por no moverse más, ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y volteó a sonreírle, entretenidos el uno con el otro y acercándose tan rápido como podían, no notaron que Shampoo se levantaba estiraba el brazo y se acercaba a Eiki.

La golpeó por la espalda con un boomerang desde el piso y Eiki empezó a caer, antes de llegar al suelo Ranma la sujetó, pero ella ya había ganado, tenía que ser así, Shampoo había hecho trampa, no podía pasar eso, No al final, los dos lo habían logrado, podían estar juntos, y sencillamente no podía pasar eso; unas cuantas amazonas corrieron en ayuda de Shampoo, pero Ranma no dejó que ninguna Kuroiniji se acercara a Eiki, ella estaba bien, solo un poco cansada, él lo sabía y ahora justo ahí iba a decirle toda la verdad

- Akane me escuchas? - dijo casi en un susurro - Akane, no me dejes - movió un poco el cuerpo inerte tratando de dejarlo en una mejor posición - abre los ojos - retiró el pelo de su rostro - ya ganaste, lo lograste - limpió su frente - los dos lo logramos, no hay nada que nos separe ahora - ella seguía sin reaccionar, entonces se percató de que todos lo estaban mirando fijamente y se sintió incómodo, así que levantó el cuerpo de Akane con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la alejó de la multitud, no alcanzó a treparse a un tejado, pero si se alejó un poco de las miradas curiosas, y de otras tantas desagradables que no podían dejar de ver el vestido de Akane hecho jirones, o más bien, lo que el vestido ya no ocultaba.

- Respóndeme! - Ranma limpiaba con cuidado las heridas del rostro de Akane

_Jamás Te digo que he visto una cosa más bella que tu mirar_

- Akane! - dijo un poco más enérgicamente- necesito decirte lo importante que eres para mi

_Te digo que he visto la luna de noche hablar con el mar_

Ella movió un poco su cabeza, pero seguía sin reaccionar, él estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, pero no quería que nadie se acercara, algo dentro de él le decía que así debía ser

_Pero jamás he visto cosa más bella que tu mirar_

_Y es que son tus ojos, y tu sonrisa, y tu boca_

Y acercó su cara a la de ella y juntó sus labios, ella le correspondió al beso, y él se sintió como en el cielo, nunca más feliz que en ese momento, ella había recuperado el sentido y de que manera!

Se sentía como en las nubes, todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció, todas las lágrimas que derramó no parecían nada ante la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose

_Y tu carita de coqueta al final lo que me gusta a mi_

_Y soy yo quien siempre se pone como un loco_

A Eiki todo empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo y Ranma se sentía agotado, así fue como los dos cerraron los ojos y quedaron recostados el uno en el otro, Ranma se quedó dormido arrullado por la respiración irregular de la mujer en sus brazos.

_Cuando me miras poco a poco de la manera que me gusta a mi _

…………………

Bueno, los cambios no fueron muchos, pero creo que si los suficientes para que tuviera más sentido…ahora me dedicaré al siguiente, ya va siendo hora de acabar este fic, aunque faltan varias cosas

Gracias por su paciencia…

lo que me gusta a mi... Juanes

KRIZ


	22. REFLEXIONES

Hola!

Pues primero antes de que lean este capítulo lean el anterior que tiene algunas correcciones

En este capítulo intenté retratar los sentimientos de algunos por la pelea y por como quedaron las cosas

Espero que les guste

CAPITULO XXII

REFLEXIONES DE UN CORAZÓN AGOTADO

Shampoo se quejaba constantemente, no podía dejar de pensar en su derrota, ni en su condición física, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente deshecho, no podía moverse por si sola, le costaba demasiado trabajo, a su lado su abuela curaba sus heridas sin mirarla un instante a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzada y la joven lo sabía, como una persona que había entrenado pocos meses de su vida podía ganarle a ella, la heredera de la supremacía femenina amazona, que desde pequeña fue instruida en las artes de la guerra?

Como alguien que siempre pareció tan débil, tan necesitada de ayuda tan sola e indefensa pudo haberle propinado semejante paliza… se había equivocado y lo sabía, había deshonrado a su gran familia, el nombre de las amazonas no sería nunca más tan temido y respetado, lo sabía, sabía que aunque su abuela la amara, la tribu era más importante y que ella probablemente iba a ser degradada a una simple aldeana, o iba a ser expulsada, todo lo sabía, excepto que era peor, no conocía su destino, ni tampoco como deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que tenía anudados en su garganta, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, siempre luchaba y ganaba, obtenía lo que quería, no era derrotada, no ella!

Las cosas estaban realmente mal, todo al revés su Ranma se casaría con otra y para ella el mundo nunca volvería a ser igual, Shampoo luchaba por mantener los pensamientos tristes lejos de su mente, su abuela se levantó de su lado y se alejó para hablar con las sabias de la tribu que tenían cara de preocupación, para Shampoo solo significaba una cosa, tendrían un consejo y allí se decidiría su suerte.

Toshio había durado un buen tiempo inconsciente, al igual que los otros que lucharon su cuerpo estaba agotado y magullado, su familia lo miraba detenidamente mientras que él intentaba mantenerse erguido en su silla, todos los ancianos estaban reunidos alrededor de él mirándolo fijamente y él solo podía ver el cuerpo de Akane moviéndose con gracia al esquivar los golpes, cada vez que un anciano hablaba, él asentía y regresaba a sus pensamientos, como esa hermosa mujer pudo haber sido suya, pero la perdió ante un simple luchador aficionado.

Su orgullo estaba herido en lo más profundo, había sido vencido, el grandioso Toshio, eso solo significaba humillación, eternas miradas de desaprobación y tristeza en los que convivían con él, dolor en algunos que lo entrenaron y reproche en todos esos que no creyeron en él, una decepción profunda en su corazón y en el de todos que llevaban su apellido, como podían poder a volver a sentirse orgullosos al pronunciarlo?

Se sentía sucio, como dejado y sin ganas de más… nada tenía sentido, todo por lo que había luchado en su vida… "algún día serás un gran guerrero" recordó las palabras de su padre "un gran líder, y un gran sucesor" se sentía tan defraudó lo único que realmente le importaba, deshonró la memoria de su padre " cuando llegue el día, tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar lo importante que eres, aún si las cosas no parecen ir bien"

Sabía bien que su posición dentro del clan no lo podría ser arrebatada fácilmente, le había sido entregada por consaguinidad, pero no iba a ser un líder querido, ya no más…. Y de repente los pensamientos de Akane se borraron de su mente y trato de ignorar el dolor, tenía que ser un buen líder, no tenía porque compadecerse, solo tenía que hallar la forma de devolverle a su pueblo lo que le fue arrebatado, empezando por un líder, así que ideó una manera para volver a ser respetado, y aguantando el dolor de sus heridas, y la sangre que aún le brotaba de algunas, se levantó y tomó el control del consejo como debería ser, tal como su padre le había enseñado, siempre el bien del pueblo por encima del propio.

Shampoo enjuagó las lágrimas en sus mejillas, nunca se había permitido llorar y esta no sería la primera vez, su vida no había acabado, era joven y hermosa, poderosa y fuerte, pero aún así derrotada, no podía dejar que la vieran así, su orgullo iba siempre por delante, sin importar lo que pasase tenían que verla bien, su exterior no podía desfallecer, no aunque su interior se estuviese desmoronando.

Con todos sus pensamientos no notó el bulto que un cuerpo hacía acurrucado en un pequeño cojín en una esquina de su habitación, ese cuerpo que al fin había logrado dormirse después de muchos regaños de la abuela, ese al que el sueño había vencido después de horas de contemplación y de escuchar sus delirios, de escuchar miles de veces la palabra Ranma, sin importarle el estar ahí aunque su corazón se partiera cada vez que la escuchaba.. ese cuerpo que había perdido sus anteojos al momento de recogerla del suelo y llevarla a un lugar más cómodo… ese bulto, Sin notar a Mouse que siempre estaba ahí para ella y que sin importar la decisión del consejo, fuera una amazona o no, la seguiría y no la dejaría sola.

Akane despertó sobresaltada pensando que todo había sido un sueño, abrió poco a poco sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, pero sí algunos escritos en las paredes y unas voces lejanas y se decepcionó profundamente, estaba con las Kuroiniji, entonces lo último que recordaba era solo un sueño, desde donde habría sido cierto? Se preguntaba preocupada la joven, que despertó por completo al sentir un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo, así que realmente había luchado… eso era seguro, pero había ganado o perdido? Porque estaba allí y no con su familia? Y Ranma que había sido de él…

Ranma! – Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

Pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que la alentaba, no era una Kuroiniji, era una voz amiga, mucho más cercana que la reconfortó, esa voz pausada, dulce y tranquila que le llenaba el corazón de una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía – Akane, al fin despertaste! – Kasumi dijo con un nudo en la garganta- me tenías muy preocupada, nos tenías a decir verdad – y sonrió débilmente

La kuroiniji también sonrió y abrazó a su hermana como pudo – que hago acá. Que pasó, gané y lo más importante donde está Ranma? - preguntó impaciente

Kasumi sonrió, después de todo si era su pequeña hermanita, la que preguntaba por todo y no podía esperar por nada – despacio – sonrió acariciando a Akane – si, si ganaste, acaso no lo recuerdas, pero quedaste muy mal herida, estás acá porque la tribu no dejó que te lleváramos a casa, dicen que este es tu hogar donde estén ellas – Eiki cerró los ojos pensando el la familia que abandonó- tuve que luchar para que me dejaran estar a tu lado, estabas muy herida y llevas dos días durmiendo y pues Ranma también está muy mal herido pero despertó hace unas horas y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, si él también ganó – respondió al ver como su hermana articulaba la pregunta.

De pronto sintió aún más el dolor de su cuerpo, y se dejó caer en los brazos de su hermana sonriendo levemente ante el pensamiento de recuperarse y ver a su Ranma

Antes de volver a quedarse dormida, esta vez con su corazón más relajado, vio unas personas acercándose, pero no distinguió quienes eran, solo sospechaba que al volver a despertar no se encontraría con la cara amistosa de Kasumi, sino con la de Youbo o alguna otra Kuroiniji. Se imaginó con un gran vestido blanco entrando al dojo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin poder sentir bien sus piernas y él no muy lejos muy elegante luciendo muy guapo esperando por ella.

Ranma por su parte sonreía adolorido tumbado en un futón de la casa Tendo recordando el minuto anterior a quedarse dormido

……………….

Como siempre espero muchos reviews e ideas para continuar, no quiero demorarme tanto con los otros capítulos.

Entonces, las críticas son bien recibidas, y más aún las ideas…

Hl? Dszt wl blf gsrnp? Rgh yvvn z dsrov… hl r dzrg z olnt olnt ivervd…


	23. UN PERIODO DE CALMA

**Lo siento, lo siento, me he demorado muchísimo en hacer este capítulo, lo sé, y ahora lo que quiero realmente, es terminar esta historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, aunque en un principio, pretendía que las cosas fueran más largas, ya no tengo el tiempo, ni la dedicación para hacerlo, así que aprecio todo el apoyo que me dieron y espero que les guste…… no, no es el final, para ser sincera, no sé como escribirlo, pero espero que me ayuden con ideas….**

UN PERIODO DE CALMA

Abrió sus ojos y solo vio una mancha a su alrededor, como todas las mañanas, Mouse estiró su brazo para buscar sus lentes, pero en vez de encontrarse con la fría madera de la mesa, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado, se quedó paralizado, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, sin atreverse a mirar que era, trató de pensar, lo último que recordaba era ver a su hermosa Shampoo durmiendo no tan pacíficamente, su cara cubierta por rastros de sangre que no había podido limpiar estando ella despierta. 'Shampoo' pensó el joven sin saber que hacer, lentamente fijó su mirada a la delicada mano que lo abrazaba vio el morado intenso de su pelo y sintió ese dulce aroma que podía volverlo loco y sonrió un poco para si mismo. En la puerta una anciana los miraba pensando el lo beneficioso de la derrota, después de todo la línea de sangre era mucho más pura y fuerte si dos amazones se unían, sonrió y se alejó para dejar un momento de privacidad a la pareja que no se había percatado de lo que eran.

Entró al salón principal del Nekohaten que no tenía su usual ambiente festivo, sino uno sombrío, Cologne se encontró con los rostros enfadados del consejo de amazonas

-esto es una desgracia- todas asintieron

-ella debía hacer valer nuestra raza, debía traernos orgullo, pero dejó que la venciera una joven que lleva practicando pocos meses, a que se debe esto? – todas murmuraban y miraban de manera desaprobadora a la vieja

-no lo sé, supongo a que Akane creía en su causa, no como mi nieta, que solo peleaba por orgullo, no es esa una de nuestras primeras enseñanzas a las niñas de la aldea, hay que amar nuestro nombre, nuestra raza y nuestra herencia, pero lo hemos olvidado, solo queremos poder, la joven Ten..Kuroiniji quería sólo demostrar su capacidad, no hacer ver como personas débiles a los demás.

-eso es cierto pero….

La conversación continuó por un largo rato, el sol ya se veía en lo alto de las calles de Nerima, y los habitantes esperaban con impaciencia para ver como terminaría todo el asunto; Cologne luchaba por dejar su posición en claro, y asegurar la continuidad de la sangre amazona por parte de su familia, no iba a permitir que Shampoo fuera expulsada.

Por su parte Nodoka miraba atentamente a su hijo estaba que tendido en su futon, sonrió al ver sus brazos amoratados y escucho sus murmullos " ´kane" repetía una y otra vez, era todo un hombre, la hacía increíblemente feliz y su orgullo era inmenso, pero igual se preocupaba por él, ella sabía que las heridas del cuerpo sanarían con el tiempo, y en él no demorarían mucho, pero y su corazón? Y si Akane no podía, o peor aún no quería estar con él, eso lo destrozaría, y nada lograría levantarlo.

Escuchó ruidos y bajo por las escaleras sin hacer ruido, vio muchas mujeres entrando y saliendo de la sala, en donde ahora tenían a Akane gracias a la insistencia de Kasumi, que aseguraba que el lugar donde la tenían antes no era lo suficientemente higiénico para que ella se recuperara de sus heridas, por la puerta entreabierta alcanzo a ver a la prometida de su hijo durmiendo, y se sintió aún más orgullosa, y avergonzada a la vez de no haberla tomado en serio, si se hubieran tomado un tiempo, alguno de ellos, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se arrodilló al lado de Ranma, plantó un beso en su mejilla y bajó haciendo notar su presencia, con su mano apretada alrededor del mango de su Katana.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Soun y su propio esposo eran demasiado cobardes para afrontar a las Kuroiniji, no había ayudado a Akane antes, pero tomaría el lugar de su madre si era necesario para que la escucharan y pudieran resolver su situación. Los ataques de ki que todos habían usado eran demasiado fuertes, y era de imaginar que los jóvenes dormirían por días seguidos, y ella no iba a permitir que su hijo perdiera al amor de su vida, no, Akane pertenecía a Nerima, no algún lugar lejano donde la obligaran a casarse con un extraño, después de todo eso era lo que había cambiado su vida drásticamente.

Toshio sonreía débilmente, su consejo lo había aceptado de nuevo, aunque no del todo, aún había dudas pero al menos ahora lo escuchaban, dejando en claro algunas cosas, decidió que partirían a su tierra dos días después y que en el momento necesitaba un descanso, volteó su mirada hacia el dojo Tendo y sonrió.

Los días pasaron y los dos jóvenes artistas marciales parecían recuperarse satisfactoriamente, pero ninguno de los dos decía mucho, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de "gracias" de vez en cuando, los dos tenían sus miradas perdidas y aunque nada delataba sus pensamientos, todos los habitantes de la casa sabían lo que ocupaba sus mentes.

Cierta mañana Ranma escuchó mucho movimiento en la casa, abajo donde sabían, de boca de Nabiki, que Akane se encontraba, escuchaba voces agitadas y molestas, podían sentir la furia de muchos, la angustia de otros…. Se sentía preocupado, las voces cada vez eran más fuertes, ya no eran murmullos a lo lejos, podía ahora reconocer las voces de las matriarcas de las Kuroiniji y sintió su corazón encogerse, Akane había ganado, sí, pero seguía siendo una de ellas, nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, lo más seguro es que ahora tuviera que irse, tomar su ligar como princesa o lo que fuera y alejarse de él.

En la planta baja de la casa, Akane trataba de ignorar lo que le decían, sus compañeras estaban todas a su alrededor, planeando un futuro, pero solo podía pensar en Ranma, en lo adolorido que estaría, en sus heridas, en sus ojos, en sus manos, en su sonrisa, no podía sacárselo de la mente, era lo único que lograba llenar su pensamiento y la hacía olvidar el dolor de todos sus músculos, el cansancio, y más importante aún, el peso de lo que se venía, había ganado, y ahora que?, tenía responsabilidades, tendría que irse, pero ella solo deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, en casa, en su hogar.

Nodoka y Kasumi miraban fijamente las puertas de la sala, escuchaban discusiones, todas, trataban acerca de Eiki, pero no escuchaban su voz, las dos estaban preocupadas, que era lo que Akane querría? Se iría, o se iba a quedar, después de todo ese era el dojo Tendo, y sin ella nadie de la familia tendo podría dirigir ese lugar, la vida no tendría sentido, todo se volvería tan gris como esos meses en los que ella no estuvo.

La luna se asomaba y las cosas en la casa seguían igual, afuera en las calles todo estaba callado, el silencio era casi insoportable y solo se rompía por el murmullo de las kuroiniji que seguían debatiendo, Ranma cambiaba de posición constantemente en su cama, sin poder entender porque no podía hablar con ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para bajar las escaleras, además lo que necesitaba para recuperarse, era verla, asegurarse de que no era un sueño y que la tenía otra vez cerca, de que estaba en casa, en su casa, en el hogar de los dos. No podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba dormido varios días, ya no podía más.

El ambiente era tenso, todos esperaban que las kuroiniji salieran de la habitación que ocupaban, y comunicaran sus decisiones, que pasaría con Akane era la preocupación de todos los que habitaban el dojo.

Un grito rompió el molesto silencio, era la voz de Akane, como hace mucho no la escuchaban, no estaba calmada, ni medida, sino llena de rabia

ES MI VIDA!!! – las kuroiniji quedaron pasmadas, ninguna sin saber que decir, afuera soun lloraba de felicidad, alegando que su niña había vuelto a la normalidad, kasumi y nodoka se miraban nerviosamente, mientras que Ranma arriba en su futon sonreía sintiéndose muy complacido

**No es mucho……. Y está como inconcluso, un poco mal redactado en partes y peor aún no habla mucho de Ranma y Akane, pero quería empezar a cerrar las historias para luego concentrarme en ellos dos (además, eso es lo más difícil de escribir) de nuevo, realmente quiero terminar esta historia, así que disculpen el capítulo tan horrible y pues…..**

**Sus ideas son recibidas, y muy agradecidas, por favor dejen un review**!!


	24. RESOLUCIÓN

**GRACIAS!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, éste capítulo fue más fácil de lo que creí, claro aún falta ver si a ustedes les gusta….. es una aproximación diferente a la de siempre, esta vez son los pensamientos de Ranma, y los de Akane, nada más………… solo ellos y lo que sienten.**

**-------**

**RESOLUCIÓN………**

Encontrarse, verla, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, su respiración se cortaba, su visión se nublaba tan sólo con pensar en verla otra vez, sólo con saber que estaba en la misma casa, que respiraba el mismo aire, era suficiente para volverlo loco, no sabía que había pasado, había decidido quedarse, o irse y dejarlo solo.

Porque para Ranma no había vida sin ella, no había razón para levantarse cada día, le había costado mucho entenderlo, mucho tiempo perdido, habían sido muchas lágrimas derramadas por ella, y ese dolor en el pecho que él sentía cada vez que la veía llorar, ese dolor que tampoco entendía, pero es que cada lágrima que se derramaba de los ojos de Akane era un pedacito de su corazón que moría, cada lágrima causada por él, era un pedazo de alma que escapaba su cuerpo. Cada grito, cada insulto que ella lanzaba en su contra causaba más dolor que mil peleas con mil dioses, y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo agonizar lentamente, no podía perderla, no de nuevo, no definitivamente, pero entendió que no podía, no debía forzarla a nada, si se quedaba sería por decisión propia, porque sentía que ese era su hogar, que esa era su familia y que él hacía parte de ésta.

Preguntó a toda la familia, necesitaba saber que se había decidido, pero nadie sabía nada, todo había pasado muy rápido, Akane había gritado, el consejo se había quedado unos minutos y había salido sin pronunciar palabra, y Akane, ella tampoco había sido muy comunicativa, pero estaba de muy mal humor, las horas pasaron, y con ellas la incertidumbre crecía. Había escuchado su voz, como hace mucho no lo hacía, como estaba acostumbrado, y eso lo convenció de que Akane era todavía ella, que no le habían lavado el cerebro como pensó en un principio, sintió toda la testarudez y la resolución que amaba de ella, iba a tomar el sartén por el mango, y aunque esto le alegraba, lo asustaba muchísimo más.

Nunca le enseñaron a expresar lo que sentía, siempre pensó que sentir era una debilidad, pero descubrió que eso era lo que lo hacía más fuerte, ella lo hacía más fuerte, hacía que deseara ser mejor. Le enseñó que las artes marciales no lo eran todo, lo convenció de divertirse, y de comportarse, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, como el joven de secundaria que era, con los 17 años que tenía, y que el mundo no estaba sobre sus hombros

Con ella sonrió, con ella se rió de verdad, con sinceridad como cuando era pequeño, ella le mostró los placeres simples de la vida, un helado, una flor, una estrella.

Por todo eso, debía decirle lo que sentía, no permitiría que se fuera, no, Akane era de él, era su prometida, era su vida….. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó, lentamente recorrió el camino de su habitación a las escaleras, y empezó a bajar, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sus piernas le producían, tenía que verla….

Y allí estaba ella, al final de las escaleras, sosteniéndose con dificultad de la pared, y aunque estaba herida y se notaba que no había dormido bien, en sus ojos nunca había estado más hermosa, parada allí, sonriéndole a él.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Su respiración todavía estaba agitada, su aura azul todavía la rodeaba, y su mal humor no parecía ceder, era injusto, había dejado muchas cosas, había entregado tanto, y recibido tan poco, y no es que Akane fuera desagradecida, sabía que las Kuroiniji le habían dado un gran regalo, confianza en si misma, la capacidad de defenderse y no depender de nadie, la alegría de demostrarle a todos que era capaz, y que no era una niña pequeña por la cuál pudieran tomar decisiones, pero ellas también habían recibido cosas a cambio¿no era acaso eso lo que querían¿ganar?

Para que la necesitaban a ella, para domarla, arrancarle sus alas y enterrar sus ideales, porque eso era lo que ellas pretendían, convertirla en algún tipo de trofeo, mostrarla y asegurarse que todos supieran que las Kuroiniji volvían a su lugar, que ahora eran las que dominaban, pero Akane no estaba interesada en eso, ella peleó por recuperar algo que les habían arrebatado, pero no pretendía conquistar a nadie, ni vivir toda su vida luchando por robarle a los demás lo que ella había sangrado por recuperar, tampoco iba a permitir que decidieran todo acerca de su vida, era irónico, por esa razón dejó su casa, pero ahora lo que le imponían era absurdo, descabellado y salvaje, tan insignificante se veía ahora el hecho de que su familia la haya comprometido sin su consentimiento, si al fin y al cabo el hombre con quién debía casarse era el que tenía su corazón, tenía su alma, y era con el que quería compartir todo, su cuerpo, su vida, su mente, su futuro….

La discusión se estaba tornando desagradable, al principio ella no prestó atención, su mente se encontraba en la razón de todo su esfuerzo, en lo que ocupaba su cabeza a diario, el que se colaba en sus sueños, y hacía que las noches frías lejos de casa se entibiaran con la idea de volver a verlo, él que le había enseñado una forma diferente de ver la vida, a reírse más a menudo, y a tratar de no tomarse todo tan en serio, él que se encontraba tan lejos pero tan cerca, aquél hombre con quién le estaban prohibiendo verse.

Nadie, iba a separarla de Ranma, él era todo, sin él los días eran un cielo gris sin sol, sin luna ni estrellas, sin él era todo oscuridad, nada más importaba, porque aún en el día más lluvioso, en el momento más difícil, ella sabía que él estaría ahí, también sabía que con él a su lado, nunca tropezaría, aunque el camino se pusiera rocoso, la fuerza que sus profundos ojos azules y su sonrisa le daban, era suficiente para afrontar cualquier cosa.

Así que despertó, salió de su estupor y de su mundo de fantasía y defendió lo que creía, Nerima y el dojo eran los lugares para ella, y el lado de Ranma era a donde pertenecía. Decidió que si Ranma la quería con él, ella se quedaría, si no, pues, ya vería que haría con su vida, pero ella iba a decidir, nadie más que ella.

Un tiempo después de que las Kuroiniji la dejaron, ella no supo cuanto, decidió que era hora de enfrentarse a su más grande temor, el rechazo de Ranma, pero ahora comprendía, que el amor, no es ser amado de vuelta, es ver a quién amas feliz, y Akane solo quería cerciorarse de que Ranma estuviera bien, y decirle lo que sentía, sin esperar ninguna respuesta a cambio…. El sentimiento que su corazón albergaba era muy grande como para tenerlo encerrado por más tiempo, era suficiente para calentar a cualquier ser humano y curar cualquier herida, ella quería curar las de su prometido…

Se levantó y pausadamente caminó hacía las escaleras, para verlo a él en lo alto, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos parecían leer su alma, ella solo sonrió, parecía que el dolor había valido la pena

**-------------------------**

**UFFFF!!!! Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que están más cerca….**

**El final se acerca!!! JEJEJE **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	25. Capitulo 25

**Al final de este capitulo hay partes escritas en primera persona, (ellos "cuentan lo que les está sucediendo") es resto está en tercera persona…**

**------- los cambios de narración (puntos de vista) **

Se levantó y pausadamente caminó hacía las escaleras, para verlo a él en lo alto, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos parecían leer su alma, ella solo sonrió, parecía que el dolor había valido la pena

Y si que había valido la pena, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al momento en que sintió los fuertes brazos de Ranma a su alrededor, su mano en su cabello, y luego en su delicada mejilla, intentó moverse, abrazarlo, besarlo, pegarle, empujarlo, cualquier cosa pero su cuerpo parecía no funcionar, sus músculos no obedecían a su cerebro, las lágrimas rodaban ahora libres por su cara, ya no podía contenerlo más, al fin estaba en casa, al fin sentía que podía descansar, pero el sentimiento de comodidad no estaba asociado con las paredes que los rodeaban, no, estaba ligado con el olor del cuerpo de su prometido, de su cuerpo contra el de ella, con la repentina seguridad que sentía, con la sonrisa que no podía borrar de sus labios, por fin esa pesadilla llegaba a su fin, por fin dejaba atrás todo el sufrimiento que ella misma causó a su corazón, éste por fin latía con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla vivir, es más latía tan fuerte que era posible que se saliera de su cuerpo.

---------

Y allí estaba ella, al final de las escaleras, sosteniéndose con dificultad de la pared, y aunque estaba herida y se notaba que no había dormido bien, en sus ojos nunca había estado más hermosa, parada allí, sonriéndole a él.

Akane subió, desatendiendo todas las palabras de Ranma, la familia estaba abajo, y ellos dos tenían que hablar, sin interrupciones, ni molestias, la kuroiniji lo sabía y aunque le causaba temor, era algo que debía hacer; caminó por el lado de él y siguió de largo para abrir la puerta al que solía ser su cuarto, cuando entró su corazón se encogió, miles de recuerdos de su niñez se agolparon en su memoria, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

Ranma la siguió y entró detrás de ella, Akane cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, él nervioso también por las palabras que vendría se sentó en la silla del escritorio y miró intensamente a Akane.

Los sentían un enorme impulso de saltar a los brazos del otro y decirse cuanto se querían, pero no era tan simple, tenían que hablar, los dos lo sabían, además sus orgullos eran demasiado grandes, él necesitaba saber porque Akane llamaba madre a una mujer extraña, porque los había dejado, y necesitaba saber, debía escuchar de los labios de ella que el compromiso con ese tal Toshio no significaba nada, que todo eso, no había sido para alejarse de él. Ella necesitaba que él conociera sus razones, porque hizo lo que hizo y no se devolvió a casa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, porque ahora ella era digna de estar con él… El porqué de todo.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó él – todos te extrañaron – ella lo miraba intensamente "sobretodo yo" pensó

- si, gracias y tu – él solo asintió y el silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos

Akane estaba en casa, Kasumi la había cuidado, y curado, Su padre había llorado, Ranma, él había luchado contra Toshio por ella, eso debía significar algo o no?? Aún sintiendo todo eso, aún sabiendo que él y que toda la familia la habían extrañado, no lograba dejar de pensar en que pasaría, en que pensaría Ranma, después de todo lo había traicionado, se había revelado en contra de él, se había comprometido con otro hombre, lo había abandonado, y ahora volvía esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad, o a algo mucho mejor.

Y si, la había echado de menos, pero su orgullo todavía no lo aceptaba, el le hubiera dado todo, sin necesidad de irse, sin que tuviera que pelear, como odiaba ver a Akane maltratada, golpeada, ella merecía mucho más, aunque otra parte de sí, no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso, pensar que eso lo había echo per ellos, por él, pero no habría sido porque quería alejarse, Ranma estaba confundido, necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

Y como habiendo tomado una decisión, se miraron a los ojos tratando de memorizar cada detalle del rostro del otro, bebiendo de la momentaria tranquilidad que había a su alrededor, pronto los dos temían, el ambiente no iba a ser tan placido.

- Ranma- empezó ella sin saber que más decir, Ranma suspiró – tenemos que hablar, él solo asintió – yoo

- Akane porque no volviste con nosotros cuando te encontramos, y que es… y este tal Toshio – Ranma se había puesto de pie y agitaba sus manos

- Verás todo empezó un día después de la escuela, habíamos discutido y yo venía distraída, de pronto muchas mujeres me atacaron, cuando desperté estaba en otra ciudad, al principio estaba muy asustada, pero luego dijeron que podían entrenarme y – la mirada de Ranma era cada vez más intensa, empezaba a incomodarla – y y

- entrenar, eso hubieras podido hacerlo acá!!, no era necesario que te fueras y que nos dejaras preocupados

- ya…. Entrenar? Acá? – Akane empezaba a perder su buen temperamento – por quién, por papá, por una de tus locas prometidas, por ti?? – Ranma se asustó al escuchar el tono frío y distante de su prometida – cada vez que te lo pedí, tu cambiabas de tema, o cuando lograba que peleáramos, tu te limitabas a esquivar mis golpes, como iba a mejorar así???

- Akane…- ella tenía razón, no había mucho que decirle al respecto – no tenías porque huir!!

- yo no hui, solo aproveché una oportunidad….

- pero, es que yo..

- tu? – los ojos de Akane se empañaron por las lágrimas – tu que?? Extrañaste a quién insultar, te lamentas que ya no soy torpe y ya no tienes como molestarme, ahora se luchar y ya no puedes menospreciarme??

- n no- de verdad la había hecho sentir tan mal? –yo no, no quería

- no querías…. – Ranma pensaba disculparse, pero su orgullo fue el que habló.

- así que todo esto fue para vengarte?

- vengarme?? – la respiración de la joven era entrecortada, y hacía un gran esfuerzo para no gritar, aún así su voz era fuerte y su tono duro – esto lo hice por mi!, tenía que saber de que era capaz, me cansé de vivir detrás de la sombra de los demás, detrás de tu sombra

- huh? De que hablas, si todos en Nerima te conocen

- si, como la prometida del gran Ranma Saotome – Ranma que se encontraba de pie, se sentó en el borde de la cama – no lo entiendes, desde que llegaste acá, yo no he vuelto a ser yo.

- de que hablas? – ella miró por la ventana y respiró profundo

- antes de que llegaras, y trajeras contigo toda esa locura que siempre nos persigue, yo estaba muy segura de mi misma, no estaba siendo comparada todo el día, todos los días con personas más fuertes, más bonitas, mejores cocineras que yo….. no me recalcaban a diario todos mis defectos…. Yo, yo era feliz

- y ya no lo eres – "estúpido" pensaba Ranma, "lastimé lo que más me importa" – todo por mi culpa

- yo no quise decir eso!! – Esta vez Ranma la iba a escuchar – solo que me di cuenta que tenía que mejorar, no puedo quedarme sentada viendo como todas las personas a mi alrededor logran cosas, no puedo quedarme sentada de brazos y esperar a que tu me rescates siempre

- pero siempre voy a estar ahí

- yo no quiero obligarte a nada

- no es una obligación, yo, yo quiero cuidarte – Ella estaba anonadada, acababa Ranma de admitir que se preocupaba por ella??

- huh?

- yo, 'kane yo lamento las veces que te insulté, de verdad no quería lastimarte

- aaahh no es tierno….- los dos adolescentes voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta, donde toda la familia los veía – por fin las escuelas se van a unir!!!!!!!

- Saotome esto es maravilloso – dijo Soun abrazando entre lágrimas a Genma, en medio del llanto pudieron escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una cámara y a Kasumi suspirando

-no lo puedo creer! – Ranma se levantó, salió, y cerró la puerta tras él dejando a Akane sola…

---------

Temí lo peor, en ese momento en el que estuve sola, estaba asustada, porqué tenían siempre que interrumpirnos, nada nunca podía ser simple entre los dos, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, para mi fueron horas, interminables minutos en los que sentí como mi alma se derrumbaba, y si todo era una gran mentira, y si no lo lamentaba, si tan solo me tenía lástima y yo había malinterpretado sus palabras de nuevo, probablemente solo quería disculparse para así poder irse y tener la consciencia tranquila, lloré, dejé salir todas esas lágrimas que durante meses me agobiaron, dejé salir todo el dolor que me estaba asfixiando.

No sentí cuando abrieron la puerta, tampoco sentí su peso en la cama, solo cuando escuché su voz me percaté que estaba sentado a mi lado yo me senté y quedamos frente a frente - Akane – dijo él, y mis rodillas temblaron, su voz llenó mis oídos y llegó a mi alma – estás bien? – yo solo asentí, no confiaba en mi voz, él se alejó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poder mirarnos, sus ojos azules brillaban como antes, antes de toda esa tortura

- Ranma yoo – sus labios estaban sobre los míos antes de poder decir algo más, mis brazos reaccionaron y fueron detrás de su cuello, nunca había sentido algo así, sus dientes en mi labio inferior, su lengua contra la mía, sus manos en mi espalda, su cuerpo contra el mío, nos separamos cuando el aire ya no era suficiente.

---------

Entré de nuevo a su habitación luego de haber tenido una larga discusión con todos, como era posible que no nos dejaran en paz al menos una vez, mi rabia se derritió al verla acostada, pero se convirtió en preocupación al escuchar su llanto, me acerqué y me senté a su lado, era extraño que no me notara – Akane?- pregunté suavemente- estás bien? – se salió de los cobertores y se sentó frente a mi y asintió, estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir como mi corazón latía erráticamente, tratando de salirse

- Ranma, yoo – antes de pensarlo la besé, por primera vez dejé que los impulsos nos guiaran, cada vez que hablábamos terminábamos diciéndonos palabras hirientes, además, un gesto vale más que mil palabras no?

Ahí estaba yo, a escasos centímetros de la mujer que amo, podía sentir su respiración, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, podía ver sus ojos expresivos, y esa sonrisa que lograba parar mi corazón

--------

Akane sintió el aliento de Ranma contra su cuello, su oído, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, como los escalofríos recorrían su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, los de ella en su cuello, el ambiente era cada vez más caliente…..La respiración de los dos era entrecortada, todo daba vueltas, lo único claro era el otro. Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama de Akane mirándose a los ojos, ella jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Ranma y él con el borde de la pijama de ella, por la ventana se veía la luna y el cielo estrellado, pero la pareja no notaba nada, ni siquiera la puerta abriéndose, ni el flash de la cámara de Nabiki, sólo existían ellos, la pesadilla había acabado. No decían nada, las palabras sobraban, y así sonriendo los dos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

**Para ser sincera este capítulo estaba planeado para ser sencillo, algo como: se ven, se abrazan, se besan, fin….**

**Pero recordé que los personajes NO son así, no quiero que esto se vuelva muy OOC, los dos son orgullosos, la familia es entrometida, y en la vida las cosas no sé solucionan así de fácil, debían al menos hablar por encimita de las cosas que les molestan o no??**

**Gracias por sus reviews, gracias a vivian alajendra por acordarme del anillo, yo no tenía noción alguna de eso(aunque todavía no sé en que capítulo aparece)**

**Este capítulo no tiene título, agradecería que me dieran algunas sugerencias….**

**Ahora falta un epilogo, una propuesta de matrimonio, una boda…. Aunque no sé…. Este podría ser un buen final, todo depende de sus comentarios**

**Por favor déjenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


End file.
